


all the way to the horizon

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [6]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: Alison and Stefan are work bros, Angst, FINALLY they've got a clue, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Leila's known since case 3, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nasreen continues to rule, Post-Series, Rash and Stefan eat Polish, Rash meets the workmates, Stefan and Rash continue to be oblivious prats, Stefan is a great sap, Stefan you're not exactly being subtle there, adorable prats in love, cancel that they're both great saps, come on Nasreen thinks you're a couple, hands up who gets the Blyton reference, honestly they came so close, hope you like OCs, if Stefan's Polish flatmates didn't guess before why they moved out they probably know now, more of Rash's relatives are mentioned, my headcanon is that Rash speaks Farsi, not to mention the entire A&E staff, now the entire nursing staff think they're a couple, oblivious idiots in love, shame we never got to see it on the show, side bets are being placed as we speak, the obliviousness continues, well at least Rash didn't go against medical advice, well both they and the bed survived a week, you would not believe I like Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: It takes extreme events for Rash and Stefan to finally Get A Clue.With thanks as always to mcicioni for introducing me to the two adorable prats, for SPAG and plot betaing and for challenging me on various plot points.  Thanks also to pantsaretherealheroes for listening to me geek out at her in the process of this novel and occasionally rant at her over a sticky bit via tumblr messenger.  And finally, the words 'thank you' are not enough for Heliophile for her Britpicking, help with various aspects of London lifestyle and copyediting the fic and somehow discerning what I wanted to say as opposed to what I'd actually written. ;)Dedicated to Tyhyin, who declared the series so far 'the slowest of slow boils' and wondered just how oblivious the two could be.  Challenge accepted.  :D





	1. Chapter 1

"Sayyad.  Do you speak Arabic?" asked Sands.

"A little.  Why?"

"What, didn't you learn your language?"

"I was born here, so if anything English is my language. But Arabic isn't our language, Farsi is."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, Farsi's an Indo-European – "

"Oh, God, I don't need a bloody language lesson, I just want to know if you can translate something!"

"I can try, but won't you need an interpreter?"

"We need someone to run through it so we can tell if it's useful or not.  We'll pay a bloody interpreter when we need it.  Now get your headphones on and tell me if you understand it!"

"Right, sarge," said Rash.

"I'll send you over the bloody files.  Get listening."

"How soon do you want the transcripts?  Sir."

"When you find something that could be interesting'll do.  There, you got 'em.  Now get to it."

"Yes, sarge," said Rash, plugging in his headphones and a notepad and pen.

An hour later after many frowns, backtracking and replaying, cross checking on the computer, and much transcribing and highlighting the relevant bits, he put the audio file on pause, transcribed the relevant notes onto another piece of paper and stretching as he went, walked around to DS Sands, holding his piece of paper.

Sands looked up.  "Anything?"

"Well we're in luck, it _is_ Farsi.  And I _might_ have something?"

"What do you mean 'might'?"

"Well, they keep mentioning this company Fenton's, and from what I was able to find out about their company and the company they're doing business with, Fenton's seems far too big to be dealing with them.  So why?"

"Hmmm.  All right, I'll get Fraud to look into it as well.  Keep at it."

"Sir," said Rash, getting back to it.

 

* * *

 

 An hour and a half later, Rash stopped the file, took off his headphones and leant back in his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Well?  Anything else?"

"Just more of the same, nothing new," said Rash.  "Sarge, OK if I take 5 minutes, get outside, get a coffee?"

"Yeah, OK, get me one as well."

"Right, your usual.  Anyone else want one while I'm out?" he asked, raising his voice slightly over the ambient noise of the office.

Five orders later, list in one pocket and his wallet bulging with fivers, Rash was outside, breathing the fresh(ish) air deeply, turning his face up to the sun.

It was only due to the fact he stumbled over an uneven bit of pavement (and bit back a curse that made an elderly man give him a scandalised look) that he spotted an odd shadow under a car on the other side of the road.  Was that…?  He stepped between the cars, eyeing it critically.

A moment later he was racing back, warrant card held aloft.  "OK, EVERYONE GET BACK! GET BACK!" he yelled, while reaching for his phone with his free hand.  He dialled 999, and interrupted the operator's standard query, saying "Police, we need the bomb squad – DC Sayyad, there's a suspicious pack – "

**_BOOM._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anyone with issues with injuries and/or medical procedures.

Back in the squad room, everyone looked up at the faint tremor felt through the building, the rattle of the window, and the muffled 'boom' sound.

"What - ?" said someone.

The squadroom seemed to freeze as a collective realisation struck them, simultaneously with the ringing of the phone in DI Heywood's office.

 _"Shit._   Sayyad," Sands voiced it for them all, grabbing his mobile and calling Rash's number. A moment later he cursed under his breath and yelled into the phone, "Sayyad, you'd better just have your bloody phone on silent!  Call back NOW."

"Right, everyone," said Heywood, coming out of his office, "There's been an explosion around the corner at Redfern Street.  Don't be surprised if we're all seconded – what's going on?"

"Sayyad went out on a café run," said Sands, his weary, half-shocked voice speaking for them all.  "He's not answering his phone."

"Has he called back?"

"No, guv."

"Well, you'd better bloody go look for him, hadn't you?"

"Yes guv," said Sands, grabbing his jacket and racing out without further ado.

"Right.  This better not be another bloody trick on the new boy," Heywood said to the room at large.

"I swear it wasn't, sir, he said he needed to get out, clear his head."

"Right.  I'll bring Derek up to speed in a minute.  Here's what we've got, and God knows it isn't much…"

 

* * *

 

DS Derek Sands arrived to a scene of chaos.

Two cars were on fire, several others had their windows blown out and their alarms blaring, people were milling around in shock and confusion, numerous people were on the ground groaning – or more ominously not groaning.

And, while uniformed police were already on the scene, there no immediate sign of Arrash Sayyad.

 _"Shit,"_ hissed Sands, before bellowing, "HAS ANYONE CALLED 999?"  At the blank looks of incomprehension, he cursed, "Shit!" before running over to the uniforms, warrant card held high.  "DS Sands.  Who's the OIC?"

"Over there, sir," one of the constables said.  "Sergeant Miller.  You know him?"

"Oh, aye," said Sands.  He yelled.  "Danny!  Ambulances and firemen on their way?"

"Derek!  Yeah, we called 'em.  What're you doing here?"

"My TDC should be around here.  Anyone seen a skinny bearded bloke, about half a head shorter than I am, sorta Middle Eastern appearance?"

"Shit, Derek, that's not a good look with a fucking bomb around."

"It is when he's wearing a fucking blue jumper!" retorted Sands.

"Right, we'll keep an eye out for him.  What's his name?"

"Arrash Sayyad."

"Oh, Wonder Boy?  We've heard of him," said Miller with a grin.  "Right, how tall?"  Sands held up his hand to indicate Rash's height.  "What was he doing out here?"

"Sodding coffee run," retorted Sands, turning to search as he heard Miller say into his radio.  "All local units be on the lookout for DC Arrash Sayyad, young male approximately 173 cm, bearded, of Middle Eastern appearance.  Subject was last seen wearing…" 

Miller's voice was drowned out as he walked closer to a woman slumped on the ground, sobbing and clutching her stomach.  "It's all right, love, help is on its way." Sands said, kneeling down to check on her while still simultaneously checking the area for Rash.  "What hurts?"

"My baby," she sobbed.  "I think I'm losing my baby!"

Sands cursed under his breath as he did a quick check for blood.  "OK, love, try to calm down, the ambulances are coming – _shit,"_ he said as he spotted a figure slumped facing the wall, a mobile phone clutched in his outstretched hand.  "Hang on, love, I just found my DC."  He gestured a uniformed constable over even as he walked over to him and checked for a pulse, sighing with relief at the steady beat under his fingers.  He yelled to the nearest uniformed constable, "TELL MILLER I FOUND SAYYAD!"

"Alive?" asked the constable as he knelt by the crying woman.

"Yeah," said Sands, automatically noting that he was breathing and bleeding sluggishly from a cut on his forehead.  He snapped a quick shot of Rash for the evidence and called Heywood.  "Guv, I found Sayyad, he's unconscious.  Bleeding.  Looks like he hit something in the blast."

"Right, stay with him, go with him to the hospital or follow him there," said Heywood.  "I'll call his family." 

"Right," said Sands, ending the call and doing a quick check on Rash for any other visible injuries, sighing with relief when Rash stirred, then cursed as he tried to get up.   "SAYYAD YOU IDIOT STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" he yelled at him as Rash raised himself on his elbows, vomited and slumped down again, fortunately not in his own stomach contents.

"Sarge?" said Rash as he tried to use the wall to hitch himself up and away from his vomit as he rolled onto his back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before instinctively putting away his mobile and warrant card.

"YOU'VE BEEN HURT SAYYAD, BLOODY WELL STAY PUT!"

"What'd you say, Sarge?"

"Oh for – " he muttered under his breath, pressing Rash down.   He got so he was in Rash's direct line of sight and yelled as if this would somehow help Rash read his lips if not hear his words, "YOU WERE IN AN _EXPLOSION_ , OF _COURSE_ YOU CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING, _STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"_

"Oh. Right. Crap, the coffee…"

"NEVER _MIND_ THE BLOODY COFFEE, JUST _STAY THERE!"_ said Sands, as Rash tried to move again.  _"YOU'VE DONE FIRST AID, WHAT DO THEY SAY ABOUT SPINAL CARE?"_

Rash closed his eyes in exasperation.  "'Don't move the patient unless they're in immediate danger.'"

 _"RIGHT, GENIUS.  STAY PUT,"_ said Sands, emphasising his words with a hand to Rash's shoulder, unconsciously patting it as Rash's eyes closed and his teeth bared in a grimace of pain.   "Bloody stupid prat," he muttered as he heard the sounds of sirens coming closer.  "Ambulances," he mouthed to Rash as a fleet came screaming around the corner and screeched to a halt, disgorging numerous ambulance crews.

Two crews went racing over to the unconscious figures, two others to the other side of the road, one to the woman and one more to Sands.  "You know any of these people, sir?"

"Just the idiot here," said Sands.  "That's my DC," he explained at their startled looks.  "Stupid berk kept forgetting his training and trying to move."

"Spinal injuries?" asked one of the crew.

"Possibility of, he went into the wall, all he did is roll onto his back before I stopped him," explained Sands.  "And he can't hear too well right now," he added.

"Right," said the paramedic, doing a quick assessment of Rash, who was lying there with his fists clenched, his breathing sharp and rapid in an attempt to control the pain.  "Sir, can you tell me your name?" she said, loudly and clearly.

"Yeah, Arrash Sayyad.  DC Arrash Sayyad," replied Rash.

"Do you know what date it is?" asked the paramedic.

"Um…" Rash frowned in thought, but gave the date correctly.

"Do you know where you are?"

'Um, near East End Central Police Station – just around the corner," said Rash.

"Who's the prime minister?"

"Theresa May," he said, with a quirk to the left side of his mouth. 

"Where were you hurt?"

"Shoulder, face and back," said Rash.  "And my right knee.  I was calling it in when it went off, that's the last thing I remember.  And all I can hear is ringing in my ears.  And you, a little."

"Which way were you facing when it went off?"

"Facing that brick wall. "

"Were you standing still or moving?"

"Moving.  Running."

"Were you unconscious at any time?"

"Yes."

"Did you vomit?"

"Yes, when I came around – it's just there," said Rash with a grimace.

"Well, no blood.  What's your pain level like?"

"Eight to nine," said Rash.

"All right, Arrash, we'll get you on the trolley… no, don't move, we'll bring it around," she said to Rash firmly as her partner brought the trolley next to Rash.  "OK, we'll just help you over… On three," she said loudly for everyone's benefit.  "One, two … three!" and somehow they had Rash transferred.  "Sir, we need to cut off your jumper, shirt and tie, we'll need to put a neck brace on you and then immobilise your head."

"Good thing it was warm and I left my coat behind!" said Rash to Sands.

"Yeah," said Sands as with swift efficiency the crew cut off all the clothing from Rash's upper body, fitting the neck brace with a minimum of fuss and movement, then retrieving the blocks and then bracing them on either side of his head, taping them at his forehead and below his chin and covering him with a blanket.  "Right, we're just going to raise the trolley," she said, waiting until Rash gripped the sides of the trolley before raising it, then wheeling him into the ambulance.  "We need to insert an IV, the we'll give you some pain killers.  Sharp scratch," she warned as she inserted an IV port in the vein at the back of his hand, injecting a dose of morphine in.  "Sir, are you coming with him?" the female paramedic called to Sands.

"Yeah," said Sands, walking over just as the other crew went past with the woman, who was clutching her stomach and groaning, "My baby…"

Sands and the other crews' paramedics looked at each other grimly, before the male paramedic climbed out and Sands climbed in.  The male paramedic went around to the driver's seat, starting the engine as the female paramedic closed the door and they followed the other ambulances, lights and sirens going.

 

* * *

 

Stefan was doing a search on his terminal, cross-checking information in one of the Malik files, when an alert flashed up on his screen, _"Explosion at Shoreditch near East End Central Police Station, multiple injuries, one known casualty."_

He grabbed for his mobile, checking for messages.  Nothing.

He was just about to call Rash when his phone starting ringing under his hand.  He answered it hurriedly.  "Stefan."

"Stefan, this is Nasreen Sayyad.  Arrash has been injured in an explosion."

"Oh God," said Stefan.  "How badly?"

"They can't tell me yet, only that he's conscious.  He's on the way to A&E at the Royal.  I will go there now but I need you to come – I have a file on my desk that needs to be finished by 5 today or several families are in danger. I need you to be there when I cannot."

"I… can do that."

"Please hurry." She rang off without further ado.

"Jesus," said Stefan, rubbing a hand over his face and looking around for Marcus. "Marcus, that call – my housemate Rash's been injured in an explosion, his mother wants me to go to A&E, I need to go – "

"Go," said Marcus, interrupting his panicked flow of words.

"Thanks," said Stefan.  "Um…" he started logoff procedures by sheer instinct, grabbed his jacket and raced out the door.

Marcus caught several of those within range exchanging glances of mute bemusement at this level of panic from their normally unshakably cheerful – or at the very least insouciant – colleague.

Marcus gave them all a repressive look before going to talk to Eleanor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the language: while it's nowhere as realistic as it would be at an actual scene, I decided to turn the language up - apparently police officers turn the air blue, especially when members of the public aren't around. Besides, if you look at Ben Tavassoli's lips (feel free, I'll wait) he'd turn the air blue himself if it were audible.
> 
> The paramedic sequences were from what I could glean from _24 Hours in A &E_, having never been in an ambulance myself, and it's been a long time since any family members needed one. *touches wood* 
> 
> This story will continue to be updated regularly. We're only at page 7 of my 126 page document! *grins evilly*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a) hospitals b) medical procedures c) miscarriage.

They arrived to a scene of apparent chaos, with multiple ambulances and trolley after trolley going down the corridor.

Not knowing what else to do, DS Sands followed the trolley until he was told "you can't go any further, sir, that way please."

Sands followed the signs to an area that said "A&E Waiting Room", made himself known at the information desk for updates and settled in for a long session of sitting on his duff.

 

* * *

 

As Rash was wheeled into a bay in A&E, the sense of organised chaos continued.

He clenched his hands on the side of the trolley and deliberately took deep, regular breaths to maintain his equilibrium as he found his hearing was starting to improve… not that that was necessarily a good thing as he could now hear the cries and groans of other patients in adjoining cubicles, the beeping of equipment and the loud voices of other teams as they worked on other patients, as well as the team working on him.

"Patient is Arrash Sayyad, a twenty-seven year old male, was in an explosion at Redfern Street, Shoreditch," the paramedic handing him over to the medical team was saying.  "Patient was running from the bomb at the time of the explosion… seems to have been largely shielded by a car but was still thrown into a wall; was unconscious for approximately five minutes but was conscious and responsive when we arrived on the scene.  The patient has a contusion to the left part of the forehead, and possible impact injury to the left shoulder, torso and right knee, plus cuts and bruising from the debris.  Patient is also reporting hearing loss and nausea and has experienced two episodes of vomiting; one at the scene, one in the ambulance.  Patient has been administered 10 ml of morphine and one ml of Prochlorperazine.  Patient's superior travelled in the ambulance with him; patient's mother has been notified and is on her way."

"Thank you," said the doctor, bending over Rash.  "Arrash?" he said loudly.  "I'm Doctor Richard Barnard.  How's your hearing?"

"Clearing a little, I can hear you," said Rash, also loudly. 

"Right," said Dr Barnard, lowering his voice a little.  "As you know, you were in an explosion.  We're going to x-ray you to do a preliminary check for injuries and then give you a CAT scan as soon as possible… there's a queue," he said with a grimace.  "How's your pain level?"

"Seven or eight, and I'm feeling dizzy," said Rash.

"Right, they've given you something for that, we'll give you a little more," said the doctor.  "Are you feeling nauseous?"

"No, that's going down," said Rash.  "If I keep breathing steadily."

"Right, you keep doing that," said Dr Barnard.  "All right, everyone, let's get him X-rayed.  We'll try to take off your trousers but we may have to cut them off," he said to Rash.

"OK," said Rash.  "God, my phone – does anyone know – "

"Your phone is in your pocket, Arrash," said a nurse, bending over him.  "I'm Joshua, I'll be looking after you.  We're just going to get your trousers and shoes off.  Is your wallet in your back pocket?"

"Yeah, my warrant card's in there too – or it should be," he said in sudden alarm.

"Is this it?" said Joshua, reaching inside Rash's pocket and holding up the holder.

"Yeah.  Phew.  Don't want to lose _that_ ," said Rash.

"All right," said Joshua, placing the warrant card by him, then retrieving Rash's mobile and wallet and adding them to the pile. "We'll just get your shoes and trousers off so we can x-ray you," he said, deftly removing Rash's shoes and socks and placing them in a bag, then unfastening Rash's belt and zipper and easing his trousers down.  "There.  Salvaged them.  Now, you just lie still and we'll have this done," he said, stepping away as the X-ray technicians moved the x-ray machine over him. 

"Hold still… and done," the technician called.

"How soon will we have those results?" asked Dr Barnard, stepping back in to the cubicle.

"A few minutes."

"And how soon before the CAT scan?"

"About 15 to 20 minutes."

"All right, monitor him and move him up the queue if he shows any signs of deterioration.  Any word on the mother?"

"I'll ask at the desk.  Is it OK for her to come through before the scan?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"My mum's coming?" said Rash.

"Yes, we called her."

"Oh Jesus.  Um… how long will I be in here?"

"We don't know, yet, but I'd say overnight at least."

"Jesus," said Rash again.  "Can someone call my housemate?  So he knows what's going on when I don't turn up."

"I'm sure your mother will take care of that, and if she doesn't we will," said Joshua soothingly.  "You just try and relax, Arrash, your Mum'll be here soon and we'll get you in for that CAT scan as soon as we can."

 

* * *

 

Sands had set himself up with a cup of vending machine coffee and a newspaper and had settled in for the duration when he heard, above the general noise of the waiting area, a voice asking for 'Sayyad'.  He peered over his paper, seeing a tallish, blondish, bearded and somewhat familiar figure turn around as the receptionist pointed in his direction.

He frowned, searching his memory, as the man thanked the receptionist and headed his way.

"I know you," Sands greeted him.  "Where do I know you from?"

"About a month ago?  Range Rover upside down and on fire?"

"That's right, you were speaking foreign.  Now why was that?"

Stefan shrugged and held out his hand.  "Stefan Kowolski.  I'm Rash's housemate.  You're his sergeant?"

"DS Sands.  How did _you_ know to come here?"

"His Mum called, asked me to come in."

"His _Mum?"_ repeated Sands incredulously.

"You'll know why when you see her."

Fortuitously for Stefan, at that moment Rash's mother entered, in a smart business suit and an embroidered pashmina, heading to the desk like an arrow fired from a bow.

"Furious mother, 2 o'clock," said Sands under his breath.

"Yeah," said Stefan, belying his words by standing up and reaching out to take her outstretched hand in his as she came up to them.  "Mrs Sayyad."

"Nasreen, please, Stefan.  Is there any news?"

"No, but I only just got here."

Nasreen Sayyad nodded and turned to Sands, who had stood up and put his paper down out of self-protective instinct, having dealt with angry mothers in the past.  "DS Sands, ma'am.  You would have spoken to my boss, DI Heywood."

"Ah yes.  Is there any further news?"

"You probably know as much as I do.  Depends on how fast they do more than stabilise him – there were three people unconscious and one possible miscarriage that I saw."

"They said they are doing x-rays now, to check if anything has been broken, and after that I can see him."  She turned to Sands.  "Can you tell me what happened to him?"

"He was unconscious when I found him," explained Sands.  "They think he hit the wall when the bomb went off."

Both Nasreen and Stefan closed their eyes and cursed under their breath in Farsi and Polish, respectively.  "That sounds… more serious than what we were told," said Stefan once he could.

"How did he appear?  Did he have any visible injuries?" Nasreen demanded.

"Just a few scrapes, one on his forehead, they found more in the ambulance," explained Sands.

"No burns?"

"They didn't tell you?  No, nothing like that."

"God, I didn't even think of that," said Stefan.

"Do they know if he was injured otherwise? His lungs? His spine? Shrapnel?"

"No, nothing like that," Sands reassured her, while Stefan's eyes widened at the word _shrapnel._   "They had him in a neck brace and those pad things but he said he could feel his arms and legs, and move 'em when they told him to," Sands continued.

"Well, that is good news.  So, how did this happen?"

"He just went out for a coffee, ma'am, somehow found a bomb," said Sands.

"That boy finds trouble sometimes," said Nasreen, with a hint of a break in her voice.  "Always he is coming home bruised, bloody – 'don't worry about it, Mum.  It's part of the job, Mum.'"

"Comes into the station like that sometimes, too," said Sands.

"Indeed?" said Nasreen repressively.  Sands was about to smirk, albeit internally, when she continued, "And I suppose you have no idea who did this?"

"No idea, ma'am, they'll be looking into it back at the station," said Sands.  "My guv'nor told me to come in with Sayyad."

"Ah."

At that moment, a porter came up.  "Mrs Sayyad?  You can go through and see your son."

"Thank you.  Stefan will be coming through as well – he will be staying with Arrash when I cannot."

"I'm his housemate," Stefan added.

"Ah.  Will this gentleman be coming through as well?" asked the porter.

"I'll come through but not go in just yet; I'll need to take a statement when he's stable enough," said Sands.

"Surely – " Nasreen started to protest, then closed her lips firmly.  "Yes, you should."

"I won't be the OIC but I'm the best to get his statement," said Sands. 

"All right," said Nasreen, straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath.  "Let's go."

"This way," said the porter, turning and leading them through a bewildering array of doors and corridors until they were shown into a curtained cubicle, where Rash was lying, covered by a blanket.  An array of adhesive sensor buttons were stuck to his chest, attached to numerous leads, and his neck was enclosed in a neck brace.  Red vinyl covered foam blocks were pressing against both sides of his head and taped together at his forehead and neck, just under the neck brace.  His eyes, pupils wide and dilated, looked even larger and darker than usual.

Stefan stopped just inside the curtains, feeling his heart clench in his chest, while Nasreen drew in a quick breath and crossed over to Rash's side.  "Hello, Arrash."

"Mum!" Rash’s eyes brightened, before he added with a weak attempt at a smile, "No, don't kiss me, I threw up and I'm nil by mouth."

"Then I won't kiss you on the mouth," she said, carefully kissing him on the forehead, on the opposite side to where a large puffy temporary dressing was taped. 

"Mum… you didn't need to come in.  But thanks."

"What else would I do?  But I will have to go at some stage, there is some very important work which must be completed by five o'clock tonight."

"That's OK, Mum," said Rash.  "Can you tell Stefan I probably won't be home tonight?"

"Stefan is right here, you twonk," said Stefan, walking towards the trolley and stopping next to Nasreen, leaning over the railing, not realising he'd taken Rash's hand until Rash squeezed his hand back.

"Hey, Stef," he said, trying for a light tone but failing.  "And I thought _you_ were the trouble magnet!"

"Yeah, this one isn't on me," said Stefan, as cheerfully as he could.  "How're you feeling?"

"Banged up," said Rash. 

"Are you hurting?"

"Not much now, they've got me on a serious amount of morphine," said Rash.

"What's with the headgear?"

"That's to immobilise his neck until we can rule out spinal trauma," explained Joshua, the nurse.  "See how it's resting against his shoulders?"

"So what has happened to him?" asked Nasreen, as the doctor stepped in.

"Mrs Sayyad?" he asked, shaking her hand as she held it out.  "I'm Dr Barnard, the doctor in charge of his treatment."

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" she said, with a definite undertone of _you'd better._

"Well, we've just taken an x-ray, it shows no broken bones or hairline fractures," explained the doctor.  "He's scheduled for a CT scan to check for internal injuries, including spinal injuries.  And we're waiting on an ENT specialist to examine his ears.  He says the hearing has been affected by the blast, but there's been some improvement since he came in."

"Well, that may be a blessing," said Nasreen quietly as wailing started up in the cubicle next to theirs.

"Excuse me," said the doctor.

"What's going on?" asked Stefan, simultaneously with Rash's "She lost it?"

"We can’t give you that information," said Dr Barnard, his grimace conveying another answer as he stepped out.

"Damn," said Rash, closing his eyes.  At his mother's and Stefan's enquiring looks, he explained, "She was near me when the bomb went off – I couldn't hear much but I could hear her." He sighed.  "She just kept screaming, my baby – I was trying to look for a pushchair before I realised."

"Can anything be done for her?" Nasreen asked.

"Try and calm down, mate, your blood pressure's going up," said Stefan, enunciating clearly so that Rash could see as well as hear him.

"Stop stroking my arm, then!"

"Didn't realise I was," said Stefan, dropping his hand like a hot potato.

"I didn't say _let go!"_

"Arrash.  Stefan," said Nasreen admonishingly.

"They'll move her to another room as soon as they can, give her some privacy," Joshua reassured them.

Rash sighed, then gave his mother a quizzical look as she carefully stroked his hair.  "Mum, you should go," he said.  "Especially now Stefan's here.  Or do you have to get back to work, Stef?"

"Don't think so, I said I needed to go and Marcus said to go," said Stefan.  "Should let them know what's happening soon, though."

"Well do you want to call them?"

"Better wait until we know what's happening,"

"I agree," said Nasreen.  "I will wait until we have more information from the doctor."

At that moment Sands stepped through, holding a clipboard and pen and saying, "Sayyad."

"Sarge.  You here to take my statement?"

"I see that brain of yours works just as well on morphine."

"Ah, dunno about that," said Rash.  "Good thing I've got a barrister here to keep an eye on things," he added with a smile to his mother.

"Yeah, handy that," said Sands.

"Not that I _should_ legally represent you," said Nasreen.  "If you feel you need legal representation, I can ask a colleague to come over."

"Just joking, Mum.” “It's only a witness statement," Rash and Sands spoke over each other.

"It's OK, Mum, I'm not under caution," Rash went on.  "Where'd you get the form, Sarge?"

"Had it faxed through," said Sands.  "Don't suppose you're up to writing it."

"No way, sir, sorry," said Rash.

"I'll do it," said Stefan.

"S'long as you do it in English," said Rash.

Stefan gave Rash the two finger salute with his left hand even as he took the clipboard with his right, picking the pen up.  "OK, ready when you are," he said, leaning the clipboard on the railing at the side of the bed.

"Right, good to go," said Rash, giving his statement in clear, precise language, with a few pauses where he had to close his eyes and search his memory.  "That do, sir?" he said when he'd finished.

"Yeah, look over it and sign it.  Care to look at it too, ma'am?" said Sands, with the air of a man who knew when to be diplomatic, even if he generally wasn't.

"You look it over first, Mum," said Rash.  He waited for Nasreen to read it and hand it to him with a nod before he read it over, signing it with a firm hand and handing it over to Sands.

"Right, I'll just get this faxed back," said Sands, leaving the cubicle.

As soon as he did so, Rash closed his eyes and let his head sink back further into the pillow, as much as it could with the brace on.

"Tired?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah," said Rash.

"I do hope you haven't tired yourself out doing that, Arrash," said Nasreen.

"Had to be done, Mum," replied Rash without opening his eyes.

At that moment the porters and Dr Barnard reappeared, saying "We can take you for your CAT scan now, Arrash."

Rash opened his eyes again, saying, "That was sooner than they said."  As the doctor's face grew momentarily grim, he closed his eyes and mouthed _fuck._  

"OK, let's take you through," said the porter.

"How long will he be gone?" asked Nasreen.

"Maybe half an hour?" said the doctor.

"We will see you when you come back, Arrash," said Nasreen, squeezing Rash's fingers.

"Yeah, see you, Rash," said Stefan, patting Rash's arm and stepping back as the porter wheeled him out, followed by the medical team.

Once they'd left, Nasreen sat down in the chair, letting out a long breath.  Stefan squatted down next to her.  "Nasreen… can I get you a cup of coffee or something?"

"No, no," she said.  "I will walk outside, I should let Leila know.  And I will find myself some coffee on the way back."

"Right, I should let work know what's happening," said Stefan.  "Can I walk you out?"

"Thank you, Stefan, that would be much appreciated," she said, getting to her feet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical knowledge in this chapter has been gained from watching quite a few episodes of _24 Hours in A &E_ and way too many hours sitting or standing by my mother's bedside when she was in hospital for various emergencies or procedures.
> 
> Rash was in a neck brace and immobilising pads as a standard precaution since he was at risk of having spinal injury after being thrown by the blast and hitting the wall. It looks like this:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s706.photobucket.com/user/timberwolfoz/media/neck%20brace%20and%20blocks%20with%20oxygen.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
> Only the woman in that has oxygen. Imagine Rash in that contraption, plus added morphine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, trigger warning for a) hospitals b) medical procedures. Rash is still in A&E Resus!

When Stefan got back to the relatives' waiting room, he found Nasreen pacing back and forth, muttering in what he presumed was Farsi.

"Has something - ?" he asked, gripping the doorframe as sudden terror struck him.

 _"No!_ No, nothing like that," said Nasreen.  "I'm sorry," she said as Stefan sat down, feeling as if his legs wouldn't hold him.  "It's just… work has called, the case has become more urgent.  I of course don't want to leave Arrash, especially before we have the scan results, but – "

"I'll be staying with him," Stefan reassured her.

"Your work – ?"

"They didn't expect me back for the rest of the day, and we're arranging more leave," explained Stefan.  "My supervisor'll get back to me to confirm it, but I doubt there'll be any problems."

"Well, that is a relief," said Nasreen, sitting down on the opposite chair.  "I know he is a grown man, but I still don't want to leave him alone here.  And Leila… she's not answering her phone, I could only leave a message – "

"Mrs – Nasreen," he corrected himself, "please don't worry.  I'll be staying here with him, so I'll handle what needs to be handled."

"You are sure?" said Nasreen.

"Absolutely."

At that moment, the door opened and Dr Barnard came in.  Nasreen leapt to her feet.  "Oh, Doctor, thank heavens – what?" she said in sudden apprehension as the doctor held up his hand, opening his mouth to speak.

"I just came to say that we had to take an urgent case ahead of your son, so he's still waiting on the trolley.  Don't worry," he reassured them.  "In fact we managed to have the ENT specialist have a look at him while he was waiting.  All good, no permanent damage."

"Thank God," murmured Stefan.

"That is good news," said Nasreen.  "Is he back where he was?"

"No, still in the hall.  He's quite comfortable!" he reassured them. "He was actually having a nap when I left him."

"And how long will it take before this scan?"  Nasreen asked.

"About another half hour, I'd say."

"Damn." At the doctor's raised eyebrows, she explained, "Of course I _wish_ to stay, but my workplace has called, some extremely urgent paperwork _must_ be submitted as soon as possible or an entire family _will_ be detained or deported.  And I cannot reach my daughter."  She grasped Stefan's arm, pulling him closer.  "This is Stefan.  You will tell him what you would tell me, and he will tell me."

"Is he family?"

"Yes," she said firmly.  At Stefan's astonished look she shot him an _of course you are_ look.

"We… can do that, then," said Dr Barnard, obviously weighing up the likelihood of a lawsuit from Arrash Sayyad vs a lawsuit from Nasreen Sayyad and deciding advantage: Nasreen.

"Very well.  Is there anything else you need to tell me, Doctor?"

"Not at this stage, Mrs Sayyad."

"Then I will go, and be back when I can," she said, holding out her hand until he got the idea and shook it.  She stretched up and kissed Stefan's cheek, whispering "Call me when you hear, please," and walked out the door.

Stefan and the doctor looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Formidable woman.  She reminds me of my great-aunt George," said Dr Barnard.  "You said there's a sister?"

"Yeah, Leila.  She's a nurse.  Odd she's not answering her phone," said Stefan.

"Is the father in the picture?" asked the doctor.

"He's been dead longer than Rash has been alive, that's all I know," explained Stefan.

"Oh.  Well, he'll be back in half an hour, is there anything you need to do, or do you want to stay here?" asked the doctor.

"I should go and talk to his DS," said Stefan.  "He's still waiting as far as I know.  Is he still inside?"

"No, he went to the waiting area.  Just come back when you're ready," said the doctor.  "I'll come and talk to you again once we have the results."

"Right, thank you," said Stefan fervently, walking out the door after the doctor.

He went out to the general A&E area, seeing Sands slumped there, coffee and paper in hand, looking disgruntled.  He looked up as Stefan approached and said, "What's the word?"

"Still waiting for his CAT scan, there was a delay," explained Stefan.  "The doctor said he'd nodded off on the trolley."

"Right.  I was just on the phone to the guv'nor, he said to come back in if we don't hear anything definite in the next ten minutes," said Sands.

"They said it'd be about half an hour," said Stefan.

"Then I'd better go," said Sands.  "Got my card?"

"Yeah."

"Right.  Call me once you hear."

"Shall do," said Stefan, exchanging nods with Sands as he stood up, placed his paper on a chair and walked out.

Stefan sighed, rubbed his hands over his face and went to fetch a coffee from the vending machine.

He was halfway through drinking it when his phone rang.  He walked to the door as he answered it with his usual greeting of, "Stefan?"

"Stefan, it's Leila – Mum said Rash had been hurt, when I called back she said to call you – "

"Yeah, he's in A&E, they're going to do a CAT scan on him," said Stefan.

"What happened?  God, the one time I put my phone on silent – "

"No, no, it’s OK – well there was a car bomb, he got caught in the blast, but he was conscious and talking," he reassured her as she inhaled sharply.  "Bit drowsy with whatever they gave him."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said.  "The Royal, Mum said?"

"Yeah."

"See you soon," said Leila, ending the call.

Stefan sighed, downed the rest of his coffee, made a side trip to the men's toilets to relieve himself and splash water on his face, and made his way back to the relatives' waiting room, pacing back and forth until a porter called him.

He drew in a deep calming breath and followed the porter back to the bay, seeing Rash lying there, face still enclosed in the immobilising blocks.

"Hey, Rash," he said, walking quietly up to Rash's trolley and leaning on the frame, putting one hand over Rash's.  "Still wearing the headgear?"

"Can't take it off until we get the scan results," explained Rash, his voice more slurred on the morphine than it had been that time on rectified spirit.  "If then." He looked beyond Stefan.  "Mum not here?"

"She had to go back to work," explained Stefan.

"Where's Leila?"

"She called, said she's on her way."

"Okay," said Rash.  "You staying?  'Least until she gets here?"

"I'm staying full stop, idiot," said Stefan.

"Yeah?  You haven't done a runner from work?" said Rash.

"Nah.  Well, I let them know, then I ran out," said Stefan with a shaky chuckle.

"Y'didn't need to do that," said Rash drowsily. 

"Yes, I did.  Besides, your mum asked me to."

Rash gave a chuckle that was more of a puff of air than anything.  "Sleepy."

"Then sleep," said Stefan.  "I'll wake you if they need you awake."

"'K," said Rash, closing his eyes and appearing to drowse off, exhaling slowly from his parted lips.  Stefan hung over the side of the trolley, watching every change of expression, squeezing his hand or murmuring "shh…" every time Rash grew restless, nodding to Joshua when he walked back into the cubicle.

"Any idea when those scan results are coming?" he said quietly.

"We're still waiting on them," explained Joshua.  "I need to do his obs – just check a few things," he added, taking the chart at the bottom of his trolley and noting down the readings from the screen.

"Rash," called Stefan softly, squeezing his fingers.  "Joshua needs to do … some checks?"

"'K," said Rash, half-opening his eyes.

Stefan had just released his hand and stepped back when Leila walked in, taking in the situation at a glance.  "How is he?" she asked Stefan quietly as she stepped over to his side.

"He reacts when you speak to him and he answers questions but he's drowsy," said Stefan.  "Think it's the stuff they've given him."

"It'd be morphine.  Anything else?"

"Dunno, ask Joshua.  He said he'd been sick."

"Then probably something for nausea as well," said Leila with an exasperated sigh.  "God.  The _one_ day I decide to put the phone on silent and go to the pictures, give myself a couple of hours to myself, is the one day _this_ has to happen."

"You weren't to know," Stefan reassured her.

"Yeah, but still.  Anyway, what're you doing here?" As Stefan gave her a pointed look, she closed her eyes and sighed in exasperation.  "That… didn't come out the way I meant it."

"Well I _am_ one of his emergency contacts now," said Stefan.  "And your Mum asked me to come."

"Where is Mum?"

"She had to go back to work."

"Of course," said Leila, straightening and walking towards the trolley as Joshua finished his obs and turned to look at her enquiringly.  "Hey, you," she said, giving her brother's leg an acknowledging tap.  "Hi, I'm Leila Sayyad, Rash's sister."

"I'm Joshua.  I'm the nurse looking after your brother."

"So what can you tell me about his condition?  I'm a nurse," she explained.  "I was working A&E up until a few weeks ago."

As Leila and Joshua fell into technical jargon, Stefan bent over the trolley again.  "How're things?"

"Feeling a bit hot," said Rash.  "Have they turned the heating up or something?"

Stefan shrugged.  "Feels the same to me, it must be you," he said.

"Could be what I'm on," said Rash.

"Yeah," said Stefan, saying over his shoulder, "Joshua?  Should he be feeling hot?"

"It's a known side effect," said Joshua.  "No, it's okay," he said as Stefan tried to put the blanket back over Rash as Rash pushed it down.

"How's your mouth?" asked Leila.

"Bit dry," said Rash.  "I can't drink anything yet?"

"Probably not yet," said Leila, looking at Joshua for confirmation.  "Can he have some moistened gauze or something like that?"

"We can do that," said Joshua, setting it up while Stefan said quietly, "You should have said if you were thirsty, you silly sod."

"Not thirsty, just the taste in my mouth," said Rash.  He looked up as Leila came around to his other side.  "Oh, OK," he said, opening up his mouth as she held up the moistened gauze, wrapped around a tongue depressor.

She had just finished swabbing Rash's mouth when Dr Barnard returned.  "We have your scan results, Arrash," he said.

"Good, what'd they say? – oh, this is my sister, Leila."

"Good to meet you," said Dr Barnard, then turned his attention back to Rash and Stefan.  "The scan shows no damage to your neck or spine, so that's fortunate.  So we can take the collar off."

"Yeah," said Rash, grinning with relief.  "And the rest?"

"Well – keep your head and neck very still," he said, working in concert with Joshua to remove the brace pads and collar as he spoke, "there's no damage to your major organs, from either the initial blast or the impact to the wall – the other car largely protected you, it was more the momentum that sent you into the wall.  There is a little concussion, so we'll be keeping you in at least overnight for observation.  Other than that, it's just all those scrapes and bruises you have.  Right.  Roll your head to the left for us?  Then the right.  How's that feel?"

"Bit sore, but normal.  And that's what I thought," said Rash.  "I've had concussion before," he explained at the doctor's enquiring look.  "Feels about the same."

"Then you know you'll be off work for at least the rest of the week," said Doctor Barnard.  "What's your occupation?"

"Police.  I'm a detective – a TDC," Rash explained.

"Well, you'll be on desk duties for at least another week after that, I should think," said Dr Barnard.  "Right, Arrash.  You seem to have been very fortunate.  We'll see about getting you admitted.  Joshua?"

"I'll have a word with them," said Joshua.

"Thank you, doctor," said Rash, as Dr Barnard was showing signs of walking out.

"Yes, thank you," said Stefan and Leila, to which he responded with a nod and a smile before walking out briskly.

"Must be flat out," said Rash, his voice a little loud.

"Looked pretty brisk when I came in," said Leila.  "How many were ahead of you?"

"Um, four or five?" said Rash.

Leila nodded.  "Can you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, up until the bomb went off," said Rash.  "Then the next thing I remember is lying on the ground and next to the wall.  And that woman screaming.  Hey, she's gone quiet." 

"They must have moved her," said Stefan.  "Hey, did they tell you about your ears?"

"Yeah, back to normal by tomorrow, they think?" said Rash.  "Thank God."

"Right," said Joshua, returning. "We're arranging your admission, so we can clean up that blood and change those dressings while we're waiting.  And then we can raise the bed a bit.  Feel like a cup of tea?"

Rash grimaced.  "Not yet.  Actually can I have some more painkillers?  The last lot are starting to wear off."

"OK, you're just due," said Joshua, preparing a syringe and injecting it into the port in the back of Rash's hand, smiling at his sigh of relief as the medication took effect.  "Next time, _tell_ us when you're in pain," he said firmly.  "Now.  Let's get you cleaned up."

"Shall we step out?" asked Stefan.

"Yes," said Joshua.  "Actually, it'd be a good time to have a meal, or at least a cup of coffee and a sandwich," he said.  "And call whoever needs to be called.  If he's moved onto the ward we'll contact you.  Do we have your phone numbers?"

Stefan and Leila wrote down their phone numbers, handing them over, then crossing to Rash's side.

"See you later, mate," said Stefan, automatically putting his hand over Rash's and squeezing.

"Yeah, see you soon, Rash," said Leila, gently squeezing his other arm.  "You behave yourself."

"Can't do much else," said Rash drowsily, his eyes heavy.

"Okay," she said, turning and leading Stefan out of A&E to the entrance.  "Right, I'll call Mum."

"And I'll call DS Sands," said Stefan.

"And then we'll go find some coffee," finished Leila.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, one of the side effects of morphine is feeling hot. The fact that it has Rash wanting to push his blanket down is... coincidental. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, trigger warnings for a) hospitals and (b) (minor) medical procedures.

At East End Central Police Station, Sands knocked on Heywood's door.  "Guv."

"Derek.  Any news?"

"On the enquiry or Sayyad?"

"What's more pressing?"

"Sayyad. Just got a call from his housemate – doctor says he'll be off the rest of the week, next appointment Friday unless something happens."

"Just waiting on the report to come through.  Is he out of hospital?"

"No, they're keeping him in overnight."

"Wise choice," said Heywood.  "What about the Fenton case?"

"Been doing some digging.  Fenton's do some import/export, but no reason to do business with anyone who's Iranian, London based or not.  And that company, Bear-something – that's spelt B-E-H-R-O-U-Z – seems to deal mostly in foodstuffs and furniture.  As far as I can tell, that is – half the stuff we've got is in squiggle."

"So why are they doing business with Fenton's?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, guv, but no luck from this end.  Especially with most people trying to find out about that bloody bomb."

"Yeah, well, we need to find out about that bloody bomb.  Especially since motive could be to do with just about anyone in this station!"

"I know that, guv.  Still, it's a bloody nuisance timing-wise, since Sayyad's the only one who can translate.  Unless we can get someone in?"

"No.  Not unless you have more information than you do now to justify it, _I_ can't justify the expenditure."

"Well, it's a bloody catch 22, isn't it?  And there's no-one else in the department who speaks, what'd'y'call it, Frarzey?"

"Farsi.  And no, apparently not." Heywood sighed.  "And we can't send him home with a laptop and a set of earphones."

"I reckon his housemate'd have something to say to us if we tried.  Not to mention his mum."

"Protective, were they?"

"Well I only saw them for a few minutes, but if her only leaving because she _had_ to go back to work and making him stay instead – not that he'd've left --  yeah, I'd say protective."     

"Hmmm.  How close are Sayyad and this housemate, d'you think?  I mean, the fact that they're living together doesn't mean they're _living_ together, especially with the cost of rent the way it is, but…"

"Put it this way, guv.  Last time I saw someone that worried about someone in hospital, they turned up at visiting hours with a huge bunch of flowers and a ring."

"Even if the ring was a cheap one out of a vending machine until they could get something better."

"Even if the ring was a cheap one out of a vending machine until they could get something better," repeated Sands with a slight smile.  "You know she wore that ring until it fell apart?  Still got it as far as I know."

"Yeah."  They sat in silence for a moment, until Heywood stirred.  "Right.  Best get back to it.  Keep me posted, Derek."

"Right, guv."

 

* * *

 

As expected, they received a phone call from Joshua to say that Rash was being transferred, so they took the time to find the cafeteria and have a proper meal.  The meal consumed without great enthusiasm, Leila and Stefan headed up to the short-stay ward to find a sheepish-looking but more alert Rash sitting up in bed, an IV in his arm and bandages stark against his skin.  "Hey."

"Hey, you," said Leila.  "Remember me being here?"

"Sort of?" said Rash, frowning in thought.  "Was still a bit in and out."

"Well, I was," said Leila.  "Remember what happened to you?"

"Didn't I tell you before? Got caught in a bomb blast."  He looked over at Stefan.  "Hey.  You still here?"

"'Course.  How're you feeling now?" asked Stefan.

"Medicated, mate," he said with a grimace.  "Thanks for staying."

"Eh, I had nothing better to do." He said with a shrug and a smile that made Rash roll his eyes. "Oh, and I let your work know but they said they'd got the word anyway."

"Yeah.  Just when they had me going on something.  Maybe I can listen to the tapes at home – "

"No you don't," said Leila firmly.  "You know the drill with concussion. _Rest."_

"He's had it before?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah, came off his bike.  Got carted off in an ambulance that time too."

"I hit a rock!  There was a triathlon!" Rash said loudly.

 _"Shhhhh!"_  exclaimed Leila and Stefan, making 'quiet' motions.

Rash grimaced in return.  "Oh, God, you're going to be retelling all my embarrassing injury stories," he said more softly, glaring at Stefan when he looked gleeful, then yawned.  "God, I just want to sleep." 

"Well, sleep, then," said Leila.

"Is he OK to sleep?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah, he just needs to be checked every hour for a while.  Best if he sleeps while he's out of pain."

"'M on the _goooood_ stuff," slurred Rash, his eyes closing.

Leila had to clap her hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh, but Stefan didn’t even try to hide his.

Rash put two fingers up at him without even opening his eyes, which just made Stefan laugh harder.

 

* * *

 

When Rash next stirred, it was to a nurse saying "Arrash?  I need to do your obs." 

"OK," he said, opening his eyes and seeing not only Stefan and Leila, but Nasreen as well.  "Hi, Mum."

"Hello, Arrash," she said as the nurse slid the finger cuff onto his forefinger and stated up the machine, then ran the temperature wand over his forehead.  "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad," he said.  "Whatever they've given me is holding."

"Oxycontin," said the nurse.  "There, your pulse and pressure are good.  Can you sit up and breathe deeply for me?"

"Sure," said Rash, obliging with a few deep breaths while she listened with a stethoscope, then sat back while she produced a penlight and examined his pupils, then tracked his eye movements.  "OK, Arrash, I need to ask you some questions."

"Sure."

"What's today's date?"

"You know, I remember year and the month, and I remember it's a Monday, but I'm struggling for the date.  Umm…" He made a couple of calculations under his breath, then gave the date.

"Do you know where you are?"

"The Royal, yeah?"

"That's right.   Can you tell me who the PM is?"

"Far as I know, still Theresa May."

"Unfortunately," muttered Stefan, making Rash snort with rueful laughter.

"Right," said the nurse, trying to look bland-faced but with a twinkle in her eye.  "Well, everything seems to be in order there, Arrash.  We'll come and check you in an hour."

"Thank you," he said as she disconnected the finger cuff and wheeled the equipment out of Rash's area, to start with the next patient.  He looked up to meet the amused gaze of his sister and housemate, and the assessing gaze of his mother.

"Well, everything seems well so far," she said.  "Now, what are we to do with you when you are released?  Leila may be able to stop by and check on you, but we can't expect her to look after you if you're no longer living with us."

"I wouldn't ask you to," Rash assured Leila.

"Stefan, are you able…?" asked Nasreen.

"Stefan can't –" protested Rash.

"Stefan has," retorted Stefan.  "I called Marcus back and he told me to take the rest of the week, I had the leave coming anyway and there wasn't anything I was doing that anyone else couldn't do."

Rash looked at him. "You’re an idiot, but – okay. Thanks."

"You hearing things better, by the way?" Stefan commented.

"Ringing's gone, it's like I'm listening underwater now," replied Rash, a little loudly.  "Can listen if I concentrate and you speak clearly."

"Right, well I won't speak too much," said Stefan.

Rash grinned.  "That’ll be the day.” He yawned. “Mum, Leila, you should go, you've had a long day," he said to them.

"And you need your rest," said Nasreen firmly.  "We'll go very soon, now you're settled."

"You'll need to go soon, too, mate," he said to Stefan.

"Nah, was planning on staying here all night."

 _"No you won't,"_ said Rash, Leila, Nasreen and a passing nurse.

"I'm not _that_ sick," Rash reassured him. "And I'll just sleep like a log.  I always do."

"He does," confirmed Leila.  "Just lies on the couch and either snores and twitches or he's so still you have to keep checking his pulse and resps."

"I do _not_ snore!"

"Yes you do –"

"Children," said Nasreen firmly.  "Yes, we will go.  Arrash needs his rest, and Stefan needs to discuss the arrangements with him."  With that she kissed first her son, then Stefan, on the cheek, saying "Arrash, rest well.  Stefan, please keep us updated."

"Of course," said Stefan.

"Bye, troublemakers," said Leila, giving Rash's ankle a gentle shake and saluting Stefan with the chart, before hanging it at the end of the bed and escorting Nasreen out.

The two men watched them walk out, then turned back to each other.  "Well…" said Rash.

"Well," replied Stefan.  "God.  You _sure_ it's only concussion and – "

"You heard them give the scan results!" retorted Rash.  "Probably better than I did!"

"Yeah.  So, what do I have to do for you when they let you out?  Aside from keep you fed and medicated and keep an eye on you?"

"They'll give you discharge instructions, but I think that's pretty much it," said Rash.  "Seriously – thanks."

"Yeah, well, I'm your mate, remember?  And I've got time to take off.   Better me than your mum or Leila."

At that moment there was a slight stir as a small group walked past them, and Stefan looked up to realise he was almost the only visitor left on the ward.  “Looks like time’s up, mate, unless I sneak into a spare bed."

"Stefan," said Rash, a mixture of fondness and exasperation in his face.  "Go. Home."

"Right," said Stefan.  "I'll see you tomorrow.  What'll happen?" he queried.

"One of us'll call you, and we'll go from there."

"Okay," said Stefan, putting his hand on Rash's and gently squeezing his fingers.  "Are you sure you don't want me to – "

"Stef," said Rash, half-smiling up at him, his eyes dark and dilated by the drugs.  "Go home.  Get some sleep, ok?  You look like you need it more than I do.  And I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Stefan.  "If you go off to sleep soon?"

"Oh, believe me, I will," said Rash, his tone amused.  "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," said Stefan, giving Rash's shoulder the lightest of taps before walking out of the ward.  

Once out in the hospital corridor, he drew a deep breath, found the nearest vending machine, bought two coffees, downed them one after the other with a grimace, rubbed his face, and headed to the nearest train station, making his way to the SFO.

He exchanged a quick word with the security guard in the lobby, pressed his access card to the lift panel and took the lift up to his darkened work floor, making his way to his desk, where Marcus, true to his word, had left his application for leave forms to be completed.  Scanning them quickly, he filled them in and signed them.  He glanced over at Eleanor's still lit office, then, instead of putting them on Marcus's desk, he carried them over to her office and knocked on the door.

She looked up from her work.  "Ah, Stefan.  Marcus said you'd be in with those.  How is Detective Sayyad?"

"Pretty banged up, Eleanor, but the worst of it's the concussion," replied Stefan.  "The hospital's keeping him in overnight, and hopefully releasing him tomorrow."

"Those are your leave forms?" she asked.  At Stefan's nod, she held out her hand.  "Very well, I'll look them over and sign them."

"Thanks," said Stefan, handing them over.  "Eleanor – "

"Yes?" she said, looking up as she put down her pen.

"Marcus said the work left on the Malik case could be handled by anyone, that this was as good a time as any for me to take leave if I had to."

"Yes?"

"Then why are you working late?"

"Stefan, I appreciate the thought, but the work you have access to and the work I have access to are two entirely different things."

Her tone held a hint of frost, and Stefan covered his discomfiture with a brash smile and a half-laugh.  "Of course."

Her face softened and she took off her glasses.  "Besides.  Sometimes it's… just as easy to stay back."

"I know the feeling," said Stefan fervently.

"With your friend in hospital?"

"Well, that too, but I was thinking of the old place with my mad Polish flatmates.  It was a bit _Animal House_ there."

Eleanor half-smiled, making a soft *huff* of amusement.  "Shades of my student days."  At Stefan's look of mixed astonishment and delight, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "And how is the new place?"

"It's great.  Thanks for putting us on to it."

"Well, you did a dear friend of mine a favour."

Stefan nodded.  "Would… you like to see some photos of the place?  The estate agent wanted some."

She took off her glasses and smiled at him. "I believe I will."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash is finally out of the hospital (at least finally from the reader's POV) and Stefan goes into hover mode.

"I _told_ you we should have got a taxi," said Stefan the next morning, all but carrying Rash the length of the last few houses to their front door.

"It's only a little walk, we've done it loads of times!" protested Rash, even as he propped himself against the wall.

"Yeah, but I saw you sagging on the bloody train," retorted Stefan, opening the door and half carrying him in.  "I _told_ you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Rash as Stefan guided him down the hall.

"Lucky for you Leila got called in to meet her rep, or she'd be giving you a right bollocking just now," said Stefan, guiding Rash into the living room, settling him on the couch and kneeling at his feet.

"What're you doing?" demanded Rash.

"Taking off your shoes," replied Stefan.

"I can take off my own bloody shoes," retorted Rash, bending forward to do so, then flopping back on the couch, going as pale as it was possible for him to go.  "No I can't."

"Jesus, Rash, don't be a fucking idiot!" exclaimed Stefan.  "Do I need to get you a bowl?"

"No," said Rash, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch. 

"OK if I take off your shoes _now_?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Rash, eyes still closed.  "Just… don't jostle me."

"OK," said Stefan, easing Rash's shoes off, all the time worriedly peering at his face.  "Feet up?"

"Yeah," said Rash, easing them up onto the coffee table with Stefan's careful assistance.  "That's… better."

"Stupid prat," said Stefan affectionately.  "You up for a cup of tea?"

"God yeah," said Rash, opening his eyes and looking gratefully up at Stefan.  "Can I have a couple of those painkillers?"

"You're about due, yeah," said Stefan, getting to his feet.  "You _stay_ there.  No getting up and doing your aerobics."

"I don't _do_ aerobics," retorted Rash after him, before sagging back gratefully and closing his eyes.

He opened them as he smelt a delectable smell and saw Stefan coming back carrying two mugs of tea and a plate of buttered toast.  "Toast good for you?"

"My stomach says yes," said Rash, sitting upright.  "Painkillers?"

"Here," said Stefan, putting the toast and mugs down and handing Rash the packet that he fished out of his shirt pocket.  Rash popped two pills out of their foil coating and swigged them down with the mug of strong but milky tea that Stefan handed him, then gratefully took the slice of toast Stefan handed him.  "Ta."

"No problem," said Stefan, starting in on his own. 

Tea and toast disposed of, Stefan asked, "Now what?"

"Dunno, mate.  Can't do much."

"Shame we haven't got a TV."

"No, they said that's out for now.  So's reading.  I'm supposed to rest my eyes and not try to think too much," said Rash in response to Stefan's enquiring look.

"Hm.  Good luck with _that,"_ said Stefan, making Rash snort with laughter in agreement.  "Shame we don't have any garden furniture, it'd be good for you to sit out in the sun."

"I'm sure I remember some rugs in that lot the family brought over," said Rash.

"Good idea, I'll go and have a look."

"Can you help me upstairs?  I need the toilet," explained Rash.

"Right," said Stefan, looking worried.  "You, um, need any help in there?"

"I think I can take a piss on my own," retorted Rash.

"You sure?  I mean," said Stefan as Rash gave him an exasperated look, "you fall over, _I'll_ have to clean up you _and_ the bathroom."

"What are you going to do, stand behind me and hold it?"

Stefan looked nonplussed.  "If… I have to?"

" _No_ , Stefan.  If I feel too wobbly I'll sit down."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_.  Now help me up the bloody stairs so I can save my strength for the bog."

"OK…" said Stefan, helping him to his feet and guiding him out the door.  "Maybe I should get one of those bottle things.  Or scrounge a chamber pot.  I'll bet I can find one somewhere…"

"Oh, sod off."

 

* * *

 

"You wanted to see me, Guv?" asked Sands, stepping into Heywood's office.

"Yeah," said Heywood.  "Just had a very interesting call from the Fraud Squad, wanting to know why you're interested in Fenton's."

"Yeah, I just had an email from someone I used to work with back in the day, wanting to know the same thing."

"What'd you tell him?"

"Just that we were pursuing a line of enquiry and waiting on my DC to come back from injury leave.  They want a meet – should we?"

"I think we should.  Might be able to find some new lines of enquiry.  And with this bombing, no op is going very fast except the critical one.  Talking of which, any joy in that line?"

"Been going over my old cases and snitches, no joy yet.  I'll keep on with that as well."

"Right, you do that, Derek.  Keep me updated." 

 

* * *

 

Rash woke up a couple of hours later to the sensation of an insistent finger tapping his arm.  "Wha…?"

"Sorry, Rash, I just need to check I _can_ wake you.  Anyway, it's getting too cold for you to stay out here."

Rash opened his eyes and gave Stefan an exasperated look.  "Before you ask, my name's Arrash Sayyad, you're my housemate Stefan Kowolski, we're in our back yard, it's Tuesday and you’re a pain in the arse."  His gaze softened a fraction. “And yeah, it is getting cold.  I wouldn’t mind going in."

"Yeah.  You need a hand up?"

"Nah, better if I get up on my own," said Rash, carefully manoeuvring himself to his feet as Stefan got up beside him, only steadying himself on Stefan's shoulder as he straightened.  "There."

"How you feeling?"

"Better for the rest.  How long did I sleep?"

"It's half three, so about three hours?  Got a nice dose of Vitamin D."

"Good.  Cuppa?"

"Yeah, I'll make it."

"You will not, I can make tea at least."

"Fine," sighed Stefan, picking up the rugs and shadowing Rash in.  "Something else to eat?  They said light stuff, didn't they?"

"Yeah.  We got any leftovers that work?"

"That eggplant stew thingy?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, we don't even need rice. My aunts would say that's sacrilege, mind you.  But just put it in bowls."

"Microwaving it OK?"

"Yeah," said Rash, flicking the switch on the kettle and shifting out of Stefan's way as he opened the fridge and hunted around inside.  He made a satisfied noise as he found his quarry, then grabbed soup bowls off the top shelf and pulled them down along with a couple of mugs, handing the latter to Rash who put in the teabags and poured the hot water, leaving it to brew for a minute while Stefan spooned the stew into the bowls and put them into the microwave to reheat.  He gave Rash an admonitory look even as he put the lid back on the serving dish and, put it back in the fridge.  "Shouldn't you be sitting down?" he asked, handing Rash the milk.

"I'm fine here, I'm propped up," said Rash, jiggling the tea bags.  "God, Stefan.  You're fussing more than my mum and aunts combined."

"I don't think so.  Anyway you're not well, you _need_ looking after at the moment.  Don't worry, normal service will resume shortly," he replied, switching to the tones of a plummy BBC announcer for the last sentence.

Rash huffed a laugh.  "Idiot," he said affectionately.

Stefan grinned at him as he took the bowls out of the microwave, realised belatedly how hot they were and half-set half-dropped them on the table, shaking his fingers.  Rash rolled his eyes ceilingward but fished out the teabags and dropped them in the compost bin before adding milk to the mugs and putting it back in the fridge. He put the mugs on the table and handed Stefan a plate for the two thick hunks of crusty bread he was cutting, then retrieved two spoons and sat down as Stefan put the bread on the table and took his own seat, pulling out his phone to check for any missed calls before putting it down beside him.

For a while the room was silent except for slurping and chewing sounds until Rash put his spoon down and leant back with a sigh of contentment.

"Full?" asked Stefan around a mouthful of bread.

"Pretty much," said Rash.  "Seems like my stomach only wants so much right now."

"Right, you want me to put it in a smaller bowl, put it back in the fridge?"

"Settle down, finish yours," said Rash.  "And do we have any smaller bowls?  We didn't before."

"Don't know, I'll check."

"Finish yours first," Rash admonished Stefan.

" _Now_ who's fussing?"

Rash pulled a face at him, leant back and picked up his mug of tea, sipping contentedly as Stefan finished his own food, got up and started clearing away, fixing Rash with an admonitory glare and pointing a finger at him in a clear message to _stay._

Rash put two fingers up at him but settled back obediently, closing his eyes in contentment.

"You good here?" he heard Stefan ask over the clinking of the dishes being washed and set in the drainer.

"Yeah."

At that moment Stefan's phone buzzed.  "Damn it," he said, taking his hands out of the water.

"I'll get it?" asked Rash, waiting for Stefan's nod before answering it.  "Stefan's phone, Rash speaking."

"Rash?  Jan.  Is Stefan there?"

"Right here," called Stefan before Rash put him on speaker.

"Stefan.  The aunt – Darya?  She have washer dryer.  We can deliver, if you home?"

"Yes, we're home," Stefan reassured him. "About what time?"

"4:30, we can do.  That good?"

"Yeah, 4:30 works.  Thanks!" "We see you then," said Jan before hanging up.  

"Well, that's good news," said Stefan as Rash put his phone back on the table.

"Where'd Aunt Darya get that?"

Stefan shrugged.  "You know what I know.  Ask her?"

"I will," said Rash, pulling out his phone and checking it.

"Any message?" asked Stefan.

"No," said Rash, calling his aunt.  "Oh hello, Aunt Darya, I'm calling about the – oh.  Oh yes?  Well how much do we – no.  No really.  That little? – Oh I see.  Well thank you, we really appreciate it.  How – OK, I'll give it to Leila then.  Yeah.  We'll see you soon.  Thanks again.  Bye."  He ended the call.  "Someone she knows was upgrading their machine; instead of taking the cashback on the trade-in they passed it on."

"Handy," said Stefan.

"Well you've seen what my family are like when they get going," said Rash.

"Yeah.  I see why you found it smothering but it's… kinda nice."

"Yeah," agreed Rash.  "Well, I don't live _with_ them any more, so I hope it'll be OK."

"Mmmm.  Hey," he said thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Rash.

"Jan's in touch with your Aunt Darya directly," said Stefan.

"Yeah?"

"You think she'll take them on?  She and your other aunt seemed chummy with them at the party."

"Oh my God, my aunts and your mad ex-flatmates?" said Rash, and suddenly they were giggling helplessly.

"That's I'd love to see," said Stefan.

"Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that one," said Rash.

By the time Stefan's erstwhile flatmates turned up with the washer dryer, they'd mostly got their giggles under control.  Not least because – "

"Leila?" said Rash.  "What are you doing here?"

"I swung by Aunt Darya's when the meeting was over, I caught a lift," she said breezily.

"How'd it go?" Stefan asked.

She shrugged.  "Too early to tell.  How are you, Rash?"

"Okay.  Bit tired, bit sore," said Rash.

"He had a good nap before," said Stefan.   

"When'd he last eat?" asked Leila.

"Half three, quarter to four," said Stefan.  "He had some painkillers then too."

"I am right. Here," Rash glared.

"And how was he when the two of you got back?" continued Leila.

"Tired, I had to help him in," said Stefan as Rash rolled his eyes.

"Arrash Sayyad, it's Tuesday, we're at our place that we just moved into Thursday, Theresa May's the PM, here's my wrist, anything else before you bring out that stethoscope?" he put in.

"He been this grumpy with you?" asked Leila.

"Not all the time.  Probably because I'm bigger than him.  And meaner.  Well I can be mean," protested Stefan, as Leila and Rash frankly laughed at him.

At that moment a call came from the front.  "Stefan.  You help! _Now!_ "

"That's my cue," Stefan said, getting to his feet.  "I'll leave you to it."

"Right.  Come on through to the front room, Rash, I'll check you over.  Just as soon as I ice my stethoscope."

"Oh God," groaned Rash as Stefan dashed out the front, giggling.

 

* * *

 

For a change, her uncle Peter actually knocked on Alison's door – but then she had made good time home on the Tube for once, so she'd probably beaten him there by sheer chance.

It gave her the unfamiliar sensation of having the upper hand in their interaction. 

Sort of.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea?  Coffee?  A glass of wine?"

"No, thank you my dear, I'm on my way to dinner.  I did, however, want to ask you a favour."

"Which is?"

"I want you to suggest the SFO investigate Grundell's."

"And they are?" asked Alison, searching her memory and coming up blank.

 "A company owned by the brother of a certain life peer," explained Peter Mayhew.  "Ostensibly it's a supply and distribution company, with a certain amount of import/export.  There are, however, certain… rumours… that it's not all it appears to be." 

"And we would be interested."

"Well, my dear, the _F_ in SFO does stand for _fraud._   In addition, if rumours of what is happening are proven to be true, it could be embarrassing to the government.  Even if said peerage was created while the current opposition was in power."

"And… not that it should be a consideration for us," said Alison carefully, "but if it's embarrassing for the government… will they want it investigated?"

"Oh trust me, my dear, it will be even more embarrassing to them if things continue as they are," Peter assured her.

"I'll… do what I can, Uncle Peter, but I need to do it discreetly."

"Oh, I'm sure you can manage that, my dear.  Now, I must be off.  I wouldn't wish to be late, after all."  With that he let himself out.

Alison bit her lip, contemplated a glass of wine, opted rather for the soothing comfort of Irish coffee, and decided not to go back into work or email Eleanor from home on the grounds she was never quite sure whether she was being monitored or not.

 

* * *

 

"So how are we going to manage this?" asked Stefan later that evening.

"What?"

"You sleeping.  Aren't I supposed to keep checking on you?"

Rash sighed.  "I'll sleep in my bed as usual, you can check on me if you wake up."

"Fine, I'll set my alarm for every two hours."

"You will not."

"I bloody will.  How d'you think I'd feel if I woke up and found you unconscious?  Or dead?"

 _"Jesus, Stef!"_ exclaimed Rash.

"It's a risk," said Stefan firmly – or as firmly as he could with the slight waver in his voice.

"A miniscule risk," replied Rash.

"But still a risk," retorted Stefan, striving for lightness of tone, despite his hands being clasped so tightly the knuckles were white.  "Can you imagine what your family would say to me if you got worse first night home?"

"OK, mate," said Rash gently.  "Suppose I make it easier, sleep in with you?  Save you legging it back and forth?"

"Can you do that?" asked Stefan without looking up, his voice still strained.

"We managed fine sharing a mattress just now, didn't we?  It'll just be for a few days.  Until you feel better about the whole thing."

"Yeah.  Sorry."

"It's OK," said Rash gently, laying his hand over Stefan's wrist and giving it an gentle shake as Stefan sighed. 

"Dunno about you, mate, but I'm done," he said.

"Yeah.  Suppose we'd better get to bed," said Rash.

"Yeah.  Taken your painkillers?"

"I have," said Rash.  "Who gets first go in the bathroom?"

"You do," said Stefan.

"Right," said Rash, getting to his feet, giving Stefan a look of affectionate admonishment as he tried to help him.

"You all right to go upstairs on your own?" asked Stefan.

"I'll call if I'm not, don't worry," said Rash with a slight smile, putting a hand on Stefan's shoulder and squeezing lightly.  "See you up there."

"Yeah," said Stefan, getting to his feet and doing a last check through, making sure the front and back doors were locked before going upstairs himself.

His own ablutions completed he found Rash settled in the double bed, the bedside lamp on Stefan's side on, his eyes half-closed.  Stefan eased in beside him.  "Light on or off?"

"Whatever you want."

"Off, then," said Stefan, turning off his bedside light and settling down beside Rash.

"Brighter in here," remarked Rash.

"Is it?  Suppose it is."

"It is, yeah."

 "Well it's at the front.  No problem now but we might need a heavier curtain closer to summer."

"" _We'_ might?" said Rash, raising his eyebrows.

"Well – we did say we were going to swap beds after a month or so!" replied Stefan, hoping that Rash hadn't noticed his momentary hesitation. 

" _We_ didn't.  _You_ did."

"Ah come on Rash, I'm not going to hog the double!"

Rash, his eyes already closed, gave a snort of amusement.  "We'll sort it out later.  Sleep now."

"OK.  G'night, Rash.  Wake me if you need me."

"G'night."

"I _mean_ it.  Wake me if you need me, even if you need to give me a real shove."

"Hey."  Rash reached out, giving his arm a friendly nudge.  "I will, promise.  OK?"

"OK."

"Sleep well."

"Yeah, you too."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Rash stirred and stretched, conscious of light flooding the room and the warmth of Stefan beside him, his breath ghosting over Rash's skin.

He smiled, his brain recalling hazy memories of Stefan nudging him and murmuring to him during the night and his own drowsy response, and opened his eyes to see Stefan watching him, so close he was almost nose-to-nose, his eyes a warm hazel in the sunlight.

Stefan smiled in response.  "Hey."

"Hey," replied Rash.

"How you feeling?"

"Good. You?"

"Yeah.  Rested?"

"Yeah.  This bed idea was a good one."

"Yeah?  I'm glad."

It seemed like the most natural thing in the world for them both to shift just a little closer to each other … until, almost without realising they'd moved, they were kissing drowsily, their lips meeting with a soft _smack,_ their eyes closing in the morning sunlight.

It wasn't until Stefan instinctively opened his mouth, deepening the kiss, that Rash froze. "Whoa."

"Wha – oh _fuck,"_ gasped Stefan as realisation struck him.  "Fuck, shit, bollocks, I've screwed this up – "

"No!" exclaimed Rash, his hand shooting out and grabbing Stefan's arm as it looked like he was going to retreat out of the bed and bolt.  "No no no no no.  Just – give me a moment.  Okay?"

"O…kay?"

"Okay," repeated Rash absently, staring off into the middle distance.

After about a minute, he shook his head sharply, blinking his eyes as he looked back at Stefan, who was watching him with an expression of mingled fear and hope.

"Rash?"

Rash shook his head with a reluctant laugh.  "Some bloody detective I am," he answered, before pulling Stefan close and covering his mouth with his own.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile at the SFO, Alison had opted to come in early with a takeaway coffee and a croissant grabbed from a café near the office.  Now she was sitting at her desk, absently sipping her latte as she ran searches on the company that her Uncle Peter had mentioned.

_All I can find – so far – is a difference in the date between when Baron Beresford said he gave up directorship of the company and when he actually did.  And if I can find it, so can anyone else who can find their way around the company registers.  So why –_

At that moment, she jumped a mile as she heard Marcus say behind her, "You're in early – sorry, did I startle you?"

"Oh, Marcus!  Sorry, I was deep in this."

"And this is – ?"

"I had a tip from… someone," he nodded understandingly, "asking me to look into Grundell's, so I thought I'd come in early, make a start on it."

"Anything, or is it too soon to say?"

"One thing potentially embarrassing but nothing other people couldn't easily find out, but I've only really just started… Marcus, can you ask Eleanor if I can have a meeting with her later this morning?  I should talk to her anyway but it'll give me the chance to do some digging."

"I will," said Marcus.  "I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Marcus," she said, taking another bite of her croissant before going back to her searching, blind to the scattering of flaky crumbs beneath her chair.

 

* * *

 

Stefan stirred awake, prodded by the insistent nagging of his bladder.

He smiled at the sight of the other man sleeping peacefully next to him, brushing a kiss lightly over his lips.  Rash stirred, smiled and murmured in his sleep, but didn't wake.

Stefan reluctantly disentangled himself, earning a sleepy grab and a slurred "don't go."

Stefan smiled fondly, kissing his temple.  "Sorry, _kochanie_ , need the toilet."

"'K," replied Rash, settling down to sleep again.

Stefan patted his hip and tiptoed as best he could to the bathroom, where he used the toilet, debated having a shower, decided it would be too noisy, stripped off and swabbed himself down with a warm wet flannel instead, finishing by giving his teeth a vigorous brushing for good measure.

Padding naked back to his room, he resisted the temptation to crawl back in with the now-deeply sleeping Rash, pulled on fresh clothing, and murmured "going downstairs for a bit, ok, Rash?" to Rash, who only muttered and settled down further into the bed.

Stefan smiled, tucked his pillow on the other side of Rash and made his way quietly downstairs to boil the electric kettle and make himself a cup of tea. 

He checked his phone, noticing he had a missed call and a message from Leila, timestamped around 9:15.  Frowning, he called his voicemail and heard, "Stefan, it's Leila.  Sorry, it's all happening here – I have to meet with that lawyer Mum found for me.  I'll let you know when I can come around and check, or if you're worried phone 111 or call an ambulance.  I'll call when I know what's happening.  Bye."

Frowning worriedly, Stefan texted, _No problem he's gone back to sleep but he was awake and alert this morning_ before making his tea, pouring a glass of water for Rash and getting his painkillers, tucking them in his shirt pocket.

He was walking back up the hall towards the staircase when he heard a gentle knocking at the front door.  Putting the cup and glass down on the little table beside the front door, opening the door to reveal Rash's Aunt Minoo, holding up a carrier bag.  Stefan nodded, holding his finger to his lips for silence before beckoning her in through to the kitchen.

"I bought food," she said softly.  "I thought you wouldn't want to worry about cooking."

"You're not wrong, though we're still working through the leftovers from Saturday," said Stefan.  "Thank you.  Cup of tea?"

"Do you have mint tea?" she asked hopefully.

"We do, just the teabags though," Stefan explained.

"That will be fine," she declared, unpacking the food containers and laying them on the table.  "I made some more of that eggplant casserole you liked, and some herb stew – there _is_ meat in it," she reassured Stefan at his startled look.  _"_ And also some of our chicken stew with walnut and pomegranate – "

"Sounds _great,"_ declared Stefan.

"I hope you like it.   I also bought some of our _Bamieh_ – they'll tempt him to eat if nothing else will.  And I brought some rice and some fruit that you can prepare when you are ready."

"Thank you.  Really.  Thank you," said Stefan, his voice wavering for a moment.

To his surprise, she embraced him, patting his cheek as she released him.  "You are a good boy, Stefan.  My nephew is very fortunate, to have you here.  Now, how has he been?"

"Very tired, sleeping a lot," said Stefan, reboiling the kettle.  "We woke up late and he went back to sleep pretty much straight away."

"That's all right, he always slept the day away if he was ill when he was little," said Aunt Minoo.  "Or if he ever hurt himself," she continued, opening the fridge and starting to pack in the food she'd brought, waving Stefan back when he went to take over.  "No, no, I will do it – you need to put the cooked above raw, remember? I have more experience packing food in a full refrigerator than you do."

"Yeah, it's been a while since I wasn't sharing a fridge, which is different again," said Stefan.

"I'm sure.  Come, watch where I put things."

Food safely stored away, Stefan prepared tea and toast and they went to sit in the living room ("You'll be able to hear when he comes downstairs").  However, his first indication that Rash was up and about was when he walked into the room, looking freshly washed and clad in a grey hoodie and the bottom half of a tracksuit, sipping from Stefan's discarded mug of tea.

"Oh, God, don't drink that, I'll make you a fresh one," exclaimed Stefan, leaping to his feet.  "Oh – got your pills here."

"I've drunk older but I wouldn't say no," said Rash, sitting down in Stefan's spot and taking the packet from him.

"Arrash!" exclaimed his aunt, kissing him carefully on the cheek. "Stefan said you'd been sleeping.  Did you sleep well?"

"Very well, Aunt Minoo," Stefan heard as he went through to the kitchen, stifling an impulse to giggle.

When he came back with fresh tea, Rash was just draining his old cup.  He set it down and took the fresh cup eagerly.  "Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"I see he's looking after you _very_ well, Arrash," said Aunt Minoo.

"He is," said Rash, flicking Stefan a sudden heated glance that made Stefan blush and take a quick gulp of his own tea.  "I'm being spoilt."

"Eh, you'd do the same for me," Stefan said, shrugging.

"So what did they say about you, Arrash?" asked Aunt Minoo.

"Some bruising and scrapes from when I was hurt in the blast," explained Rash.  "And a minor concussion, but we're," he checked his watch, "just past the 48 hour danger period.  I just have to rest up for the rest of the week, they want to see me Friday.  And hopefully back to work next week."

"Not out on the streets, I hope."

"No, they should have me on desk duties."

Aunt Minoo finished her tea with an air of satisfaction and stood up.  "Well, I can see you're in good hands, and you're recovering well," she said as the two men hastily got to their feet.  "I'll leave you to recover.  No, Arrash, sit down."

"No, I'll see you out as well," said Rash.  "If I don't keep moving my muscle's'll stiffen up."

Rash escorted her to the door, Stefan bringing up the rear, and she kissed them both on the cheek as she took her departure.  "Good recovery, Arrash.  Stefan, look after him well."

 "I will," said Stefan, smiling at her until the door closed behind her.

Almost as soon as her feet hit the pavement Rash turned into his arms, grabbing him by the back of the jumper and snogging him senseless.  "You rotten sod," he muttered against Stefan's lips.  "You really," kiss, "dropped me," kiss, "in it then."

_"I_ dropped you in it?" retorted Stefan, dropping his head to drag his teeth along the line of Rash's jaw, making him gasp sharply.  "What about that look you gave me?"

"What about that look you gave _me?"_ retorted Rash in between kisses along Stefan's hairline.  "I nearly sat on your lap and snogged you silly then and there, aunt or no aunt!"

"What look?  And don't mention your aunt, I love her already but that's a bit of a passion killer."

"Good, we might be able to walk then, I don't think I'm up for a knee-trembler," retorted Rash, making Stefan burst out laughing.  _"And_ the look you gave me when I walked in, you prat!" 

"I wasn't aware I gave you a look," said Stefan.

"You did," said Rash, giving Stefan a heavy-lidded glance.  

"God," groaned Stefan, taking his mouth in a deep kiss, his fingers scratching through Rash's hair, making Rash moan as he gripped hard at Stefan's back, then moved his hands down, sliding them under Stefan's jumper to circle his fingers at the small of his back.

Stefan broke off the kiss to gasp into Rash's neck, scraping his teeth along the beard line and down the tendon of his neck, making Rash make a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper.  "God, you're hot," he muttered.

"You're pretty fit yourself," said Rash, shivering as Stefan pressed his lips just on the edge of his beard line, where hair gave way to bare skin.

"Like necks, do you?" Stefan asked, mouthing back up to Rash's jawline.

"I do.  Oh, God, come on," he said.  "If we don't move soon I'm going to go off in these."

"Mmmm… possibly embarrassing but not a big deal."

"To you.   Anyway they're yours, you prat.  We were in your room, remember?"

"Bastard.  Oh God," groaned Stefan, biting kisses along Rash's jawline.  "Bed?"

"Too far," said Rash.  "Sofa!"

Giggling madly in between deep searching kisses, they dragged each other down the hall and into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa together.  "I can't believe we're doing this where we just had tea with your aunt," laughed Stefan.

"Please never mention my aunt when I'm going to shag you ever again," retorted Rash, undoing Stefan's flies with Stefan's enthusiastic co-operation.  They pulled their pants down to mid-thigh and Stefan hauled their tops up as Rash climbed on top of him, aligning themselves together.

But just as they were about to move, Stefan spotted an expression on Rash's face that made him freeze up.  "Whoa whoa whoa whoa.  Hang on."

"What?" Rash exclaimed.  "We swore to each other we're clean, we already shagged once, what's the problem?"

"I know that look on your face.  You're trying to push yourself into this, aren't you."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," said Stefan patiently.  "Now why?"

"Well _maybe_ it's been a fucking long time and I'm trying to push my way through this!" snapped Rash, scrambling back off Stefan and pulling his pants up and his top down with two angry gestures.  _"Jesus."_

"You don't have to _push_ your way through this, I'd rather you didn't!" retorted Stefan, pulling his jumper down to cover himself and pulling up and refastening his jeans with a series of twisty and complicated manoeuvers.

"Oh, it's all right for you – "

"What, you think I've been shagging my way through the entire under-35 population of London?  Get real, Rash!"

"Oh yeah, you did all right up there!"

"So did you, you twonk!" retorted Stefan, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Well _excuse me_ for having a freakout!" snapped Rash.

"I'd rather you have a freakout than _act_ like you're willing!"

"I fucking _was_ willing!"

"Yeah, _was!"_

"Oh for God's sakes," snapped Rash, getting to his feet and going to storm out of the room.

"And this," Stefan announced to, seemingly, the ceiling, the walls and the soft furnishings, "is why you don't shag your housemates."

That made Rash whip around, one hand on the door frame. "And I thought it was more than 'shagging your housemate'," he spat.

"Well so did I," said Stefan bleakly.

At his expression, Rash's face softened.  "Well, isn't it?" he said gently.

Stefan shrugged, his face averted.

Rash sighed and crossed the room, kneeling down and putting a hesitant hand on Stefan's shoulder.  "Stef… why are we fighting?"

"Don't know," said Stefan in the same bleak tone, staring at a point past Rash's shoulder.

"Well I don't either," said Rash, unaware that his thumb was unconsciously stroking the line of Stefan's collarbone.  He made a half-laugh, half-snort.  "Those psych classes I took at uni are doing sod-all good right now."

Stefan huffed a reluctant laugh.

Rash rubbed his other hand over his face.  "Um…. Stefan?"

"What?"

Rash bit his lip.  "I… kind of feel like giving you a hug right now.  Can I?"

Stefan turned his full attention on Rash, giving him a quizzical look.  Rash felt his stomach clench in fear as Stefan swung his legs off the sofa and sat up, before he realised Stefan was holding out his hand to him in invitation.

In a flash, Rash was on his lap, arms tightly wound around him.  Stefan gave a gasp of surprise, but tightened his arms around Rash before Rash could show any signs of wanting to retreat, rubbing his cheek against Rash's shoulder.  Rash, in turn rubbed his cheek over the top of Stefan's head, his beard moving over, and catching on, the thick, heavy locks.

They stayed like that, arms locked around each other, almost imperceptibly rocking back and forth, until Stefan sagged against him.  _"Fuck."_

"Yeah."

"I don't want to lose us.  You," Stefan confessed into Rash's shoulder.

"Well I don’t want to lose us-you either," said Rash, making Stefan snort with reluctant laughter into Rash's shoulder.  "And trust me," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of Stefan's head, giving a smothered gasp as Stefan's arms tightened around him again, "if I'm not willing, _you'll know it."_

"Yeah, but I don't want you faking your way through, thinking you like it and then finding you don’t," said Stefan.

"That… doesn't make sense," said Rash.

"You know what I mean," said Stefan, tilting his head back and giving Rash a pointed look.  "Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me, if you're not sure of something, you _stop me._   OK? I know," he stopped to swallow, "we'd rather be kicked to death by little red ants – "

"That's a hell of an image," put in Rash.

"Hey, work with me here?" said Stefan.

"Okay, okay."

"I mean, _I_ don't like admitting I'm not sure of what I'm doing, and I know _you_ don't," said Stefan, grinning at Rash's reluctant laugh of agreement. "But we're gonna have to.  Because we _cannot_ fuck this up."

"You're right.  We _can't,_ " said Rash.  "So long as _you_ promise?"

"Promise.  You?"

"Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear," Rash echoed.

"Okay," said Stefan, drawing in a deep shaky breath.

"Yeah," said Rash, letting his head fall forward so that his forehead was resting against Stefan. "It's gonna be bloody difficult, though."

"Yeah.  But I tell you, half the time I bluffed my way through and hoped for the best.  It'll be a relief to just chill."

"I know what you mean," agreed Rash.  "And anyway.  I thought we did pretty well."

"I thought we were _brilliant,"_ retorted Stefan.  "If you hadn't told me otherwise, I would have thought you'd been doing blokes for years."

"Which I haven't," said Rash.

"I know, you said.  Either it's _us_ or you're a natural," said Stefan.  "And you all over bruises."

"Which you kissed every one of.  You sap," said Rash affectionately, tilting Stefan's head up and laying a long, sweet kiss on Stefan's lips, which Stefan enthusiastically returned.

They frankly grinned at each other when their lips parted.  "Hel- _lo,"_ said Rash, grinding down on Stefan's erection.

"Hello," replied Stefan, smiling happily at Rash as he slid his hands underneath Rash's hoodie to rub the skin of his bare back, making them both gasp as Rash's erection rubbed against Stefan's belly through their respective layers of clothing.

"Go again?" asked Rash, bending his head and kissing Stefan once more.

"Yeah," said Stefan, grinning in delight as Rash whipped off his top, tossing it over to the armchair nearest them.  _"Nice,"_ he said, pressing his lips to the muscled flesh of Rash's chest.

"You've seen it before."

"Not like this."

"Point.  Hey, c'mon," said Rash, tugging at Stefan's jumper.  "That sweater looks good on you, but I want it _off."_

"You noticed, then?" asked Stefan, helping Rash manoeuvre them so that his sweater, in turn, was pulled off and cast aside.

"Oh yeah," said Rash, raking a gaze over Stefan that made him flush up.  "Come on, you," he said, "turn around or something.  I want to get at you without risking landing on my arse."

"Which way?" asked Stefan, delighted.

"Um… good question.  Which way?"

"This way?" suggested Stefan, shifting around Rash and stretching out so he was stretched full length along the sofa.

"Yeah," said Rash, moving so he was settled down on top of Stefan, turning and rubbing his cheek, and not incidentally his beard, against Stefan's skin, making him gasp.  "God, I can't get over how soft your skin is," he said, kissing along Stefan's collar bone to the notch at the base of this throat.  "And how pale."

"Yeah, that's the Polish heritage, mate," said Stefan, shivering as Rash began kissing down his chest. "Accounts for this as well," he said, poking a finger into his slightly rounded belly.

"Really," said Rash, lifting his head to give him a sceptical look.

"Serious!  I chub up in the winter no matter what I do and it comes off in summer.  I'm like that, my Dad was like that, my cousins were like that last time I saw them."

"Okay," said Rash in a 'believe that if you like, mate' tone.

"It's not putting you off, is it?" asked Stefan apprehensively.

"Nah," Rash assured him.  "Actually," he said, his tone diffident as he flushed slightly, "I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute," retorted Stefan, lifting his head and fixing Rash with an admonishing look.  _"Cute."_

"Cute," retorted Rash, bending his head and sucking a mark into the pale skin of Stefan's belly with lips, tongue and teeth, making Stefan make a laughing noise of protest, then flop back, gasping with passion.

"Vampire," he said affectionately.

"Nah, mate, I may not wear silver but I show up in mirrors just fine," said Rash, nuzzling into the hint of a dip between Stefan's pecs.  "And," he added, kissing the top of Stefan's belly, "you saw," pressing another kiss just under the first, "me eat garlic bread," another kiss, now damper and sloppier as Stefan groaned, "last week."

"God, Rash," Stefan gasped as Rash kissed lower, "are you gonna -- ?"

Rash kissed the lower curve of Stefan's belly, moving down and hovering over Stefan's groin so his chin was just grazing the bulge in Stefan's jeans.  Stefan held his breath as Rash hovered over him, his breath gusting against Stefan's erection even through his jeans, before he shook his head, dropping it against Stefan's stomach as he groaned.  "Sorry," he said, shaking his head.  "Bridge too far."

"Fair enough," said Stefan, his hands reaching down to stroke over Rash's hair.  "What we're doing feels damned good anyway."

"Really?" asked Rash.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh," said Stefan, hugging Rash's torso with his thighs, making him laugh.

"I reckon," said Rash affectionately, "I could…" He slid his hand between their bodies to trace the feel of Stefan's erection through his jeans.

Stefan shuddered underneath him, a choked off whimper coming between his teeth. 

"Okay?" asked Rash, scraping a fingernail over Stefan's length.

"Oh yeah," responded Stefan, his breath coming in gasps as Rash shifted to undo the button of Stefan's jeans.  "You good?"

"Yeah," Rash assured him, taking the tab of his zipper in his fingers and drawing it down slowly.  "I think you might be more worried about this than I am."

"I might be," said Stefan, inhaling sharply as Rash opened his jeans and eased him out.

"Hey, it's OK, I did touch you before.  It.  Whatever," said Rash, rubbing a thumb up and down the hard length, making Stefan's breath catch in his throat.  "Hey, maybe I can…"

"Oh, _Rash,"_ gasped Stefan, as Rash peeled his foreskin back with careful fingers, giving his exposed head a curious lick. 

Rash made a contented noise as Stefan reached down to stroke his hair and cheekbone, pressing a kiss to Stefan's fingertips before turning his head back to his erection, lapping at the head as he ran one hand up and down his length, before abruptly backing off, panting.  "No.  _Shit._   Too much."

"It's okay," Stefan said, despite his own disappointment.  At Rash's wounded look, he reached out again and cupped his face, stroking Rash's cheekbone with his thumb.  "I _said_.  I'd rather have you stop now rather than make yourself do it, have me think you're loving it, and you come to hate it down the line." 

"Oh Christ yeah," said Rash, before turning his head to kiss Stefan's palm, pushing down his own (or to be exact Stefan's) tracksuit bottoms, and wriggling up to settle down on top of Stefan again.   "Hello," he said, taking Stefan's mouth in a deep kiss.  "I'm assuming you don't mind – ?"

"Nah," Stefan assured him, putting a finger over Rash's mouth as Rash went to kiss him again.  "Hang on."

"What," said Rash in exasperation.

"And I thought _you'd_ be Mr Cautious," said Stefan.

"What're you – oh."

"Yeah," said Stefan.

"Okay.  You said you've been tested for everything since anything happened.  I said _I'd_ been tested for everything since anything happened."

"… yeah?" said Stefan.

"So.  We should get retested just to confirm.  But meanwhile, as long as we don't swap any body fluids aside from saliva, we should be right.  I mean, you don't have cold sores or anything, do you?"

"No, no," Stefan assured him.

"OK.  So we go down the surgery and get ourselves retested as soon as we can.  And then we can do whatever we like when the results come back clear.  So can we get on with what we _can_ do?" demanded Rash.

"Okay, okay," laughed Stefan, taking Rash's mouth in a deep kiss again as he rubbed his hands up and down Rash's back and bottom, not incidentally rubbing their erections against each other, smiling as Rash moaned into his mouth.  "Good?" he said once they came up for air, breathing hard.

"Yeah.  Let's..." Rash gave Stefan a quick, reassuring kiss as he rolled off him, Stefan's expression falling, then brightening as he pushed his tracksuit pants down, stepping out of them, then helped ease Stefan's jeans over his hips and down his legs, tugging them off with a flourish and dropping down on top of a laughing Stefan, arranging his legs to either side of Stefan's.  "Better?"

"Mmmm," said Stefan, catching Rash's lips in a kiss once, twice, three times as they began to move, the feeling of their erections sliding together sending sensations like lightning stabbing along their spines.  Rash moaned at the feel of Stefan's hands sliding from nape to buttocks and back again, turning his head to mouth along the line of Stefan's jaw until Stefan turned his head, catching his lips again.  They panted into each other's mouths as their movements quickened until Stefan's fingers accidentally slid along Rash's cleft.  Rash froze, inhaled sharply, and came loudly, copiously and messily, triggering Stefan into coming with a yell, thrashing around so much he had to grab Rash to prevent him from sliding off.

They slumped back onto the couch, gasping in each other's ears, their hands moving in clumsy uncoordinated caresses until Rash gathered himself enough to press a kiss to Stefan's neck and say, dazedly, "Holy _fuck."_

""That's… one way of putting it," said Stefan.  "Wow."

"Yeah.  We better not be that loud next time.  Hope the neighbours aren't home."

"They're probably at work, and if they’re not too bad." said Stefan, pressing a kiss to his hairline.  "Hey, tell you what.  Soon as we can swing it.  You and me, dirty weekend, somewhere where we can make as much noise as we want.  Sound good?"

 "Yeah," grinned Rash, hitching himself up and taking Stefan's mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"How you feeling, by the way?" asked Stefan when they came up for air, stroking a stray curl of Rash's hair back from his forehead.

"Great, but then I would, I'm probably buzzing with endorphins," said Rash.  "Feeling a bit limp now, though."  Stefan snorted with laughter and Rash poked him in the side.  "Shut up."

"Seriously, though," said Stefan, kissing him again, "we should get you fed.  You can't shag like that on two cups of tea!"

"Well I _can_ , but – "

"Oh, shut up," Stefan retorted, though the kiss he gave Rash rather took the bite out of his words. 

When their lips parted, Rash stroked his hair back, a tender expression on his face, then kissed him once again and bounced up.  "Right.  Oh God," he said, looking down at his torso.

"Yeah, bit messy," said Stefan.  "Any tissues?"

"Where?" said Rash, gesturing around.

"OK.  Rinse off in the kitchen, eh?  Hope we don't shock anyone."

"In the _kitchen_? Ugh, Stef, you’re a slob,” said Rash, belying his words with the alacrity with which he picked up his clothes and followed him. “That neighbour's cat's gonna get an eyeful if it's still there."

"Just hope it hasn't got one of those moggy-cam things," replied Stefan, with a grin.

"I don't even want to know," sighed Rash.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan's co-workers continue to be very busy doing their jobs, and Stefan continues to display that he's missed his calling as a nurse. To one particular patient, anyway.

"Marcus said you requested a meeting with me?" said Eleanor to Alison as she sat down in the chair opposite her.  "I'm sorry I couldn’t get back to you sooner."

"It gave me time to do some more digging," said Alison.  "And what I've found makes me think this is worth our time after all – I'm being a bit round-about, I mean – "

"If I was to hazard a guess, I would say Peter Mayhew has given you another of his 'tip offs'," said Eleanor.

"He has, he asked me to bring to your attention a company called Grundell's."

Eleanor nodded.  "And you've found something?"

"Well, initially, all I could find was that Baron Beresford had resigned as director of the company, leaving it in the hands of his younger brother, some six weeks after he said he had."

"Politically embarrassing but not career-ending," said Eleanor.  "Certainly not worth involving us, even for some political point-scoring."

 "No, but what I did find, after some digging, was they're linked to a company called Stafford's.  It was a _very_ obscure link that led me to them.  And some of the companies that I was able to find they did business with – I think they need better IT – are companies that we've dealt with before.  Ones where we weren't able to find conclusive proof of their involvement in illegal activities.  Such as Leyton's.  Such as Pini's and Weir's."

"Hm," said Eleanor, holding out her hand for the files Alison had brought in.  She was silent for a moment, leafing through the printouts.   "Very well.  Keep looking for what you can find without intervention, I'll issue a section 2 on their accounts.  Have Stefan – no, of course he's on leave.  And not due back until next Monday. Damn."

"We can't bring someone else in?"

"I'd prefer to avoid that.  No question about their integrity – they wouldn't be employed here if they were – but you, Stefan and Marcus have worked together for so long it would take some time to bring someone else up to speed, and possibly slow you down in the process."

"And Stefan's better at IT than he thinks he is," said Alison.  _"And_ has a good eye for figures to boot."

"Yes.  However, what we want him doing is not always what Marcus wants him doing.  Or what he finds himself doing running around London with Detective Sayyad."  Eleanor gave an exasperated sigh.  "Well.  See how you progress and if you're finding it too much to handle on your own, let Marcus know and we'll bring some other people in."

"Thank you, Eleanor," said Alison, gathering up her files and leaving to continue her work.

 

* * *

 

"Any joy?" asked Heywood when Sands got back from his meeting with the Fraud Squad.

"Not much," said Sands.  "They don't seem to have got much further than we have."

"Damn," said Heywood.

"They did have a couple of names – said if we looked into them from our end they'd keep going at the books."

"Oh yes?"

"James Jarrat, did five years a few years back for a bit of B&E, Lillith Evans, was suspected of insider trading but never charged about five years ago.   Now, one could argue that Fenton's decided to give them a chance, especially since Jarrat got early release for good behaviour, but…"

"Right.  Well, keep digging, find what you can."

"Yes, guv."

"Hope Sayyad's resting up, we're going to need him in sooner rather than later."

 

* * *

 

So what do you feel like doing now?" asked Stefan, after they'd cleared up lunch.  "Now that we've got the appointment sorted."

"Tell you what, I'd _really_ like a shower," said Rash.  "I swear I still smell that hospital smell.  Do I still smell like the hospital?"

Stefan leant over and sniffed the crown of Rash's head, then his neck, making him laugh.  "Nah," he said.  "You smell a bit strong, but no more than when you've been exercising. Which, you know, no objections here."

"Well that's something," said Rash, unable to hide a smile.  "God, I wish I knew when Leila was coming.  If she's coming."

 "Depends on how long the lawyer takes, I suppose," said Stefan.

"And they can take a while – oh, here we go," said Rash as his phone buzzed.  "Leila," he mouthed as he answered it.  "Hi, Leila.  How's it going?"

_"Just got out of the meeting with the lawyer – he's good, thank God – and I had to have a coffee to try and recover."_

"You sound worn out," said Rash.  "You want to skip today?"

_"Will you be all right if I do? I wouldn't go on the wards if I was like this, so…"_

"Oh, no problem.  You know I'm past the danger period, and I'm feeling fine."

_"You sure, Rash?"_

"Yeah.  Sleeping a bit and sore if I let the pills wear off – I've just had a dose – but fine otherwise.  I've been through this before, remember."

_"Yeah, but not a car bomb!"_  Leila pointed out.  _"Stefan looking after you?"_

"Oh yeah, he's looking after me _very_ well," said Rash, winking at Stefan, who flushed, but waggled his fingers.  "He says hi."

_"Tell him hi back.  OK, I'll head home when I'm done here.  You know the drill, if you're worried call 111 or 999.  Text me tonight, OK?"_

"Yeah.  And you text me so I know you got home safe, OK?"

_"What am I, twelve? But OK,"_ she laughed.  _"Look after yourself, Rash.  Talk soon."_

"OK, bye," said Rash.  "Get all that?" he said to Stefan after he ended the call.

"That she's not coming, and … she's worn out after the session with the lawyer?"

"Yep," said Rash.  "Remind me to text her tonight, OK?"

"Will do.  Right.  Now we'd better see about getting you showered."

"You're going to want to come in with me, aren't you?" said Rash.

Stefan could not have prevented the grin that spread across his face if his life depended on it, but he answered soberly enough "Do you mind?  It's either that or I sit outside the door, and besides, I could use a shower myself."

"Oh, I thought you meant come in and sit on the toilet seat or something," said Rash.  "That … actually makes more sense."

"Nah, that _would_ be weird," said Stefan.  "You OK with that?"

Rash shrugged.  "Still a little weird if we're not shagging in there – "

"Too wobbly to risk it even if we could, Superman," Stefan warned.

"I thought that was you.  But you’re right," said Rash with a grin.  He held out a hand to Stefan.  "C'mon.  Or, uh, d’you want a piss or something first?"

"Nah, I'm good," said Stefan, taking his hand and following him.

There was a momentary awkwardness as they started to undress, until Rash shrugged, said "ah, sod it," and shed top and tracksuit bottoms in two swift movements. He chucked them in the direction of the laundry basket and stepped carefully into the bathtub to turn on the shower.

Resisting the urge to whistle, Stefan stripped his own clothing off and put the jeans in the basket, setting the jumper aside after turning it inside out to air. "Remind me to do a wash," he said, just before Rash turned the water on.

"Did they leave any instructions with the machine?" asked Rash, as he tested the water temperature before stepping under the flow of water.

"Yeah, tatty old booklet that must have come with it new. Just as well for us they never chucked it out," said Stefan, stepping in behind him and grabbing the shower gel that Rash used. He squeezed out a dollop and started to soap up Rash’s back. 

Rash groaned, putting his hands on the tiles and leaning into the running water and the feel of Stefan's hands. "God, I could get used to this."

"Yeah?" said Stefan, taking another dollop and washing over Rash's bum, then down his legs.  "Well I’m not going to be your bath slave _every_ morning," he said as he knelt to wash Rash's lower legs and feet, "or we'd never get to work!  But any other time is fine by me.  Lift your foot."

"Okay," said Rash, suppressed laughter in his voice as his foot twitched in Stefan's hand.  Stefan chuckled and let the foot down, tapping Rash's other ankle in a signal to lift.  Stefan washed his other foot, then up his legs again in swift, efficient movements, then reached for the flannel.

"Watcha need that for?" asked Rash, glancing back.

Stefan just raised his eyebrows at him before sliding the cloth down the crack of Rash’s arse.

"You don't need to – oohhhh…" said Rash, closing his eyes and moving his feet a little further apart without thinking. Then he frowned slightly and rubbed his forehead as realisation struck him. 

"Oh, God, and we haven't even discussed that," groaned Stefan, leaning his forehead against Rash's thigh.  "Would you rather – "

"No, do it," said Rash.

"You sure?" asked Stefan.

By way of answer, Rash mutely resumed his former position in clear indication of acquiescence.  After an instant of hesitation, Stefan added a small dollop of shower gel,  soaped up between Rash's buttocks, held the flannel under the water until it rinsed clear, then wiped it down again – a procedure that took 30 seconds, if that.  He patted Rash on his hip, getting to his feet.  "There.  Done."

"What about the rest, d'you want to do me from behind?" asked Rash.  He drew in a quick breath and closed his eyes in mortification, then drew in a deeper breath and turned to look at Stefan, who was desperately trying to keep a straight face.  Their eyes met and they simultaneously burst into howling laughter, leaning on each other in an effort to keep upright

"Oh God," groaned Rash once he could draw breath to speak.  "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Too good to forget.  You gorgeous, ridiculous man," said Stefan affectionately, kissing Rash, who was shaking with silent laughter.  "Hey.  That your shampoo?"

"Yeah.  C'mon, I hate to rush you, but we don't know how long the hot water lasts."

"Point," said Stefan, lathering up Rash's hair, and turning him to rinse it out, then blinking when Rash reached for Stefan's bottle and held it up in mute enquiry.  "Rash?"

"Why should you have all the fun?" said Rash, pouring a dollop of shampoo into his hands, turning Stefan into the flow of water and rubbing shampoo into Stefan's hair with brisk, efficient movements that nevertheless made Stefan groan with pleasure.

"God," he said as he stepped under the water to rinse.  "Do you do scalp massages?"

"I haven't but I can," said Rash. "If you'd like that?"

"Oh, God, would I ever," said Stefan.  "C'mon, we'd better wash the rest – we don't want to risk a cold blast."

"No.  Hate when that happens," said Rash, taking out Stefan's shower gel and squeezing some out.  "You know, if we find one we both like we don’t have to keep buying two different kinds," he added, soaping up Stefan's chest and arms.

"God, that's one sniff off posting our relationship status all over social media," Stefan laughed, reaching for Rash's shower gel and soaping up Rash's chest and arms in turn.

"Like who's going to get close enough to smell both of us?  Anyway, it should smell different on you than on me.  Which means we need to pick something that smells good on both of us."

"Oh God, we're going to be _living_ in Lush.  And the Body Shop.  And…"

_"And_ outing ourselves to a bunch of teenage shop assistants if we're both sniffing bottles of shower gel."

"Eh, whatever.  I'm right with it if you are?"

"I can cope," was Rash's reply with a shrug, the fond, rather smug smile on his face making Stefan smile broadly.  "C'mon, mate.  Before we get a blast of cold water."

They washed the rest of each other and themselves quickly and efficiently, not wanting to risk lingering in case the tank ran out, but the water was still flowing warm when they turned the tap off and stepped out. Stefan supported Rash when he started to sag a little with weariness, and Rash sighed gratefully as Stefan sat him down on the closed toilet lid on one spread out towel and dried him with the other quickly before helping him into a towelling dressing-gown and standing Rash up to dry his bum and legs, sitting him down again before he hung up the towels to air. He dried himself with his own towels, hanging them up over the rail before wrapping himself in his own dressing-gown.

"Right, let's get you tucked up in bed," he said to Rash, helping him to his feet again.

"Only if you come with," said Rash firmly.  "I’m not a complete invalid, and besides, _you_ need to catch up on your sleep from Monday."

"I'm not complaining, believe me," said Stefan with a grin.

Rash gave him a tolerant look and a head-shake even as he led the way towards their bedroom.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan discuss certain matters, as well as maintain Rash's lung capacity.

"I can hear you thinking," Stefan muttered into the pillow some time later as he stirred awake.

"Sorry, my brain's spinning," replied Rash.

"You're supposed to be resting it," said Stefan drowsily.   "What's up?"

"Oh, I dunno, just the fact that I had everything I knew about myself turned upside down?" retorted Rash.

"Ah, come on, Rash, leave off with the arguing," said Stefan, opening one eye.

"I wasn't – "

"Just because you have the good taste to fancy me," he continued.

As expected, that did the trick – Rash burst out laughing.  "Idiot," he said affectionately, pulling Stefan over and giving him a fierce kiss.   "But honestly," he said, looking into Stefan's now open eyes and gesturing at the two of them, "what? I mean, what?"

"So, you realise that you fancy blokes now," Stefan started.

"It's not just that!  I – I was thinking I was ace!"

_"Oh!_   Well that's… a bit more of a shift," said Stefan.  He hitched himself up on one elbow and peered worriedly at Rash.  "You did… enjoy what we were doing, didn't you?"

"Stefan," said Rash affectionately, lifting up one hand to stroke Stefan's cheek, his fingers gently scratching his beard.  "Course I did.  Couldn't you tell?"

"Well as far as I could tell, you did – "

"Relax," Rash said gently, his thumb brushing over Stefan's lips.  "I did.  I do.  It's like… it's been turned up to eleven."  He grinned at Stefan's sudden chuckle, realising he'd obviously gotten the reference.  "And I just," here he looked down, flushing, "keep wanting more."

"Wow, those painkillers aren't slowing you down any," said Stefan, turning his head to kiss Rash's palm as Rash chuckled.  "So it's not that you like guys and you're just now realising?"

"If guys _per se_ turned me on I think I would have noticed before, I've been in enough changing rooms to see a bloody smorgasbord of them!" said Rash, making Stefan chuckle.  "I've been thinking back, but… no.  Doesn't line up."

"You've been with women, yeah?" Stefan asked carefully.

"A few.  Not a lot, but a few."

"And?"  As Rash gave him a Look, Stefan continued, "Well, I mean if you thought you were ace…"

"Oh.  Yeah.  It just…" Rash shrugged.  "Well, everything worked, it just felt like I was … performing.  There was no videoing involved!" he specified as Stefan grinned suddenly. "And if you've got any thoughts along those lines you can forget them _right now."_

"Not after that last case!" exclaimed Stefan.  "Shame, though.  You'd be very – "

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yeah, I know," said Stefan.

Rash gave him an implacable look, stroking a finger over the frown on Stefan's forehead.  "Well if that's something you want, you're out of luck, mate."

"It's not.  Well, not enough to risk being splashed over the internet."

Rash shuddered.  "Then what's with the frown?" 

"Um," said Stefan, chewing his lip in thought.  "Did you… oh God."

"What?"

Stefan looked at Rash, his face set in determined lines.  "Did you _love_ any of them."

"No!  I mean I _liked_ them, especially the first one, it was more… there was an opportunity, so I went with it."

"Oh, God, Rash," said Stefan with a grimace.

"I mean it was fine, they agreed, I agreed, it was just… all right.  You know. A bit tick-the-boxes."

"Yeah," said Stefan, making a wry face.

"So the difference is," said Rash, thoughtfully, "is there's feelings involved.  Which makes sense."

"Yeah?" said Stefan, swallowing but meeting Rash's eye.

Rash's face softened.  "Yeah," he said, pulling Stefan down and taking his mouth in a deep kiss, stroking Stefan's hair when he sighed happily and sagged against Rash.  "Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," confirmed Stefan.

"Not that I'm up to much right now," said Rash, glancing ruefully down at his body.  "Not so much as a twitch."

"We can cuddle?  That'd be nice?" Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah," said Rash happily, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Stefan echoed him, pressing kisses gently against all the bruised places on Rash's shoulder and chest, making him chuckle and press a kiss to the top of his head.  "And hey, you came twice this morning," he reassured Rash, lifting his head.  _"On_ painkillers and just out of hospital!  So you're doing pretty well."

"Yeah, but my mind's interested – which makes a change – but my body… isn't."

"Trust me, mate, neither is mine," said Stefan ruefully.

"Well you've been pretty well nursing me since I came home, minus the thermometer, the stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff!" said Rash.  "And the uniform – half the time you haven't had _any_ clothes on,” he added with a grin as Stefan smirked at him. “And how much sleep did you get Monday night?"

"Er…" said Stefan.

"Well there you are."

"Talking of nursing," said Stefan, tapping the end of his nose and making him grin, "isn't it time you had some painkillers?"

Rash shifted his body under Stefan's, testing it.  "Mmmmaaaaybe?"

"And…."

At that moment their stomachs gave simultaneous growls, causing them to share incredulous looks and burst out laughing.

"C'mon, you," said Stefan, kissing Rash once more and pulling him out of bed with his laughing assistance.  "Painkillers.  Food."

"Clothes," said Rash.  "And all mine are in the other room."

"Yeah, we'll have to do some rearranging."

"Later," said Rash, giving Stefan a friendly thump on the shoulder and wandering into what had been his room, while Stefan shook his head and started pulling clothes out of his own wardrobe.  Just as he was pulling on a jumper over his head, he heard Rash call out from the other room.  "Stef?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you sleep in my bed when I was in hospital?"

_Oh, God, I am sleeping with a detective_, Stefan mentally groaned to himself.  "I… might've?" he called out the door, feeling a stab of lust as Rash appeared in the doorway, wearing only an ancient threadbare pair of jeans but holding a warm jumper in his hands.  _You're not the only one it's turned up to eleven, mate_ , he thought.  At Rash's quizzical look he explained, "Look, I just couldn't turn off my brain and I _had_ to get some sleep if I was going to be of any use to you Tuesday.  I tried crawling into yours out of desperation and it worked like a charm."

He braced himself for a blast of _we weren't together then, Stefan, and this is still my room, keep your arse out of it_ , but to his relief Rash looked more amused… and touched, as he walked into their room and wrapped his arms around Stefan's shoulders, kissing him tenderly.  "Did you know?" he said gently. 

"Let's just say denial isn't just a river in Egypt," replied Stefan, making Rash snort with laughter.  "C'mon," he said, kissing Stefan once more before stepping away and pulling his jumper on.  "I _am_ gonna need those painkillers.  And we could do with some food."

"Yeah," said Stefan, following him closely as he walked down the stairs, but noticing his gait was completely normal.

Once downstairs he took his painkillers with a glass of water while Stefan flicked on the kettle.  "Anything you want for tea?" he asked.

"You mean food or the beverage?" asked Rash.

"I meant food, but that as well?"

"Just tea tea is fine.  Even your paint-stripper tea.  And just whatever."

"OK," said Stefan, pulling out the nearest dish.

 

* * *

 

"You awake, Rash?" said Stefan softly in the wee small hours of the following morning as Rash stirred against him.

"Yeah.  What time is it?"

Stefan reached over to check his phone.  "Half three."

"Reckon our sleep schedule's out of whack," said Rash, turning over and wrapping his free arm around Stefan.

"Well we did sleep half the afternoon, surface for our tea, and then crawl back in as soon as we'd got the washing up done," said Stefan.

"Ugh.  And we've got to be coherent for the internet lot," said Rash peevishly.

Stefan grinned in the dim light from the street lamp, brushing his lips against Rash's.  "Don't worry.  I know of a way to get back to sleep."

"Oh yeah?" smiled Rash, his lips parting under Stefan's as Stefan kissed him deeply, then trailed his lips over his chin and down his throat. "Ohhhh…"  His hands came up to cradle Stefan's head, fingers carding through the thick strands of his hair as Stefan pressed kisses to the hollow of this throat and began to nuzzle his way down.  "Stef…"

"Mmm?" asked Stefan, nosing through the soft strands of hair on Rash's chest, making him chuckle and squirm.

"Nothing… just… _ohgod."_ He flopped back onto the pillows as Stefan moved lower, pressing his lips to his abdomen, then kissing in a tantalising random pattern that nevertheless led inexorably downward.

"Hey," Stefan warned him, lifting his head.  "You might need to cover your mouth – we can't be noisy like we were this morning."

"I _know_ how to be quiet, I lived – oh God I don't think I'll finish that sentence," he groaned in mortification, covering his face with his hands as Stefan rested his forehead on his ribs and laughed helplessly.  "Well, that's taken the starch out of it," he declared mournfully when Stefan had wound down.

"Has it?" asked Stefan, looking up at him mischievously. "Well we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

"Stef… you… ohgod.  Ohgod," he could only mouth the last as Stefan kissed his way down Rash's abdomen, holding his gaze while he gave the head of his cock a friendly lick and kissed down to the base, then planted sloppier kisses on the way back up before taking Rash's now fully-erect penis in his mouth.  "You wonderful man," he crooned, his hand coming down to cradle Stefan's cheek, one thumb stroking the corner of his mouth, making Stefan's eyes close momentarily.  "You wonderful, gorgeous man."

Stefan worked his way up enough to give the head of his cock a tender kiss, then a sloppy one that made Rash shiver and his hair prickle, before he worked his way down Rash's cock as far as he could go, wrapping his hand around the base and slowly stroking the remaining length.

Rash's head thudded back to the mattress as his breath started to come in sharp pants.  His lips parted further as Stefan's free hand came over his mouth and he drew one fingertip into his mouth, sucking it in time with Stefan's mouth on his erection, shivering and digging his heels into the mattress as Stefan groaned around him.   

He drew in a sharp breath as realisation struck him.  "Stefan," he warned, tugging at his shoulder.

Stefan reluctantly raised his head.  "Dammit," he muttered, flopping onto the mattress beside Rash's shoulder.

"Oh God.  We gotta… buy… some condoms," gasped Rash.

"Wanna taste _you_ ," muttered Stefan.

"And you're gonna.  _After_ the tests come back clear," said Rash, chuckling reluctantly as Stefan groaned.  "Hey.  C'mere.   C'mere," he said pulling Stefan up so they were lying nose to nose, arms around each other.  "You want to finish like this, or you want me to have a go?"

"Like this," said Stefan, hooking his calf over Rash's leg and drawing him close.  "Can you move like this?"

"Try this," said Rash, rolling on his back and pulling Stefan on top of him, hissing as their erections slid against each other.

"Okay?" asked Stefan.

"Really… good," said Rash, embracing him with arms and legs, making Stefan chuckle into his ear, then letting his legs down again, digging his heels into the mattress as he slid his hands up Stefan's back.  "C'mon.  C'mon.  C'mon," he muttered as he tugged Stefan against him so their erections slid together, sending jolts of sensation through them.

"Rash.  God.  _Fuck._ You're so good," groaned Stefan into his ear, making Rash turn his head with an inarticulate noise and take his mouth in a deep kiss.  They moved against each other, breath coming faster and faster, until they stiffened in climax, fluid spreading between them as they slumped against each other, kissing everywhere they could reach as their breath slowed to a normal rhythm until they lay there, grinning at each other in the near-darkness of their bedroom.

Rash stretched up to kiss him once more grimaced and rolled his eyes at the feel as their fluid-slick bodies slid together and reached out for the tissue box with one hand, poking Stefan in the shoulder with the other.

Stefan half rolled off him with a rueful chuckle.  "That's one advantage of condoms," he said.  "Clean-up's easier."

"Yeah," said Rash as he swabbed them down, binning the used tissues before rolling back into Stefan's arms, hooking one leg over his hip and snuggling his head into his shoulder, smiling as Stefan's arms tightened around him.  "Alarm set?" he asked drowsily.

"Yeah," Stefan assured him.  "Night."

Rash didn't answer in words, but with a pat to his hip that made Stefan smile, pressing a kiss to Rash's tousled hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those on Tumblr who were speculating about Rash and Stefan's sexuality when the show was on: given that Rash never seems to show any interest in anyone but Stefan, I took the suggestion that Rash is demisexual. Demisexual biromantic, to be exact. 
> 
> IMHO, Stefan is either bi or pan, especially given Mark Strepan's comment that Stefan sees the person rather than their position or status.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last day before they return to their everyday lives.

"So you _both_ took a day off work?" said the technician as, half asleep, the two slumped on the couch, drinking coffee and chewing on toast.

"No, he's on sick leave," explained Stefan.

"And _he's_ taking leave," explained Rash.

"Flu, eh?" said the technician.

"No," started Rash, when his mobile rang.  "Sorry," he said, picking up his mobile.  "Hey, Leila.   Watching our internet service being installed.   Yeah, that's today." He paused, listening to her speak.  "If you want?  OK, that should be fine.  OK, see you then.  Bye." He hung up.  "She's coming at 10:30," he said to Stefan.

"Should be done by then," said the technician over his shoulder.

"If not, you take care of it," Rash said to Stefan.  "You signed for it."

"And she's your sister, so that works out," said Stefan.

"OK, we'll need access to a laptop now," said the technician.  "Which one?"

"Mine," said Rash.

"His is newer," said Stefan, eyeing off Rash's sleek laptop and his clunky ancient model.

"Yeah, that's a dinosaur you got there, mate," the technician said.

"Trust me, where I was living before, you wouldn't've wanted anything decent," said Stefan.

"Surprised it runs as well as it does," Rash opined as he unlocked his computer and turned it so the technician could access it.

Leila turned up just as Stefan was signing the paperwork, greeting them cheerfully before towing Rash into the kitchen, Rash rolling his eyes upward even as he followed her. 

"How's things?" asked Stefan, asked Stefan a little later as he walked into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

"Oi.  We might have been in the middle of something here?" said Rash.

"I _have_ seen you with your shirt off," said Stefan, winking at Rash when Leila was putting her stethoscope back in her bag, offering a smirk back as Rash mock-glowered at him.

"How is he?" Stefan asked her.

"He seems fine, but I'd prefer it if someone else looked at him," said Leila.

"I'm going back to the hospital tomorrow for a follow-up appointment," said Rash.  "And I'm trying out the local GP's this afternoon.  Seemed like a good time to do it."

"Y'know, for a test drive.  To see how they are before we really need them," added Stefan.  "Tea?  Coffee?"

"Coffee," said Leila and Rash simultaneously.

"Coffee it is.  Instant OK?" said Stefan.

"As long as it's caffeinated, hot and wet, I'll take it," said Leila.

"Better than that paint stripper you call tea," said Rash, earning an eloquent two-fingered gesture even as Stefan retrieved the milk from the fridge, adding it to the coffee before passing the siblings their mugs. 

"Can you put together a list?  I'll do a supermarket run," he said as he put the milk back in the fridge.

"I told you, I'm coming too."

"And _I_ told you, save your strength for this afternoon."

"I told you, I'm _fine_.  It's just my sleep schedule is out, and I'm used to that."

"Yeah, right, you're still gulping pain killers like they're going out of style."

"Only because you keep handing them over and standing there until I take them, _Doctor_ Kowolski."

"I'll. Do it.  _Okay?"_ said Stefan firmly, kissing Rash by way of a full stop, and also to stop further arguing. 

It wasn't until Rash pointedly cleared his throat that he realised what he'd done, blushing red even as he said flippantly, "Whoops?"

"Oh, come on," said Leila.  "As if you've been fooling anyone."

"Hang on – 'fooling anyone'?" said Rash.

"We've – " Stefan started before closing his mouth as Rash glared at him, shaking his head.

"What?  We thought for sure by Stratford!"

"…no?" said Stefan.

"Is the entire family discussing my sex life?" demanded Rash.

"You know our family, how word gets around.  Remind me to tell you about Aunt Darya and your old flatmates," she added to Stefan.  "Talking about _your sex life,"_ she said to Rash.

"I'd rather not, thanks," retorted Rash.

"Do I have to give you The Talk?"

"No, you do _not_ have to give me The Talk."

"What about my ex-flatmates?" asked Stefan pointedly. 

"Mum said Aunt Darya dropped around to Jan, Kamil and Pawel.  With food.  To thank them for helping you move in." 

"And?" said Rash as Stefan started to shake with silent laughter.

"I see you know where this is going.  Threw a shrieking fit."

"That bad?" said Rash.

"Mate, the place was a f— _freaking_ pigsty," he hurriedly corrected himself.

"I have heard the word before," said Leila.

"Yeah, and last time you used it Mum literally slapped your hands," retorted Rash.  "I know you said it was really bad," he said to Stefan, "but _that_ really bad?"

"Why do you think I was so desperate to move in with you?" asked Stefan.  "Well I didn't _know_ then!" he protested as Leila and Rash snorted with laughter.  "So what happened?"

"Well," said Leila, an amused gleam in her eye, "she literally boxed their ears…"

"Oh God," said Rash, while Stefan, in contrast, began to look even more gleeful than Leila. 

"And stood over them while they cleaned up the place.  Didn't get home until ten.  Uncle Arshad was about to report her missing."

"Didn't she tell him where she was?" asked Rash.

"Yeah, five hours earlier!"

At that moment Rash's phone rang.   He shrugged in reply to their enquiring glances, pulled out his mobile phone and mouthed, "Sands," even as he answered.  "Yes, Sarge?"

The others could hear Sands's voice clearly.  _"Sayyad.  I know the doctors said all week, but any chance you could make it in tomorrow?"_

 _No!_ mouthed Stefan, while Leila shrugged.

Rash raised his eyebrows at Stefan, even as he replied to Sands "Depends on what the doctor says, but I _am_ seeing him tomorrow.  And a GP this afternoon," he explained.  "Is it the translation?"

 _"Yeah, we can't go any further without you doing more of it,"_ Sands explained. _"Hey, do you read that squiggle stuff as well?"_

Rash rolled his eyes upwards again.  "Yeah, I read that 'squiggle stuff'," he replied.

_"Good, we need you to look at some of that as well.  Save you having headphones on all the time, at least.  Right.  Keep me posted."_

"Sir," acknowledged Rash, just before Sands terminated the call.

"Rash," Stefan protested.

"Stefan, I'm _fine._   Bit tired, is all.  And it's desk work anyway."  As Stefan gave him a sceptical look, Rash said, "Look, I'll ask the GP this afternoon, I'll ask the specialist tomorrow, _and_ if I feel too tired tomorrow I'll let them know.  Okay?"

"Rash, you're still not the best…"

"Yeah, but look how much I've picked up over the last 24 hours," Rash pointed out. 

"Okay.  But you rest on the couch, OK?  _I'll_ do the shopping."

"Well if it'll stop you worrying, OK.  Honestly, he's like a hen with one chick," Rash added to Leila.

"Eh, you love it," said Stefan.

 _"You_ love it," retorted Rash.

"And on that note," said Leila, getting to her feet, "I'll leave you two together.  No, don't get up, I'll let myself out," she said, squeezing her brother's shoulder and waving to Stefan as she walked out.

The two waited until the door closed behind her to exchange a shrug.  "God, how long did the family think we were shagging?" asked Rash.

"I _thought_ I heard a lot of muttering in what I presume was Farsi," said Stefan, making Rash snort with laughter.  Stefan grinned at him, brushing a kiss over Rash's lips before getting up to retrieve the notepad and pencil stuck to the fridge, saying "OK, we're low on milk and bread… what else do we need?"

"Just get enough to get through the next couple of days, eh?" said Rash.  "We'll do another shop at the weekend."

"OK.  How about eggs…"

 

* * *

 

"Well, that was an embarrassing hour or so," said Rash as they walked out.

"Better than an STI clinic," said Stefan.  "What'd they say?"

"Well, chances are low but they agreed with me it's best to be safe," said Rash.  "You?"

"Same, and they were glad I'd been tested before," said Stefan.  "I meant the results."

"Up to 10 days for them all, we'd've had some of them faster if we'd gone to a specialist clinic," said Rash.

"But not all."

"Not all," said Rash.  "They said to call for the results in a week if they haven't already called us?"

"So we're on condoms until then," said Stefan.

"Yeah.  But if you were swabbed as much as I was, I reckon the poor thing wants a rest," said Rash, making Stefan laugh, semi-hysterically, which set Rash off, making them giggle all the way home.

"God, I've never wanted a cup of tea more," said Rash as the door closed behind them.

"I'm up for it.  About the only thing I'm up for at the moment," said Stefan.

"Aw," said Rash, kissing him before leading him down to the kitchen.  "Hope it'll be worth it."

"It will be," said Stefan firmly as he switched on the kettle.

 

* * *

 

"You _sure_ you're good to go, if they give you the all clear?" asked Stefan that night, as he washed up the dishes from their evening meal.

"Yeah, I think I am," said Rash, drying the plates.  "Wouldn't want to do a full week straight off the bat, but… this lets me have one day and then a break before I get back to it."

"You sure?  You're still resting a lot…"

"That's mostly because I can." As Stefan gave him a sceptical look, Rash said, "Yeah, I get tired a bit more than I normally would.  But that's to be expected.  I'm _fine,"_ he said, giving Stefan's lips an affectionate tap with his fingertip.

"Well if you're sure…" said Stefan, rinsing the cutlery and handing it to Rash, before emptying and rinsing the sink. 

Rash was just putting the last of the cutlery in the cutlery drawer when he felt Stefan's arms wrap around him from behind.  He smiled, leaning back into his embrace, his hands stroking the back of Stefan's hands as he tilted his head back for Stefan's kiss against his jaw.   His eyes widened as Stefan nuzzled down his neck with obvious intent.  _"Stefan!_ Whatcha doing?"

"Whatcha think?" retorted Stefan.  "Your dick good to go?"

"Seems good, everything's working and it doesn't hurt," said Rash.  "But… here?"

"Yeah."

_"Why?"_

"Because," said Stefan, nuzzling Rash's ear, making him shiver, "we can.  Because it's our place _and no-one's going to interrupt us.”_

"Ohhhhh," said Rash, turning his head into Stefan's kiss, his mouth opening up beneath Stefan's.  He turned in Stefan's arms to face him as their kisses continued, walking Stefan over to the light switch to flick the kitchen lights off.

Stefan chuckled.  "Don't want the lights on, huh?"

"Too many windows behind us, mate, even if they're in the next street," said Rash, tilting his head to nip first Stefan's bottom lip, then the top, then the bottom one again.  He gasped, his mouth opening beneath Stefan's as Stefan deepened the kiss, his hands closing around Stefan's hips.  He exhaled, suddenly conscious of the quiet of the house, the silence only broken by the soft smack of their lips, their rapid breathing and the rustle of clothes sliding against each other as they stood in the darkness of the kitchen. The only light he could make out, his eyes half-opened, was the light from the open door of the living room and the faint glow of London from the kitchen window – just enough to make out Stefan's face, eyes closed and a rapt expression on his face, just in focus in front of him.  He pressed closer, sliding one leg in between Stefan's as his hands slid around to the small of Stefan's back, his fingers sliding under shirt and jumper.  His hunch paid off as Stefan gasped, his arms tightening around Rash, crushing him close as he took his mouth in a fierce, passionate kiss.

Rash returned the kiss with enthusiasm, grinding against Stefan even as he hooked his fingers in his waistband and tugged, guiding him back across the kitchen.  "Light switch," he explained as Stefan lifted his head, giving him a quizzical look even as he steered him around the kitchen table towards the bench.  "Don't want the light strobing like we're in a disco if we land on it."

Stefan snickered even as he dropped his head to nuzzle Rash's neck, bringing his hands around to the front to burrow under Rash's jumper and stroke his taut, muscled stomach.  Rash threw his head back, a whimper escaping his parted lips as Stefan's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans to stroke the head of his erection before he unbuttoned Rash's jeans with one hand and gently eased his foreskin back with careful fingers.  "Okay?" he whispered.

Rash nodded and gripped Stefan's hips, his breath coming in gasps as Stefan circled the head of his erection with the tip of his index finger; frustratingly his rhythm was constantly interrupted by Rash's jumper falling back down over his hand until with a noise of considerable annoyance Stefan pushed it up with his other hand and held it out of the way as he changed his grip so his thumb was circling the head of Rash's cock, his fingers gripping just below, tightening and loosening as Rash twitched and gasped and whimpered, his thigh grinding between Stefan's legs to rut against Stefan's erection, roughly in time with the movements of Stefan's hand.

They stared at each other, eyes heavy-lidded with passion in the dim light, kisses forgotten, open mouthed, gasping for breath in unison with the movements of Stefan's hand as he changed his grip again, now making a firm circle around Rash's cock, slicking his fingers and Rash's shaft with his pre-ejaculate before sliding up and down in a firm, steady rhythm.  As Stefan's breath quickened with the movements of his hand, Rash tore at the fastenings of his trousers, yanking them open and delving in to reveal Stefan's erection, flushed and slick with fluid.  He wrapped his hand around it, pulling at it with strong, firm strokes, reaching up to take Stefan's mouth in a fierce kiss as their hand movements quickened with unison until with a choked gasp they came almost as one, spurting over each other's hands and Stefan's t-shirt.

They slumped against each other, gasping against each other's mouths until their breathing slowed and they leant their foreheads against each other, staring down at their softening erections and semen-spattered hands until Rash chuckled.

"What?' murmured Stefan.

"I see what you mean about being able to do it anywhere," he replied in a low, intimate tone.  "That is… a hell of a turn on."

"Found a new kink, have we?" said Stefan, taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss.

"If you call it a _kink,"_ murmured Rash when their lips separated.  

"Right," said Stefan, tilting his head to take Rash's mouth in a deep kiss even as he guided Rash over to the sink. "So that's the couch, the kitchen, the first bedroom…"

"Remind me to shag you in my old room," said Rash, turning on the tap with his clean hand.

"Oooh, _yeah,"_ said Stefan with a wide grin. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea if it's possible to have sex after an STD test, since I lack the necessary equipment. At least for the kind of STD test Rash and Stefan had. However, they're young, horny and endorphins work wonders...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two adorable prats go back to the real world, and it turns out Stefan may have had a point... *cue ominous music*

"Good news," said Rash the next morning, flourishing a piece of paper to the waiting area at large as Stefan got up to meet him, an expression of such hopeful enthusiasm on his face that half of those present smothered smiles.

"Got the all clear?"

"To return to work, yeah, as long as I'm careful."

"Heyyyy, that's good.  Except that's bad.  Except…" He stopped as Rash was laughing.

"I know what you mean.  C'mon, let's go," he said, escorting Stefan out of the waiting room with a hand to his elbow.

"So what'd it say?" asked Stefan once they were in the corridor.

"Here," said Rash, handing him the paper, which read _light duties only for first week: break every hour for 5 minutes to be taken 1 st day and then as needed: follow up consultation after one week._

"Light duties is office only?" Stefan asked, handing Rash back the certificate, which Rash put in his messenger bag.

"Yeah.  Which is pretty much what I'm doing at the moment anyway."

"What about other stuff?  What about the bike?"

"Light riding, no distance or hard," said Rash as they continued walking.  "Same with gym.  Light cardio and stretching only."

"Fair enough.  What about… everything else?"

"Oh God," groaned Rash as they walked out the door and past the smokers' phalanx.

"What?" asked Stefan in concern.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to have some doctor you've barely met tell you 'you can resume normal sexual activity if you haven't already'?"

"I do actually.  Remind me to tell you about the time I tore my rotator cuff."

"Doing _what?"_

"What d'you _think?"_

"Never mind, I _don't_ want to know!" exclaimed Rash.

"Anything else?" asked Stefan.

"Just nothing that'll put strain on my head and neck."

"Well, there go _my_ plans for the evening," Stefan smirked, dodging out of the way and laughing as Rash mimed swatting him, then pulled out his phone.  "Calling Sands?"

"Calling Sands," said Rash, selecting him from his contacts.  He waited for the call to go through, then said, "Sarge?  Yeah, light duties as long as I take a short break every hour and stop if I get a headache or anything like that.  That OK?"  He waited for the reply.  "Right, I'll be in as soon as I can.  Yeah, within half an hour.  Right."  He rang off.

"What'd he say?" asked Stefan.

"'I suppose it'll have to be'," Rash repeated, in a perfect imitation of Sands’ intonation, if not quite his accent.

"Ah, he might be more bark than bite."

"Like hell," retorted Rash.

"Ah, he was worried when you were in.  Well, concerned."

"I hope you're right," sighed Rash as they started walking towards the railway station.  "Good thing I packed a lunch.  So what'll you do today?"

Stefan shrugged.  "Might check in at work, see if they need me to finish leave a day early.  Otherwise, just whatever."

"If you're sure," said Rash.

"I'm sure," said Stefan.

They made their way to the station and hopped on a train, chatting idly until they got off at Rash's station.  "You good from here?"

"Yeah," said Rash, giving him an exasperated but affectionate look.   He nudged Stefan's shoulder, hesitated, muttered 'ah, sod it,' leant in and kissed him, murmuring, "See you later."

"See you," said a stunned Stefan, his eyes following Rash as he waved and walked off.

He pulled out his phone and texted Marcus.  _Rash has been called in to work, do you need me or shall I just take the extra day?_

A few minutes later, just as Stefan was considering grabbing a coffee and then going back home, his phone buzzed with a text _New case just getting underway, would be helpful if you could come in and make a start on it._

Stefan grinned and texted _be there as soon as I can_ , double checked the route, and started to walk to the nearest station that would take him to the SFO, feeling the familiar surge of mixed adrenaline and intellectual curiosity.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at East End Central, Sands was advancing on Rash with a gleam in his eye and a roll of bubble wrap in his hands, under the amused eye of the rest of the squadroom.  "Got something for you, Sayyad…"

"Oh God."

"We all got together and got this for you, we did.  Well, raided the stationary cupboard but it still counts."

"Yeah, thanks, everyone," said Rash, nevertheless grinning.  "I'll wear it with honour.  Or something."

"Right, enough of that," said Heywood, appearing at his office door.  "Sayyad, in here.  The rest of you, back to work."

"Right, guv," said Rash, putting his messenger bag down and the roll of bubble wrap on the filing cabinet nearest his workstation, retrieving his note from the hospital and following Heywood into his office.

The rest of the squadroom exchanged relieved looks as the door closed behind him.

 

* * *

 

"Right, Sayyad," said Heywood.  "As you know, the original plan was to have you return to work Monday.  However, we really do need you to look at all this Farsi material.  It's that or hire an interpreter at considerable expense."

"Yeah, would have been pricey even eight years back," said Rash.  "I did some interpreting work when I was at uni," he explained.

"I'm aware, it's in your file," said Heywood.

"Yes, sir," said Rash.

"Another thing," said Heywood.  "Officially under the Equality Act 2010 I don't need to know.  Unofficially, you and I both know discrimination and blackmail still exist.  I see you know what I mean," Heywood continued as Rash drew in a deep breath.  "So I'm asking you.  Are you and Stefan Kowolski in a sexual relationship?"

Rash drew in another deep breath, lifting his chin up and looking Heywood in the eye.  "Yes, sir, we are."

"And how long has this relationship been going on?"

"Just a couple of days, sir."

"A couple of days.” Heywood gave him a sceptical look, then an admonitory glare as Rash rolled his eyes. “Right.  Well.  I've checked him out, and despite the trouble you and he seem to keep getting yourselves into, all seems good.  Polish born, British national, junior but respectable position at the SFO.  No other family here.  All matches with what you know?"

"Yes, guv."

"Right.  Hopefully, that's the last time I'll ever need to talk to you about this."

"Yes, sir."

"Right.  Oh, just one last thing.  You've doubtless been wondering what's happening with your probation, since your six months was up a fortnight back."

Rash drew in a nervous breath.  "I have, sir."

"Well, we were waiting on word from the super, which came through when you were on sick leave.  We're keeping you on - Detective Constable Sayyad."

Rash drew in a breath, then let it out with a half laugh, shaking his head.  "Wow.  Um.   Thank you, guv."

"Right.  Well, get down to it, Sayyad.  We _and_ the Fraud Squad'll be very interested in what you turn up."

"Sir," said Rash, standing up and leaving the room, waiting until it was closed to do a fistpump.

He sat down at his desk, unable to keep the grin off his face, looking over to see Sands looking at him with an unusual expression; an indulgent smile.  "Well, go on."

"Sarge?"

"Text him.  You know you want to.  And then get down to it."

"Right, sarge," said Rash, hurriedly texting _just got the word, I'm off probation, how does Detective Constable Sayyad sound to you?_ , then set his phone to vibrate whenever a call or text came from Stefan, put it in his trouser pocket, and plugged in the earphones, drawing a pad and pencil close and starting the first file.

He jumped when his phone buzzed in his pocket and pulled it out to see Stefan's text _On way 2 work.  Congratulations, kochanie. <3_

 _< 3_ he texted back, put his phone back firmly in his pocket, then got back to the audio file.

 

* * *

 

"I thought you were on leave!" said Alison, crossing to Stefan's workstation as he logged in.

"Eh, Rash got called into work, I checked with Marcus and he said to come in."

"He's right," said Alison.  "We're just starting a new case after we got a tipoff so you coming in is a godsend; it means we don't have to break in any other team members.  Look, give me about half an hour, get yourself up to speed, and then I'll grab a laptop and brief you in one of the meeting rooms."

"Sounds good, it looks like I'll need it to tackle this email pile," said Stefan.  "Honestly.  I was out _three days!"_

"I swear it breeds if it's left," said Alison, going back to her workstation.

 

* * *

 

"Oi," said Sands.  "It's been an hour, genius.  Don't want you wrecking that head of yours now we've almost got it working right."

"Right," said Rash, putting his pen down and stretching, fingers interlaced behind his neck.

"Anything so far?" said Sands.

"Well, these invoices, five so far, I've separated them out," said Rash.  "Haven't done this sort of thing since I took a summer job after my GCSEs, but the prices on the invoices don't match the cost of the goods.  So either they're overcharging them, or – "

"What's on the invoice isn't what's being paid for," finished Sands.  "Right, have your break and then get back to work. Get yourself a cuppa.  From the tea room," he said firmly.  "And then get back to it."

 

* * *

 

"…  so that's where we stand," said Alison.  "We know these companies are connected, but to what extent we're not sure.  Or not yet."

"The information, however, that we requested has just come through now," said Marcus.  "So you being able to come in today is certainly fortuitous."

"What, everyone else is tied up with the Malik case?" said Stefan.

"That, and we'd need half a day to bring them up to speed," said Marcus.  "Whereas we all know the way we work, so you can just get to it."

"Right, are these files paper or electronic?" asked Stefan.

"A mix.  Those are the paper ones, we'll divide them up in here.  I'll sort out the electronic ones and forward them to you."

"Thanks, Marcus."  "Right, on it."  And they both started to help heave the archive boxes onto the meeting room table.

 

* * *

 

Rash stared mesmerised at the printout before him, his eyes flicking back between his translation and the original script as if trying to take it all in.  "Holy crap," he said under his breath.

"Something?" asked Sands.

"This one," said Rash, his finger indicating the translated content and costs of the document before him.  "The one where they're being billed by a company called Leyton's? There is no _way_ what they're paying matches what's on the invoice. None whatsoever."

"Oh yeah?" said Sands.

"Yeah.  Or no.  The others you _could_ at a stretch explain away as a bit of price hiking, skimming a little bit off the top.  This is so blatant there's no way anyone could miss it."

"OK, I'll call Fraud – "

"Actually Sarge, can I have those ones I gave you back?  None of them are in chronological order, and I want to have another look at them that way."

"They're not?  You didn't put them in order?"

"No, I just did them in the order they were given to me.  In case that was significant."

"Could be.  Or it could be that whoever got them just did them in whatever order they found them," said Sands.  "Right, how long?"

"You'll have them within the hour."

"What about your break, eh?"

"There's no way I'd be able to stop my brain if I did, Sarge!"

"Get up," said Sands implacably, "do a lap of the corridor and come back.  And take twice as long next time.  OK?"

"Yes, Sarge," said Rash, getting up and darting out.

"Blimey, he’s keen," said one of the other detectives.

"Won't do us much good if his brain does a chest burster!  Well you know what I mean," he continued as those within earshot cracked up.

 

* * *

 

"Something?" asked Marcus, noticing that Stefan was staring intently at his screen, absently playing with his ID badge.

"It's this thing with Leyton's," said Stefan absently.  "This bit here?  There's something… I can't quite put my finger on it.  There's something behind it but I can't quite make out what."

"What do you need to know?" asked Marcus. 

"I don't know… I know that name, it's… holy crap."  Stefan opened another window and began typing rapidly.

Marcus waited for a minute, but since Stefan appeared to be on task, his concentration absolute, he went back to reviewing the case notes on the last of the Malik files for forwarding a brief to Eleanor.

 

* * *

 

"Right, done," said Rash, looking over at Sands.

"And?"

"Not much difference chronologically, it seems to be random, but overall it makes for a _very_ interesting picture."

"Oh yeah?" said Sands.

"Yeah," said Rash, getting to his feet and walking around to put the sheaf of papers in front of Sands.  "Here and here there's a small discrepancy, then _here_ there's a larger one, then here there's a smaller one again, then nothing, then that large one I showed you, then nothing for a couple of months, then a small, then another, then a larger, then a small.  With five different companies: Pembroke's, Crewe's, Leyton's, Radford's, and Tell's.  No pattern to what's ordered, when or who it's ordered from that I can make out.   Your Fraud Squad guy might be able to work it out – I'm not seeing anything no matter which way I look at it."

"No significance to the dates?"

"None that I can find, in the Iranian, western _or_ Islamic calendar."

"Right," said Sands, picking up the phone and punching in a number.  "Les?  Derek.  Yeah, Sayyad translated the paperwork we have.  Can we have a meet, go over it?  OK, see you then."  He hung up the phone and said to Rash, "Right, we're meeting him at three o'clock.  Go and have your lunch.  _In the tea room._ Be back by ten to."

"Yes, Sarge," said Rash, picking his bag and phone and walking out of the squadroom.

"Aren't you taking this work dad thing a bit too far, Derek?" asked another detective as he walked past.

Sands merely put up two fingers without glancing away from his screen.

Meanwhile, in the break room, Rash mixed rice with some of the last of his aunt's stew, made sure it was covered, put it in the break room microwave to reheat, and checked his phone, noting that the last text from Stefan had been at about 11 and had said simply _am at work just starting new case hope u have a good day xx._   He grinned and texted back _good morning's work, hope you're having a good day xo,_ feeling a burst of warmth in his chest as he sent it off.

"That smells good, Sayyad." He looked round, to see Liz Spalding – one of the other detectives Rash knew slightly – walking in for a cuppa.

"Yeah, herb stew with rice," said Rash.

"You make it?"

"Not this lot, my aunt made it for me when I was off sick," he explained.  At her raised eyebrows, he explained, "We only just moved house this weekend, we didn't have time to cook for the week.  So my aunt dropped some food in.  Ma'am."

"Not your mother?"

"She works full time," Rash explained, "My aunt doesn't."

"Right," said Spalding, picking up her coffee.  "You look after yourself, Sayyad."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rash, going back to his food and his phone as she walked out, half-smiling as he saw Stefan's answer _We should celebrate if u r up 2 it.  What time r u staying 2?_

_Usual time 7 unless it's too much.  Will let you know if so._

_Meet u after work?_

_Sure. Great._ __

_C u then. <3_

_See you then. <3_

There were no further texts so Rash put his phone down and finished his lunch, thinking _This boyfriend thing has its advantages._

 

* * *

 

As they had anticipated, the Fraud Squad detective was quite intrigued by the translated invoices and took a set of copies to work on.  They went back to their own floor, Sands followed up on other enquiries, while Rash set to to find what he could on the companies and set his phone to beep an alarm every hour – just as well, as he quickly grew so absorbed he would have forgotten to do so otherwise, and Sands was so absorbed he forgot his own self-imposed task of ordering Rash to stick to doctor’s orders.

It seemed like no time at all before it was 6:30 and Rash was texting Stefan _Leaving at seven.  See you soon._

_Meet u outside yr work?_

_See you there._

Each had privately wondered how they would handle greeting each other in public, but in the end it came naturally.  They exchanged a broad smile before Stefan slung an arm around Rash's shoulders, guiding him towards the station as they chatted amiably about their day.

They had half planned to find a place to eat, or at least pick up some take away, but half way home Stefan realised that Rash hadn't merely gone quiet… he had in fact fallen asleep, and had sagged over to rest on Stefan's shoulder.

Stefan looked down at Rash's dark head, then across at his fellow passengers, most discreetly ignoring them, a few looking amused.

 _I hope you know him_ , one mouthed at him.

Stefan half smiled and nodded.  He mentally reviewed the time before their station, then began nudging Rash at the one before their own.  "Rash.  Mate.  C'mon.  Wake up."

"Mnnn," muttered Rash, burying his face in his neck.

"Rash."

"Mmmmmm."

 _"Mate._   C'mon.  Wake _up."_

He was seriously considering attempting a fireman's carry – or alternately asking one of the other passengers to hit the emergency button – when Rash stirred.  "Wha – "

"Come on, it's nearly our station.  Can you walk?"

"Yeah, course I can walk,"

"Come on, then," said Stefan, putting his arm around Rash, but not in a romantic way.  "Up you go."

"Stefan…"

"Come _on_ , Rash.  Let's… just get you out, OK?"

"OK," said Rash, giving Stefan a worried look even as Stefan guided him to the doors, then, once the door opened, onto the platform.

Once they were on the platform and clear of the train, Rash turned to Stefan.  "What the _hell?"_

"You just scared the _crap_ out of me," Stefan snapped back.

"What  -- ?"

"I couldn't wake you up.  _I couldn't wake you up."_ Stefan turned away, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"Jesus." Rash stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Stefan, pressing his forehead against his.  "I'm OK.  I'm OK."

"But what if you're not?"

"Stefan…"

"I'm gonna call Leila."

"Stef…" sighed Rash, but didn't demur when Stefan hauled out his mobile.

"Leila?" said Stefan once the call had gone through.  "Sorry to bother you, I'm just a bit worried."

Rash tightened his arm around him and mouthed _A bit?_

Stefan pulled a face at him and continued, "I met Rash once he got out of work, he seemed fine and then he dropped off on the train and it took me almost two stations to wake him up."

Rash could hear her voice almost as clearly as Stefan could.  " _Is he there?"_

"Right here," Rash assured her.

_"Well, how were you at work today?"_

"I would have said fine, I did my work and took my breaks like the doctor said, I didn't even have a headache."

_"Mmmm."_

"But I didn't realise I'd fallen asleep either," he said as Stefan gave him an admonishing look.

_"Mmm.  Well, you do sleep heavily when you've been ill …"_

_Told you_ , mouthed Rash to Stefan.

_"But I'd rather be paranoid than sorry."_

"Exactly," said Stefan.  "What should I do, call 111 first?"

_"No, take him to A &E at the Royal, tell them what's happened and what you told me."_

"OK.  Leila – thanks."

_"S'okay.  Just text me, keep me updated?"_

"Sure," promised Stefan.

 _"Bye, you two. Good luck."_   And with that Leila ended the call.

Rash sighed and nudged Stefan.  "OK, back to the Royal."

"Yeah," said Stefan, checking the route on his transport app.

"Hey," said Rash.  "Now I'm getting worried about _you."_

"I'm sorry," said Stefan, his voice strained.  "I just keep thinking of brain injury cases.  When they think they're right and they're not?"  Stefan sniffed.  "Sorry."

"Ah, Stef."  Rash looked around for bystanders, noted the coast was clear, kissed him gently, then peered at his phone.  "OK.  This way."  He linked his fingers with Stefan's and gave him a gentle tug, leading him on.

Stefan followed, a bemused, fond smile on his face, despite his worry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heywood would probably get his hands slapped if it ever came up for a review, but as he said homophobia still exists and blackmail and extortion still exist, even though since I started writing this the current head of the Met has outed herself (go her). And remember Rash still hasn't told his Mum, even though you'd have to be Blind Freddy not to see it... *cue ominous music*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash finds himself back at the Royal.
> 
> Trigger warnings for a) hospital b) medical procedures.

Once they arrived at A&E at the Royal, Rash fully expected to languish in the waiting room for hours, but the words "was in an explosion," "head injury," "was just here this morning," and "difficulty waking up" seemed to ring alarm bells with whoever was in triage, and in no time they were ushered into A&E proper.

Rash mouthed _thanks_ to Stefan as they were led through the corridors and into an exam room, where the nurse set Rash up on the bed and said, "Please relax, the doctor'll be here as soon as possible," as she hung the chart at the end of the bed.

"Um, can he have any water while he's waiting?" asked Stefan.

"Small sips, that's all," said the nurse.  "Just in case they need to do a scan.  Hopefully won't be too long." She gave a perfunctory smile and left.

Stefan looked over at Rash and pulled a face.

_Busy Friday night,_ Rash mouthed, before patting the side of his bed.  "C'mere," he said.

Stefan came over, taking Rash's outstretched hand and being tugged down to sit on the side of the bed, next to Rash's legs, facing him, still holding his hand.  "Ah, Stef. Hell of a Friday night, huh?"

"Sorry," said Stefan sheepishly.

"Hey, as Leila said, better paranoid than sorry.  And you wouldn't have got a wink if we'd just gone home, would you?"

"No," admitted Stefan.

"So, we wait," said Rash, his thumb stroking over Stefan's fingers.

Stefan lifted their joined hands, pressing Rash's knuckles to his lips.  Their eyes met, and then the situation struck them and they burst into incredulous giggles.

"Can you believe," Stefan half-whispered, "this time last week we were sitting around on the floor and getting pissed on my mad ex-flatmates' vodka?"

"I know!  But _shhh._ If we disturb the other patients the staff'll take it out on us in all sorts of creative and nasty ways," said Rash, pulling him close and all but breathing into his ear.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll remain utterly professional at all times."  His expression belied his innocent words.

"If you make me laugh like that I'll strain something," hissed Rash, nevertheless taking his mouth in a quick kiss.  "Come on, you, settle down.  We've got a wait ahead of us."

"Who's going to text Leila?" asked Stefan.

"I will," said Rash, squeezing Stefan's fingers before letting go and hauling out his phone, texting to his sister _we're in A &E waiting on doc will keep you updated_.  He put his phone away and settled back against the bed, saying "Now we wait."

"Yeah," said Stefan, running a finger along the lines in his forehead.

Rash closed his eyes in pleasure, but warned Stefan, "You keep that up, I'll be going off to sleep again."

"Yeah?  I'll remember that when you _do_ need to sleep.  Meanwhile," he said with a flirtatious smile, "what can I do to keep you awake?"

_"Stefan!"_ Rash hissed, despite shaking with laughter.  "We're in a _hospital,_ someone could walk – oh hello," he said as a little girl dashed in, wearing a makeshift bandage around her arm and playing with a latex glove transformed into a balloon animal.  She tossed it to Rash, who caught it and returned it.

Stefan got off the bed and went to the cubicle entrance, calling "Anyone missing a small child?"

A harried young woman ran around the corner and snatched her up, saying, "Mikayla, I _told_ you not to go running off!" and left the cubicle with a grimace of apology to Rash and Stefan.

"It's all right, no blood, wounds or nudity," Stefan addressed the air as he went back to Rash.

_"Stefan!"_ admonished Rash.

"Well you could have had a prostate exam going on in here or something," retorted Stefan.

"Shush!" hissed Rash, but not before he heard laughter from the other side of the curtain.

Both men blushed and clapped their hands over their mouths to stifle their own laughter.

 

* * *

 

Their wait was less than they feared but more than they hoped: it was an hour and a half before the doctor was able to see them.  "Arrash Sayyad?  Sorry for the delay.  Now, you've been in here quite a bit this week.  What brings you back?"

"Well," said Rash, "Dr Barnard okayed me to go to work this morning instead of next week like we originally planned.  So I followed his instructions about taking short breaks every hour and all that.  But I fell asleep on the train on the way home, and Stefan here couldn't wake me up.  And he was more than a bit concerned, so… here we are."

"Did you call 111?" the doctor asked.

"No, I called my sister Leila, she's a nurse, she said to come back to be on the safe side."

"Ah yes.  Well, I agree with your sister – far better to err on the side of safety, though some of our hospital administrators might disagree.  Bean-counters," he said with disgust.  "You said your – partner?" he queried.

"Yes," both Rash and Stefan said together, giving each other a quick smile.

"… had difficulty waking you up?"

"Yeah," explained Stefan. "Normally if you nudge him he's awake fast enough – not that I've actually lived with him until recently," he admitted.  "But this time he fell asleep and it was nearly our station before I could get him awake."

"How many stations?"

"Two," explained Stefan. "We'd barely sat down and I noticed he'd fallen asleep."

"And I wasn't even particularly tired," put in Rash.  "Far as I knew, one moment I was just sitting there on the train minding my own business, next moment Stefan's nudging me and freaking out in my ear."

"Well I was worried," Stefan put in.

Rash smiled reassuringly at him.

"Right," said the doctor.  "Given your recent history, I'm definitely ordering an MRI scan of your head.  Hopefully just to rule out anything.  I mean, you seem clear alert and coherent, but let's not take any chances."

"How long before it happens, Doctor?" asked Stefan.  "And can he have anything to eat or drink?"

"Well, it's Friday night, so unfortunately it may take a couple of hours at least," said the doctor.  "He can have water – small sips only – but no food.  When did you last eat?" he asked.

"I had lunch at two, and coffee and a biscuit at about 5," explained Rash.

"OK.  Well, sit tight, gentlemen.  We'll be along for you as soon as we possibly can.  Someone'll be in with the literature and the consent forms you need to sign."  With that he nodded and left.

"Well," said Rash, "now we wait," as he pulled out his phone to update Leila.

 

* * *

 

As anticipated, it took a couple of hours to get to them for the brain MRI – so long that by the time the porter came to get them, Rash was drowsing in the hospital bed and Stefan, who had by now pulled up the seat beside the bed, was likewise asleep, his head resting by Rash's thigh, Rash's fingers stroking his hair pretty much on automatic.

The porter looked at them, but said nothing and opted to wheel the bed. "It'll be faster."

"How far can I come?" asked Stefan, rubbing his face.  "Can I come along?"

"Yeah.  You can definitely go with him as far as the scan room.  They'll probably have you wait outside, though."

"'Probably'?  You mean I could go in with him?"

"Stefan," protested Rash. 

"You _can_ go in with him if you want to," said the orderly.  "Some of the techs don’t like it because of the radiation but he's completely within his rights to have you in there if he wants you to be."

When they arrived, however, the technician suggested, "Why don't you stay in the room with me?  It's a little irregular, but it's Friday.  And you can talk to him in the earphones."

"Sounds good to me," said Rash, as Stefan hesitated.  "You good with that, Stef?"

"What if he does that thing when we can't wake him up?"

"Then we will send you in," said the technician.  "We'll have you sign a consent form, then, Mr Kowolski.  Just in case.  And we'll have you change into the clothing provided as you're probably both wearing trousers with a metal zip.  Your valuables will go in the locker here.  The key's plastic so no problems taking it in.  Any piercings, pacemakers or anything metallic embedded in your body?"

"No," they both said.

"Good.  I'll just have you step through here and change – when you're ready step into the scan room."

They changed in separate tiny cubicles but locked their wallets, keys and mobile phones in the same locker before they walked into the room, Stefan squeezing Rash's hand at the sight of the MRI machine and getting a reassuring squeeze back.  Rash drew a deep breath and let it out.  "Well.  What do I do now?"

"Lie down on the platform, we'll get you set up with a frame over your head to enhance the signals, start the machine and it'll take you through head first," said the technician.  "Please remember to lie still.  We'll put some earphones on you so you can hear us – do you want music?"

"No, that'll be fine, I may nod off anyway," said Rash.

They set Rash up and, with a final pat to his leg, Stefan followed the technician out to the control room, watching as the machine sent Rash into the scanner.  "Okay, Rash?" Stefan called.

"Yeah," said Rash.

"Remember to keep your head still, Rash," the technician reminded him as the scan started.

"It's all looking good?" said Stefan as the technician scanned the readouts.

"Officially, I can't comment, it's for the registrar to say.  But I don't see anything alarming," she said.

"Thank God," said Stefan, watching Rash in a kind of fugue state, jolted out of it some time later as the technician said "Hm."

"What?" said Stefan in alarm.

"Probably what you were talking about earlier – he's very deeply asleep."

"Can I go in and try and wake him?  That's what I had trouble with before, which is why we came in tonight."

"Sure, that way we'll get it on the scan.  Let's hope for the record he doesn't wake up straight off."

Fortunately for Stefan's hopes, if not his peace of mind, it took a good five minutes of hand squeezing and finger stroking, a lot of 'Rash!  Wakey wakey!' from Stefan, 'Can you wake up for us, Mr Sayyad?  Just for a minute," from the radiographer and sleepy mutterings of complaint from Rash before he stirred with a 'wha?'

"It's OK, Mr Sayyad," said the radiographer.  "You'd fallen asleep, we just wanted to record waking you up while you were being scanned.  You can go back to sleep now."

"'K." Rash squeezed Stefan's hand and dropped off.

"Did it all look OK then?" asked Stefan.

"Officially the specialist'll want to have a look.  Unofficially, nothing out of the ordinary."

"Phew."

"I stress, _unofficially."_

"Right," said Stefan understandingly.  "Shall I stay here?"

"May as well," she said.

The remainder of the scan took another fifteen minutes.  "What now?" he asked the radiographer once they'd got Rash awake and sitting up.

"You get dressed and they'll take you back.  Normally we'd let you go home and make a follow up appointment, but since you were only in this morning the specialist on duty is going to want to have a look and a word with you before you go.  OK?  All the best."

"Thanks," they said, Rash somewhat drowsily.

Stefan suspected that Rash would need help dressing due to his somnolent state, but he appeared outside the changing cubicle looking drowsy but functional, and with all his clothing on correctly.  Stefan did a quick check of Rash’s cubicle for any leftover items, retrieved their items from the locker and once the porter arrived, walked by his trolley, holding his hand firmly.  Once they were parked in their bay, he sat on the bed beside Rash, an arm around his shoulders.  "You want me to find you any food? A coffee?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm good," said Rash drowsily, settling down with his head on Stefan's shoulder.  He turned his face into Stefan's neck, murmuring, "Love you."

"Yeah, love you too," said Stefan, unable to stop the wide smile that crept across his face.

He would have thought Rash was down for the count, but to his surprise he felt Rash fumble for his other hand and squeeze it, muttering something like "sw'hr" before nodding off again.

Stefan sighed, kissed his hair, and pulled out his phone to text an update to Leila.

 

* * *

 

It was an hour and a half before the doctor came out to see them.  "Mr Sayyad?  Mr… Kowolski?"

"Yes, that's right," said Stefan.

"I've had a look at the scan, and while we will be studying it in more depth before your next appointment, all appears completely normal."

Rash and Stefan looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Feel a bit of a muppet now," said Stefan.

"Not at all," said the doctor.  "It's a wise precaution, especially since Mr Sayyad's had at least one prior concussion.  But all seems in order, so… you can go home."

"Wow.  Well, thanks, doctor," said Stefan.

"Thank you," echoed Rash.

"Not at all," said the doctor, shaking their hands.  "All the best."

"So," said Rash, getting to his feet and stretching, "home?"

"Yeah.  Not as if we'd be going on the lash or anything."

"Places'd be closing by now," said Rash.  "C'mon, let's find a taxi."

"Trains finished?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah, and with the buses it'd be almost as fast to walk," said Rash, leading the way out.  "Hopefully there's a taxi here."

Fortunately for them there was and they settled into it with a sigh of relief, leaning their heads together and drowsing until the driver said, "Here we are, gents."

"Thanks," said Rash, paying him as Stefan climbed out, helping him out.  They went into their house as quietly as they could, heading down to the kitchen by sheer instinct. 

"Cuppa tea?" asked Rash.

"Yeah.  I'll make it."

"No you won't, your tea'll keep us up all night," said Rash firmly.

Stefan only shrugged and opened the fridge door, eyeing the contents with evident fascination and ignoring the fact that  Rash was eyeing him worriedly as he filled the kettle and flicked on the switch.  "Y'want anything to eat?"

"Toast?" suggested Rash.

"Yeah," said Stefan, getting the butter and milk out and putting them on the worktop.  While Rash fetched the bread, putting a couple of slices in, Stefan leant against the sink, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands over his face.

He jumped at a touch on his shoulder, opening his eyes to see Rash regarding him, wide-eyed.  "Hey!  Hey.  Just… thanks," said Rash, leaning in to lay a slow, gentle kiss on his lips.

Stefan returned it, drawing Rash into an embrace that started off as a light touch of hands to elbows and ended up as a full body embrace, Stefan's arms wrapped around Rash's waist, Rash's arms wrapped around Stefan's shoulders as he leant his forehead against Stefan's.

"I gotta say," Rash said, his tone slurred with tiredness and affection, "I do love your hugs."

"Do you?  That's nice," said Stefan, his voice falsely light.

Rash let out an exasperated sigh.  "And I _do_ remember what I said.  And what you said."

"… ah?" said Stefan.

"Yeah," said Rash, shifting in their embrace so they were looking into each other's eyes, at least as much as the kitchen lighting allowed.  "Might be a bit soon to say, I dunno.  But no taking it back."

Agape, Stefan could only reply with a "There's a _timetable?_   And I’m not taking _anything_ back."

"How should I know?" said Rash.  "This is all new to me!"

"Well it's new to me too!" said Stefan.

_"Nothing?"_ said Rash sceptically.

"Not like this.  Not even the woman I almost moved in with.  This is…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

_"Oh!_   Well," said Rash, clearing his throat.  "The good thing about us both being men is we can throw out the rulebook."

Stefan raised his eyebrows.  "There's a _rulebook?"_

"Oh, trust me, mate," said Rash, looking rueful, "in the British Iranian community there is… well I can't speak for all of us, but in our lot there is."  He sighed.  "I know you love my family… your family, too, now… but my God they can stick their oar in."

"Should we be worried?" asked Stefan seriously.  "I wasn't _not_ going to accept their help, and you didn't say no…"

"Well, we needed it, and they would have been devastated if we'd said no to any of it," said Rash.  "But… yeah.  It helps that we're out on our own, _and_ that we're not a straight couple.  Raha and John had to tell them to back off a time or two.  Same with Rahim.  And Fari… though most of that's from _her_ side, not his."

"You'll have to fill me in on this some time…" said Stefan drowsily, leaning his forehead against Rash's.

Rash chuckled, running a hand down his back.  "You don't want tea and toast, do you?"

"Too tired to eat it," said Stefan, his voice slurred with tiredness.  "You?"

"Nah," said Rash, his thumbs stroking the sides of Stefan's neck.  "Let's just run a brush over our teeth and crawl in, eh?"

"OK," said Stefan, giving Rash's hips a friendly rub before releasing him.

They put away the food they'd got out – or rather, Stefan just shoved everything in the fridge in one go, bread and all.  Rash opened his mouth to say something before thinking better of it, shaking his head and ignoring everything in favour of making it to bed faster.

They climbed the stairs to the bathroom for perfunctory ablutions, eyes half-closed throughout, and stripped off to crawl into bed, arms around each other. After a moment, Rash reached out blindly and took Stefan's hand, placing it over his heart as he rolled onto his side and tugged Stefan after him, already three-quarters asleep.

Stefan smiled into his shoulder and squeezed Rash's fingers in return before falling into slumber.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge of medical procedures and hospitals is from various NHS websites, _24 Hours in A &E_ and way too many hours being my mother's carer and advocate during various hospital stays (including A&E) and procedures. Yes, the kid running around is a thing; I've both witnessed it ( _jesus christ they just missed the tea trolley with the urn WHO IS WATCHING THAT CHILD at least there's a burns unit_ ) and seen it on _24 Hours in A &E_. Not to mention the kid who ran in on a friend when she was in active labour, mid-exam.
> 
> Raha and John are Rash's cousin and her husband, who were in the housefiring story previous to this one. Fari (Faridoon) is her younger brother - they're both Aunt Darya's children. Rahim is also Rash's cousin - his mother is Aunt Minoo. You'll be seeing a bit of them in future instalments. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash could do with upping his dirty talk game, and Rash and Stefan tick another item off their 'to-do' list.
> 
> Farsi translations are at the bottom, and will also appear in 'hover text' if you 'hover' your mouse over them.

Light kisses on his face and the rasp of beard on beard were the first things Stefan were conscious of, as well as Rash saying, softly but insistently, "Stef.  Stefan.  _Stef."_

"Mng?"

"Stef, it's after 12."

"Is't?" slurred Stefan.  "D'we have to be somewhere?"

"No.  Just checking.  Go back to sleep if you want to."

"K," muttered Stefan, settling down again.   A moment later he groaned in protest.  "No.  Dammit.  Pee."

"Well, I can't do that for you," replied Rash, his voice full of affectionate laughter.  He sobered.  "Or do you need me to – "

"Nah, I'm good."  Stefan gave Rash a sloppy, slightly off-centre kiss, rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom, all without opening his eyes more than a crack.

It was only when he felt goose pimples coming up all over that he opened his eyes and realised he was completely naked.

Shrugging and thinking _well he's seen it all before, or if he hasn't he will soon_ Stefan finished up, splashed water on his face, wet a flannel in warm water and gave himself a fast wash, grabbed his dressing gown off the back of the door and pulled it on with a shiver.  He gave his teeth a quick scrub and headed back to bed, diving back under the covers and noticing that Rash was wearing a worn looking hoodie and an old pair of tracksuit bottoms.  "Awww, you got dressed," he mock-complained.

"Been dressed since since 10 when I got up for a coffee. It was a bit cold," said Rash, sliding his hands inside Stefan's gown.  Stefan yelped and retaliated by sticking his hands up under Rash's hoodie, starting a mock-wrestling match that ended with them both flopped diagonally over the bed, Stefan's dressing gown untied and twisted half under him.  He grinned at Rash's frankly appreciative look.  "Enjoying the view?"

 _"Very_ much," said Rash, kissing him before he knelt up to whip off his top, kick off his tracksuit bottoms and settle down between Stefan's legs, giving his semi-erect penis a friendly lick before taking it into his mouth.

Stefan sighed, settling back into it.  The sensations emanating from his groin were delicious; Rash had overcome his initial hesitation and discovered a definite knack for oral, and the sight of him bent over his groin, lashes resting against his cheeks as his mouth worked was certainly an inspiring sight, but…

He drew a sharp breath as realisation struck him and tapped Rash's shoulder.  "Rash.  Rash.  No.  C'mon, get up here."

Rash released him at lightning speed.  "What?" he asked, shifting up to kneel beside Stefan, peering at his face.  "What'd I do?"

"You didn't _do_ anything, I just … wanted you up here."

Rash's expression softened from alarm to affection.  "Sap," he said affectionately, wriggling down to settle against Stefan, sliding his hand to cradle the back of his head as he kissed both of Stefan's eyelids, his cheeks and his lips, taking his mouth in a slow, deep, tender kiss, brushing their lips together once more as he came up for air.

Stefan smiled at him, his face suffused with affection.  "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Rash, kissing him softly again as he shifted, rubbing their erections together.  "This good?"

"Yeahhhh…" said Stefan, making Rash chuckle, then gasp as Stefan grasped his buttocks, increasing the rhythm.  "Mmmm…"

They thrust against each other, filling the room with the sound of panting breaths, rustling bedclothes, creaking furniture and moist flesh sliding against moist flesh until Stefan's body jerked in surprise, his eyes snapping open as he exclaimed "Oh!"

"What?  What'd I do?"

"Nothing!  Well not _that_ way.  I just remembered something."

"Jesus, we're gonna have to make up a safeword for you at this rate."

"And how do _you_ know about safewords?" asked Stefan, amused.

"You pick things up, OK?" retorted Rash.  "So, what'd you remember?"

Stefan gave a huff of laughter, blushing.  "It completely slipped my mind with everything else," he said, stretching up to kiss Rash, "that I picked up lube and condoms yesterday."

"Oh did you now?" said Rash, returning the kiss with interest.  He brushed his lips over Stefan's once more, then sat back, drawing in a deep breath and then huffing it out as he visibly braced himself.  "You want me to dig them out, have a go at fucking you?"

Stefan closed his eyes, biting his lip.  "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Rash."

"Oh God," groaned Rash, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand.  "Did I do it wrong?"

By way of answer Stefan hauled him into a passionate kiss, pressing his erection against Rash.  "Does that feel like _doing it wrong?"_

"Oh thank God for that."

"Hey," Stefan reassured him, smiling affectionately at him.  "You don't have to do the dirty talk thing."

Rash flushed, looking down then up through his eyelashes at Stefan, unconsciously giving him his most winsome look.  "Maybe I want to try?"

Stefan groaned as a surge of overwhelming lust hit him, dragging Rash down into a passionate embrace, giving him a fierce kiss that Rash enthusiastically returned. 

Things were really starting to get hot and heavy, Rash's fingers starting to tantalisingly brush the cleft of his arse, sending stabs of lightning sensation up his spine, when a sudden thought struck him and he released Rash's lips, his head falling back as he groaned, "Ah, _crap."_

 _"What…"_ demanded Rash.

"Well that's just it…"

 _"What_ – oh God," groaned Rash as he put two and two together and started to shift off, lifting his weight off Stefan's abdomen.

"Not _that_ , but I can't remember when I last had a crap…"

"Oh God," groaned Rash, literally banging his head against Stefan's shoulder.

"And there's nothing we can use for an enema…"

_"Stefan…"_

"Not that we want to use those, you fart for a week…"

Rash rolled off Stefan, pulled the nearest pillow over his face, chanting "Don't want to hear this…"

Stefan poked Rash in the ribs.  "Welcome to gay sex, mate, get used to it."

"God help me," muttered Rash, still into the pillow.

"Unless arses are going to be off the agenda?" Stefan asked, half fearful, half hopeful.

Rash flung the pillow off his head.  "No, arses are _not_ going to be off the agenda.  But for God's sake, Stef!"

"What!"

"Well you're being a bit fucking blunt about it all!  Give me a break, eh?"

"Okay, okay.  Sorry," said Stefan, flopping back to the mattress with his arm over his eyes.

"Yeah," said Rash, rolling over to flop next to him, one arm flung against his middle, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Stefan took his arm away, looking sadly at Rash.  "Sorry, mate, I think it's gone."

"Yeah mate, me too.  100 to 0 in five seconds or less."  He laughed ruefully, shaking his head.  "This is _not_ how it is in films."

"Nothing is," opined Stefan.  He looked over at Rash, a smile breaking over his face as a sudden thought struck him.  "Films…?"

"Oh come on, as if!  I lived at home with my mum and my sister, you know that!"

"Headphones? Laptop?"

"Couldn't be sure I'd stay silent."

"Hmmm.  So you haven't…?"

"The odd one at my mates', but that was a bloody uncomfortable experience all around.  At least for me it was."

"Yeah, defeats the point unless…"

 _"God,_ no!  You?"

"Yeah, but they were more the FWB-type friends," explained Stefan.

"Not your old flatmates?"

 _"Fuck_ , no," said Stefan, pulling a face of disgust, and suddenly they found themselves collapsed next to each other, laughing uproariously.

"C'mon, mate," said Stefan, once they'd wound down, "that's our cue to get up."  He kissed Rash fiercely but briefly, rolling off the bed and getting dressed in jeans and a jumper under Rash's interested eyes. "Coffee?  Lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," said Rash, getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around Stefan.

 "Lunch is not me," said Stefan, his voice languorous as Rash nuzzled into his neck.

"Shame," said Rash, nipping his ear and making him laugh.  "C'mon, let's get fed."

 

* * *

 

Any thoughts of resuming their activities after lunch – or even having a long snogging session on the couch – were interrupted by a phone call from Kamil, saying "Put on speaker, please; this is for you and Rash."

"Kamil wants to speak to both of us," said Stefan to Rash, putting it on speaker in time to hear, "You still want TV?  We have TV."

"I don't want your grotty old TV, mate," Stefan joked, earning him an amused head-shake from Rash.

"No, we have other TV.  For you."

"Mate, this had better not be off the back of a truck," warned Stefan, at which Rash looked up sharply and mouthed _What?_

"No, no," Kamil reassured him.  "We see… man put outside.  We pull up.  We ask… is work?  He say yes, he get new one.  We say, you have remote?  He has remote.  We give him £20.   He very happy, he say it save him £50.  We take.  He thanks us.  Is good."

"Uh, yeah."

"We bring round… this afternoon?"

"This afternoon… should be good?" he said looking over at Rash, who shrugged assent.  "Um… we haven't got much in if you want feeding, we were going to shop tomorrow."

"Is OK.  We bring food," Kamil reassured him.  "See you… three?"

"Three is good," Stefan confirmed with an eyebrow lift at Rash, who nodded assent.  "See you then."  He looked over at Rash as he put his phone back in his pocket.  "Well.  Looks like we're getting a new TV."

"You _sure_ it's on the level?" asked Rash.

"You know what I know.  But he knows you're a cop, so…"

"OK, £20?" Rash said.  "I think I've got it on me," he continued as he checked his wallet.  "Yeah, I got it."

"And a tenner should cover the food and vodka," said Stefan, checking his wallet in turn.  "So I owe you a fiver but I don't have a fiver."

"Eh, buy me a coffee or something," said Rash. "Though I suppose we'll have to watch those, they add up.  Talking of which, how're we going?"

"I'll check," said Stefan, pulling up the app on his phone and checking their joint house account bank balance.  "Hang on…"

"What, are we low?" asked Rash.

"No, we've got more… ah, sweet!"

"What?"

"We got the bond back from the Statford place!"

"I did _not_ expect that.  Good, we can pay it on this one a bit sooner."

"Text him now?" asked Stefan.

"Text him now," said Rash, brushing a kiss across Stefan's lips before getting up.  "I'll start cleaning up while you do that."

"It'll take five seconds," said Stefan, starting to tap out the text.

"So will this," Rash reassured him.

 

* * *

 

The Polish flatmates duly arrived at three (well, three-ish), dumped the takeaway on the kitchen table for reheating, set up the TV (one of them running out for a lead when they found there was an aerial plug but no cord) and promptly found a football match which they watched with wild yells of enthusiasm, while Rash and Stefan exchanged commiserating looks while Stefan sat at Rash's feet.

Still, a good evening was had by all, Rash and Stefan shooing them out the door at ten on the grounds that "we already had one noisy Saturday, we don't want nasty notes from the neighbours."

"Just as well, though," said Rash scraping the plates as the sink filled.  "Much more of that and my liver was going to wave a surrender flag.  How in the hell did you manage to do _duathlons_ living with that lot?"

"Good constitution, _kochanie_ , good constitution," said Stefan, earning himself a fond look and a kiss, before Rash started washing up and he took care of the takeaway containers.  "Been googling, then?"

"Google is your friend," said Rash, stepping aside obligingly as Stefan filled the takeaway containers with hot water. 

"Google is your friend," confirmed Stefan.  "So when do I get _aziz-am_ and, what was it -  _jeegar-am?"_  

Rash gave him an incredulous look and suddenly they were doubled over in laughter.

"Oh God," said Stefan in between spasms, "was my pronunciation _that_ bad?"

"Nah, aside from… the emphasis on… the wrong syllable… not bad.  It's… just so… overdone if you haven't grown up with it.  _"Jooné del-am,"_ he crooned in an exaggerated romantic style, tipping Stefan back in a dip, _"sheereen-am,_ _nāzanin-am_ _, nooré cheshm-am…_ hey, _don't_ laugh like that or I'll drop you!" he said, pulling Stefan upright and into a hug.  "Think I'll stick to sweetheart.  Sweetheart."

"Awww, thanks" said Stefan, responding eagerly to the kiss and backing Rash up until they heard the rattle of the dishes, at which point their lips parted and they looked at each other with mutual exasperation.

"Fucking dishes," muttered Stefan.

"Gotta be done, mate," said Rash.  "Though if you want…"

"Nah.  You're washing, I'm drying," said Stefan firmly.

"Thanks," said Rash, brushing his lips against Stefan's with a sultry, heavy-eyed look.

They finished the dishes in record time.  "Right," said Rash, rinsing out the cloth in hot water.

"Right," said Stefan, hanging up the teatowel and kissing Rash deeply.  "We have a choice," he murmured as their lips separated.

"Hmm?" said Rash, dazedly.

"I can blow you right here – the sink's handy to spit in – "

"That's _so_ romantic," said Rash sarcastically, earning himself an admonitory look and a retort of "Oi, no swallowing. Results first, remember?"

 "I know," said Rash, kissing him again.  "What's the other choice?"

"We go upstairs and you fuck me."

"I'm… good with that," said Rash.  "But why am _I_ doing _you?"_

"Because you're not up to being bent in half yet…"

"Oh yeah, there is that."

"… and I already – "

"Do _not_ finish that sentence!" exclaimed Rash, making Stefan snort with laughter.

"If you're going to be _that_ fastidious…"

"Give me time, huh?" said Rash.  "This is all new.  Or mostly."

"Mostly…?" said Stefan.

"Well, _they_ did the prep."

"What?"

"Girls with strict parents and discreet friends, mate.  Keep your virginity and still shag."

Stefan pulled a face.  "Rash…"

"Hey, it cut down on the gossip, it was bad enough the first few rounds!"

Stefan shook his head.  "No wonder you put your balls in storage."

"Well it wasn't the only reason…"

"I know," said Stefan, hugging him.  "You want first go in the bog?"

"Mmm, yeah.  Then I'll just, uh, go … get sorted," replied Rash, nipping his neck and making him jump and laugh.  "Condoms and lube?"

 "Bedside table.  I'll need the lube, though."

"Nah, I can do that bit.  You just… yeah."

"Yeah.  G'wan," said Stefan, releasing him and kissing him once more.

"This is where two bathrooms would be handy," said Rash as their lips parted.

"Hey, be glad we have an inside one," said Stefan, making Rash snort with laughter as he walked out the room.

 Within five minutes they were both in their room, stripped naked and the bed turned down, the bedside lamps bathing the room in a soft glow.

"We got everything?" said Rash.

"Towel, check.  Tissues, check.  Wetwipes, check.  Lube, check.  Condoms, check.  We should get some latex gloves, though."

Rash wrinkled his nose.  "Nope. After Leila practicing on me all through her training, gloves are a turn _off._ My nails OK?" he asked, holding them out for inspection.

"Yeah," said Stefan as he ran his thumbnail over the tips of Rash's fingers, sending a shiver through them both.  Their eyes met and suddenly they were kissing fiercely, half-kneeling, half-sitting in the middle of the bed, their arms tight around each other.

Stefan smiled into the kiss as he felt himself being pressed back onto the bed.  "You good to go?"

"I should be asking _you_ that.  But yeah, I am.  You?"

"Oh yeah.  Love being shagged," said Stefan, grinning reminiscently.  At Rash's huff of amusement Stefan's eyes snapped to his and he said hurriedly, a worried expression on his face, "I mean I want _you_ to – "

"Hey," laughed Rash, "At least you know what you're doing."

"I thought you just said you had?"

"Not with a bloke!" 

"Yeah, there's a difference," replied Stefan, before he realised what he'd said and closed his eyes in mortification.

Beside him, Rash was shaking with laughter.   "Do tell," he said in his best mock-seductive tone before bursting out laughing again.

"Well, there's the prostate for starters," said Stefan.

"Oooh, yeah, looking forward to _that,"_ said Rash, rolling on top of Stefan and snogging him.

"Want me to finger _you?"_ asked Stefan when they came up for air.

"I didn't … uh, I didn’t, you know, wipe ..." said Rash.  "Didn't think I'd need to."

 "We've got wipes here," said Stefan. "No?" he said as Rash pulled a face.

"Gonna have to work up to that," said Rash.  "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Stefan assured him, sliding his fingers into Rash's hair and massaging his scalp, making Rash sigh contentedly and sag against him.

"Keep going with that," he said contentedly, "and I'll be no good to you.  Except as a combination blanket and hot water bottle."

"This says differently," said Stefan, shifting to rub Rash's erection against his hip, making them both draw in shaky breaths.

"Mmmmm," said Rash, lifting his head and taking Stefan's mouth in a deep kiss.  "You want to stay on your back," he murmured as their lips separated, "or turn over?"

"Back," replied Stefan, shivering as Rash's hand slid down to cup his buttock.  "You're gonna have to move," he sighed, as Rash's other hand slipped down.  "Or do you just want to snog for a bit?"

"Nah, I'll move," said Rash, kissing him once more on the lips before he shifted back, kissing and nuzzling down Stefan's torso as he went. 

Stefan sighed, his head falling back, then gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets as Rash rubbed his cheek over his erection, the contrasting sensations of skin and beard making the sweat break out on his body. "Holy _shit."_

"That a new one?" asked Rash, a definite tone of smugness in his voice.

"Mmmm…" said Stefan, his legs falling apart automatically as Rash shifted back, reaching for the lube.  "Should have warmed this up first."

"Armpit," suggested Stefan.

"Yeah," said Rash, yelping as he tucked it under and glaring at Stefan's grin.  "Careful or I'll put it under _you_.  D’you want to … maybe a pillow under you ...?"

"Yeah, and we'll need the towel," said Stefan.

"Point," said Rash, putting the lube aside and spreading the towel over the pillow. Stefan raised his hips and Rash pushed the pillow under him, torn between feeling slightly awkward and ridiculously turned on.  "OK?"

 "Yeah," said Stefan, retrieving the lube and taking Rash's right hand in his, squeezing lube over his first two fingers.  "There.  That should warm it up.  Start with one?"

"Yeah, tell me when it’s OK to go to two, all right?" said Rash. "I hope!" he said, holding up his finger, then at Stefan's nod, circling his entrance and pushing it in.

 "Yeah, shouldn't be a … problem…" Stefan's voice trailed off in a blissful sigh.

"Good?" asked Rash.

"Mmmmm…."

"You going to sleep or something?" asked Rash as he moved his finger around, exploring.

"Nah… just… _ooooh…_ enjoying myself…" explained Stefan, a wide grin on his face.

Rash chuckled and kissed his knee as he pulled his fingers out.  "Two?"

"Yeah..."

Rash chuckled and relubed, bringing his fingers to Stefan's entrance and waiting for his nod before pushing in again.  "Good?" he asked, swirling his fingers around, then spreading them minutely.

"Ooooh _yeah,"_ said Stefan, pressing down on his fingers.

"Yeah, you're looking seriously blissed out," said Rash fondly, circling his fingers.  "Spread your legs a little, Stef?  Give me some room."

"I can do that," said Stefan, obliging and smiling blissfully up at Rash.  "Hope you're having as much fun as – _OHGOD!"_

"What?  What?" demanded Rash, panicked, as Stefan writhed beneath him, fists clenching in the sheets.

"Prostate… don't… _stop…"_ demanded Stefan, pushing down on Rash's fingers.

"Oh, is that what that is?" asked Rash, his fingers exploring the small bump, the analytical part of his brain noting every twitch, gasp and writhe. 

"Yeah… that's it… wow," said Stefan.  "Three?"

"Three it is," said Rash, withdrawing his fingers.  "Want me to pull you as well?"

"Nah," replied Stefan with a gasp.  "I wouldn’t last ten seconds."

 "Ok," said Rash with a fond smile, lubing up again and, folding his fingers together, bringing them to Stefan's entrance.  "Here we go.  Ready?"

"Yeah!" said Stefan, pushing down as Rash pushed in, his eyes closing with bliss and a wide smile spreading across his face.  Unseen, Rash smiled and shook his head as he worked his fingers up and around, noting the touches that make Stefan smile, curl his fingers into fist or pant, sweat springing on his forehead.  "'Nother finger, or you ready for me?"

"Hmmm…" said Stefan thoughtfully, lifting himself up on his elbows, both of them gasping at the movement of Rash's fingers within him.  He eyed Rash's erection, then looked at him with exaggerated solemnity.  "Better go for four."

 "Flatterer," said Rash.

"Nah," said Stefan with a wink.

Rash laughed and blushed even as he relubed and folded four fingers together, pushing them in, Stefan settling back with a happy sigh.

"You're seriously blissed out here, aren't you?" said Rash.

"Mmmmm."

"Hope my dick feels as good, then."

That made Stefan's eyes open.  "Are you kidding?" he said.  "I'm gonna be a happy, happy man once _that's_ inside me."

"Oh yeah?  Better do something about that, then."

"Yeah," said Stefan, his tone languorous.

Rash rolled his eyes even as he twisted his fingers, making Stefan gasp.  "Ready?"

"Mmmm."

Rash withdrew his fingers, cleaning them on a wet-wipe before reaching for a condom.  Stefan's eyes opened at the sound of the condom wrapper.  "Y'want me to do that?"

"Nah, _I'd_ lose it if you did," Rash assured him, carefully adding a dab of lube to the head, then opening the pack.  "And you'd have to move, and I don't think you want to do that."

 "Nah," agreed Stefan.  "And I couldn't even try to do the mouth thing from here either."

"What 'mouth thing'?"

"Y'know?  When you put the condom on with your mouth?"

"I had… honestly not heard of that," said Rash.

"Really?" said Stefan.  "We'll have to try it."  He grinned.  "Gonna need a lot of practice."

Rash chuckled even as he rolled on the condom and lubed himself up.  "Pull your legs back?"

"Sure," said Stefan, doing so just before Rash settled in between.  "You OK there?"

 "Just putting more lube on," said Rash, applying more lube inside and out, wiping his fingers on yet another wet wipe, and shifting closer to Stefan.  "Ready to go?" he asked, pressing his erection to Stefan's entrance.

"Oh God, put it in already," moaned Stefan.

Rash chuckled, kissing Stefan's kneecap as his legs slid down, settling on either side of Rash.   "Okay?" he asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded.  "Push," he said, bracing his heels and gripping Rash's hips as Rash worked his way in by alternating between pressing in and rocking his hips forward in minute increments while Stefan's head fell back, his lips parting in a dazed smile when Rash was fully inside him, panting.  "Okay, Rash?" he said, his voice slurred with passion.

 _"OhGodyou'resotight,"_ Rash gasped.

"Yeah?" grinned Stefan in delight, deliberately tightening his internal muscles, chuckling as Rash dropped his head to Stefan's shoulder, panting.

Rash lifted his head, giving him an admonishing look.  "If you want me to finish in about five seconds, mate, keep right on doing that."

"OK, I'll let you drive," said Stefan, circling his thumbs on the hollows behind Rash's hips.

Rash gave him an 'oh yeah'? look before shifting so his knees were braced under him – a manoeuvre that made the sweat break out on Stefan's forehead – before pushing into him.

Stefan's head snapped back.  _"Ohfuck,"_ he gasped.

"'s…what I'm doing…" replied Rash, making Stefan laugh.

Rash groaned.  "You keep that up… "

"What?"

"… and I'll come," warned Rash.

"It's that good?"

"When you laugh?  _God."_

"Wow," said Stefan.  He eyed Rash consideringly, before holding out his hand.  "Come back down here?"

Rash smiled at him fondly.  "Okay… hang on."  He carefully lowered himself, both of them breathing carefully and biting their lips until Rash settled on him, his forehead resting just below Stefan's chin as he panted against his chest, Stefan taking slow, deep breaths under him, until Rash let out a sigh and shifted, knocking into Stefan's prostate again and making him whimper.

Rash pushed his hands under Stefan's shoulders and pulled him up into a fierce kiss as he rocked his hips against him, Stefan digging his heels into the bed as he pushed back, wrapping one arm around Rash's waist and cupping the back of his skull as he returned the kiss with equal passion.   They moved together, sweat-slick bodies sliding against each other and panting breaths coming faster and faster until Stefan came with an exclamation somewhere between a whimper and a yell, Rash following him a moment later as Stefan's movements triggered his own climax.

They fell back to the mattress, sagging against each other, their panting breaths filling the room as they clumsily caressed each other with shaking hands until their breath slowed and they sighed in unison, lifting their heads to grin at each other.

Stefan cupped the back of Rash's head, pulling him into a long, tender kiss.  "Nicely done," he said when they came up for air.

"Thank you?" But Rash was grinning.  "We don't get points for stamina, though."

"That'll – " Stefan broke off with a snicker.

"Wha – oh," said Rash, chuckling as he realised what Stefan had been about to say.

They grinned at each other as Rash settled on top of Stefan again, Stefan's hand stroking up and down Rash's back as Rash rubbed his cheek against Stefan's shoulder. 

"I tell you," he said, pressing his lips to Stefan's shoulder, "I _needed_ that condom, or I would have gone off as soon as I got right in."

"Mmm, yeah," said Stefan, his hand sliding down to give Rash's bum an admonitory pat.  "Hey, don't go soft on me, now."

"I have used a condom before, you know," said Rash mildly, but he still grasped it carefully by the base as he pulled out with a sigh. He gazed down at Stefan, slightly dazed by how momentous this felt even as he went through the mundane details of removing it and swabbing first himself then – after a moment’s hesitation – Stefan too. Then he tugged the pillow out from under Stefan, who was lying there with his eyes closed and his arms splayed, a blissful expression on his face.   "I thought _I_ was the one who was supposed to be wiped out here?"

 "You flattened me," replied Stefan, his tone both drowsy and sated.  "I may not move for a week."

"Yeah, well," said Rash, yawning even as he wrapped up the condom and wipes in another wipe and binned them, flicking the bedside lamps off for good measure, "wait until we can go more than five minutes.  We'll have to book leave in advance."

Stefan snorted, wrapping his arm around Rash as Rash settled down next to him, pulling the duvet over them.  "Shouldn't be so good," he said, still in the same slurred, sated tone.  "No, hang on.  Yes you should."

Rash snorted with laughter, kissing Stefan's shoulder.  "Well, now I know how to get _you_ off to sleep, guaranteed."

"Wait'll it's… your turn…" murmured Stefan, making a vague kissing gesture in Rash's direction before drifting off.

"Looking forward to it," murmured Rash, putting his head down as tiredness finally overcame him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farsi translations:
> 
> aziz-am = my dear
> 
> jeegar-am = my liver (Really.)
> 
> jooné del-am = the life of my heart
> 
> sheereen-am = my sweet 
> 
> nāzanin-am = my sweetest
> 
> nooré cheshm-am = the light of my eyes
> 
> "Sweetheart" is from Ben Tavassoli in the 'bromance' short. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Rash's turn, Stefan considers Rash to be serious eye candy, and Rash and Stefan take their relationship on the town for the first time, albeit in a small, local way.

Stefan stirred, conscious of warm weight in his arms, smiling at the feel and sound of beard rasping against beard as Rash shifted up to kiss him.  "Mmmm…." he said, sliding his arms around Rash's waist and opening his eyes.  "Morning.  You awake?"

"Mmm," said Rash, shifting to press kisses along his jaw, making Stefan smile.  "Eyes snapped open about half an hour ago, couldn't drop off again." He pushed Stefan's hair out of his eyes.  "You want me to go downstairs or read or something?"

"Nah," Stefan assured him, reaching up to kiss him.  "I'm awake now.  I think.  Besides," he said, his hand sliding around to palm Rash's semi-erection, giving it an affectionate pat, "I think someone's feeling frisky." The last was said in a sing-song tone.

"I think you might be right," replied Rash in the same sing-song tone.  "You OK with that?"

"Sunday morning shag in bed?  I am _so_ up for that."

"So you are," said Rash, giving his erection a friendly squeeze in turn. 

"Oh, is that what you want?" asked Stefan, delighted.

"Mmmm," said Rash, kissing him deeply.  "Do I have to be bent in half?" he asked when they came up for air.

"Huh?" said Stefan, his blood supply temporarily diverted.

Rash gave him an exasperated look.  "You said last night you'd go first because I wasn't up to being bent in half.  Do I have to be bent in half if…" Rash paused, searching for a euphemism.

"Mmm," said Stefan, frowning in thought.  "Well, you could go hands and knees…"

"Nah."

"Or I could spoon up behind you…"

Rash pulled a face.

"Want it face to face?" smiled Stefan, kissing him.  "Um.  Well you don't _have_ to have your knees over my shoulders – "

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, we'll save that. – but you might need your knees back to your chest for me to, well, get in."  He ran a hand down Rash's flank.  "Taken your painkillers?"

"Yeah.  _And_ had a crap, and wiped myself out."  At Stefan's surprised look he shrugged.  "On the off chance."

Stefan went to kiss him again, then hesitated.  "Hey, you brushed your teeth."

"Yeah."

"And I haven't."

"And we've already snogged, genius."

"Eh.  I'll go brush anyway.  And … whatever else.  Back in a sec."  He gave Rash a quick kiss, slid out of bed and made a quick dash down the hall, leaving Rash shaking his head, exasperated, before turning back the duvet, binning the stray tissues and retrieving the condoms and lube, shrugging on his dressing gown for good measure but leaving it open.

He walked down the hallway, tapping on the bathroom door.  "Stef?"

"Yeah?" Stefan answered through a mouthful of toothpaste foam.

"Want a cuppa or anything?"

Stefan spat.  "Nah… come in, I'm just brushing my teeth."

"OK," said Rash, walking in, giving Stefan's bare bum a pat, making him jump and laugh, then do a mock shimmy, making _Rash_ blush and laugh.  "Nice view.  All, um, good there?"

"Yeah," said Stefan, spitting once again and rinsing.  He walked over and kissed Rash.  "Thanks.  You, um, coming back?"

"Just going to have a pee.  And, um."

"Yeah," said Stefan, hugging Rash and patting his bum in return, before walking out and closing the bathroom door behind him, figuring that Rash might want a moment and some privacy, no matter how ready he felt.

Rash smiled fondly after him and shook his head before taking several deep breaths and starting to attend to certain necessary procedures.

Back in the bedroom, he found Stefan, back under the covers, browsing his phone.  "What, you watching porn or something?" he said, shedding his dressing gown and sliding under the covers as Stefan put his mobile aside and turned to face him.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" asked Stefan, running a finger down the middle of his chest.

"Get you in the mood?" said Rash, his light, amused tone belying his words.

"Are you kidding? You’re here, I'm sorted," replied Stefan, covering Rash's mouth with his own and pressing him back into the pillows, smiling as he felt Rash's lips widen in a grin under his.  He lifted his head, however, as he felt Rash start to shake with laughter.  "What?"

"Can't I be happy?" Rash retorted.

Stefan's expression softened into a fond smile.  "Yeah," he said, brushing his lips over Rash's once, twice, three times, then taking it in a long, tender kiss that slowly turned passionate, leaving them gasping once their lips separated.  "All good there, _kochanie?"_

"Yeah," said Rash, taking Stefan's mouth in a warm kiss again as he rolled over onto his back, pulling Stefan on top of him. 

Stefan chuckled again when they came up for air.  "You hinting at something?"

"Might be," said Rash cheerfully.

"Mmm," said Stefan, dropping his head down to nuzzle at Rash's neck, making him gasp.  "Feeling OK?"

"Yeah," Rash assured him, running a finger down Stefan's spine, making him shiver.  "I'm back down to plain paracetamol.  And only half the dose."

"I'd noticed," said Stefan, smiling as Rash's hand moved down further to cup his buttock.  "You hinting at something?"

"Might be," said Rash archly.

"Righto," said Stefan, grasping him by the hips.  "Over we go!" he said, rolling so he was on his back, Rash on top, semi-straddling him.

"Watcha doing?" Rash demanded.

"Just getting you ready," Stefan assured him, running his hand from Rash's shoulder blades to buttocks and back again.

"Like how?"

"Will you relax?" Stefan retorted, reaching up to kiss Rash.  "It's a marathon, not a sprint.  Unless you want it to be?"

Rash raised his eyebrows.  "OK.  Show me," he demanded, settling down on him, arms folded so they rested just at the top of Stefan's chest.

"OK," said Stefan, a gleam in his eye belying the mildness of his response as he kissed Rash again, his hands sliding down Rash's back at glacial pace,  Rash moaning deep in his throat as he slid his own hands around to cup Stefan's skull, fingers threading through his hair.

"And?" he said, somewhat shakily when they came up for air.

Stefan grinned at him and kissed him again, slowly turning them over so Rash was lying on his side, Stefan's hand rubbing in firm circles at the nape of his neck as he brushed kisses over Rash's lips, dropping his head to nuzzle Rash's throat as his hand moved down, rubbing the tension out as much as he could… which was a surprising amount, as it turned out, as Rash was limp and pliant by the time Stefan had reached the small of his back, rolling over without resistance and breathing in deep gasps as Stefan nuzzled down his chest, nosing through the light dusting of hair as his fingers massaged the hollows behind Rash's hipbones.

"You're spoiling me," he murmured, his hands coming up to stroke Stefan's hair again.

"Eh," replied Stefan, pressing a kiss to the centre of his chest.  "It's not as if I'm getting nothing out of it," he said, kissing his way over to Rash's nipple.

"You won't get anything out of _that,"_ retorted Rash, amused.

Stefan lifted his head, raising his eyebrows.  "You sure about that?"

"Er… no?" said Rash, his tone a mix of apprehension and anticipation.

A moment later his head thudded back on to the bed.  _"Christ!"_ he exclaimed, shivering as Stefan chuckled, his warm breath gusting over Rash's chest as he switched sides, circling the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. 

His breath came in gasps as Stefan kissed his way down, pressing a kiss to the head of Rash's erection and running the tip of his tongue around the edge of his foreskin before moving down again, kissing his way down the underside of Rash's cock before giving the balls a gentle nudge with his nose, grinning as Rash snorted with laughter.

"Y'gonna kiss them better or something?" he asked.

"Little late, but…" Stefan obliged by pressing a kiss to each testicle, making Rash burst out laughing, then gasp as he turned his head, pressing his lips to the crease between Rash's groin and thigh before lifting his head.  "Ah, _damn._   Chuck us the lube, will you?"

"What's wrong?" asked Rash, handing it down.

"I meant to warm it up before now," said Stefan, tucking the tube under his arm before resuming his ministrations, planting sucking kisses down Rash's inner thigh before rubbing his bearded cheek down it, making Rash gasp and laugh, before switching sides and working his way up, leaving Rash gasping, his legs falling lax on either side of Stefan, moaning low in his throat as Stefan lifted one leg over his shoulder and opened up the lube, covering his finger and swirling it around the rim of Rash's anus before pressing in gently as he pressed his lips to the back of Rash's thigh.  "Good?" he asked softly.

"Mmmmm," replied Rash, his fingertips stroking the top of Stefan's hair.

"Want a pillow?"

"Nah, m'good."

"Good," said Stefan as he swirled his forefinger around inside and withdrawing it before adding extra lube and a second finger and bringing them back to Rash's entrance.  "Push out, _kochanie,"_ he said.

"Okay," said Rash, drawing his other leg up and exhaling as Stefan pressed his fingers in, breathing in a slow steady rhythm until his breath caught as Stefan's fingertips brushed his prostate. 

"Good?" asked Stefan.

"Mmmmmm," he answered, poking Stefan in his ribs with his big toe as Stefan chuckled.  "No need to be – _ohgod…"_ he gasped as Stefan massaged the little bundle of nerves.  "Is that…?"

"Yep," Stefan replied.

"Did I … ?"

"Oh yeah," said Stefan, grinning reminiscently.  "Ready to go for three?"

"Why not," said Rash, his tone languorous.

"Why not indeed," said Stefan, withdrawing his fingers again, lubing up and gently pressing them in, working them around until Rash was gasping, his fingers clenched in the bottom sheet.  "Stef… _c'mon!"_

"One more," said Stefan, his voice trembling with lust.

"Oh _God…"_ Rash half-groaned, half-sobbed.

"Shhh," said Stefan, sliding the fourth finger in and working deeper, then, when he was satisfied Rash was prepared enough, slid his fingers out and wiped them on a wet wipe, rolled on a condom under Rash's hot gaze and, lubing up, eased Rash's legs back to his chest and pressed the tip of his erection against Rash's entrance, saying fondly, "OK.  Push out and take long deep breaths."

"Yeah," said Rash, his unblinking gaze on Stefan's as Stefan slowly, carefully but steadily pushed until he was all the way in, feeling Rash's legs slide down to wrap around his waist as he pressed his lips to Rash's.  "Good?" he said as he lifted his head enough to speak.

"Mmmm," murmured Rash against his lips.  "Try… moving… yeahhhhh…" he sighed as Stefan obliged.

"Good?" whispered Stefan.

"Mmmmmmm," said Rash, kissing him.  "That's…. ohhhhh…" he said as Stefan picked up his pace.  "That's…. ohgod." he said, wrapping his hand around the back of Stefan's neck and pulling him down again.

"God," echoed Stefan before Rash took his mouth in a long, deep, passionate kiss.  "Good?"

"Mmmmmm…" said Rash, wrapping his legs around Stefan's waist, then hurriedly letting them down again, tucking them over Stefan's calves. 

"Y'okay? Did something hurt?" exclaimed Stefan.

"No!  No, I just felt like I was flailing around.  Felt a bit like a muppet."

Stefan gave him a quizzical look.  "As in… an idiot?"

"As in the fucking puppet, you twonk… ohgod!" he exclaimed as Stefan began to laugh, bracing his heels and pushing back onto Stefan even as he grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely.  Stefan moaned into the kiss and grabbed Rash by the hips, lifting him up and rocking into him, Rash grinning up at him and chanting "yeah… yeah…" between gasps as they moved faster and faster, until Stefan's movements sparked an explosion of pleasure within Rash and he came hard, shaking with pleasure and burying his yell in Stefan's shoulders, Stefan following him with a groan as Rash's internal muscles squeezed him, hard.

They collapsed to the mattress, Stefan having just enough presence of mind to balance himself on his elbows, keeping his full weight off Rash.  He peered down at Rash, who was lying there with a dazed expression on his face, eyes wide and lips parted.  _"Kochanie?_   You good?"

Rash blinked and focused on his face.  _"Good?_   I'm…" he shook his head and pulled Stefan down, taking his mouth in a slow, deep, passionate kiss, moaning deep in his throat as Stefan slid his arms under his shoulders, pulling him even closer.  He tightened his arms around Stefan, returning the embrace, then yelped into his mouth as Stefan rolled them over until he was underneath with Rash on top.  He lifted his head, staring down at Stefan, who was grinning dazedly.  "Wow."

"And we have to go grocery shopping after _that?"_ declared Stefan.  He sounded more smug than dismayed, though.

"Not going anywhere for a while," declared Rash in like manner.  "You flattened me.  You absolutely steamrollered me – _oh!"_ he yelped as Stefan's softening penis fell out.  "Is the condom – ?"

"Get off me, love, I'll check," said Stefan, helping Rash slide off before he reached down to check.  "Nope.  Still there.  _Phew,"_ he declared as he removed the condom and tied it off.  "Chuck us the tissues, Rash?"

"Here they are," said Rash, pulling a wad out and squirming to tuck it in between his legs.

"Stay still, I'll do it," Stefan declared, taking the wad of tissues between Rash's buttocks before grabbing another handful and swabbing himself down, reaching over Rash and binning them along with the condom.  "We'll need to change the sheets," he warned as he pulled the duvet up.

"They're about due anyway," said Rash, shifting so he was lying half on top of Stefan, an arm and a leg thrown over him, kissing his shoulder.  "Quick nap and I'll make us some strong coffee, okay?"

"Sounds good," said Stefan, wrapping his arm around him and drawing him even close, hugging him hard and smiling with delight when Rash returned the hug, lifting his head to kiss him once more, before putting his head down.

They were just drowsing off when Rash murmured, "We just did it twice in a row, yeah? Well, with what sleep we got in between."

"Go us," slurred Stefan, already drifting into slumber.

 

* * *

 

"Oh _crap_ ," said Rash suddenly while they were unpacking the groceries.

"What?" said Stefan, alarmed.

"Meant to go over to Mum's today, let her know."

"Know?  About us?"

"Yeah.  I mean, Leila knows, so it's not fair to her to expect her to keep it secret."   Stefan nodded agreement.  "Anyway.  Completely slipped my mind."

"I wonder why that was?" mused Stefan, earning him a look that was an equal mix of affection and exasperation.  "Going on your own or am I going with?"

"Oh you're coming, mate, I'm not doing this on my own," retorted Rash, pulling out his phone.  "Damn.  Half two.  They'll be well through lunch now."

"Your mum's cooking's great, but do you want lunch that much?" asked Stefan.

"I'm talking about the timing, you prat," said Rash, nevertheless calling her.  "Hey Mum? How's your Sunday?"  He smiled at her response.  "How's Leila? – Oh.  Well, that sounds good. I was going to come around with Stefan, tell you something, but – " His eyes widened at her response and he wordlessly tilted the phone so Stefan could hear.

" – I already know.  I am not blind."

"Um, no," said Rash, mouthing _She knows_ to Stefan.

_Whaaaaa?_ Stefan mouthed back.

"Leila and I are sitting with our feet up watching a, what is the name?"  Leila said something inaudible to the two men in the background and Nasreen continued, "Romcom, and you know how you hate those.  Besides, you sound tired.   You and Stefan should have a relaxing afternoon, as Leila and I are doing."

"Um, OK, mum."

"Perhaps you could come over… let me check my calendar… Wednesday evening?"

"Wednesday should be good?" he said after exchanging a glance with Stefan, who nodded.  "OK Mum.  We'll see you then.  You and Leila enjoy your romcom."  He exchanged goodbyes and hung up, looking over at Stefan incredulously.

"Mate, did _everyone_ know before we did?" asked Stefan.

"I wonder," sighed Rash, crossing over to cup Stefan's cheek and rest his forehead against his. 

"Hey," said Stefan, after about a minute.

"Hmm?" asked Rash.

"We never had that pint to celebrate your promotion.  Or us, come to think of it.  C'mon, let's go out, have a pint and a meal."

"Sounds good.  The place up the road?"

"No, the other one, the one with the roof garden.  They do nice food by all accounts.  Bit pricey, but nice."

"Sounds good," said Rash, kissing him.   "Go once we've got this lot put away?"

"Sounds good," Stefan echoed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey," said an amused Rash some time later, over a pint and plates of food at the nearby gastropub.

"What?"

"Woman at two o'clock, your eight – _no don't look!"_

"She's not…?"

"Oh yes.  She's giving you the glad eye," said Rash cheerfully.

"God.  Isn't us sharing a tasting plate enough of a hint I'm taken?"

"Dunno, we could just be mates out for a bite."

"Yeah, if we were having chips or something!"

"She might not be able to see that much.  That, or you're just that cute," said Rash, laughing softly and ruffling his hair as Stefan dropped his head over the plate and groaned.  "There, I think that did it," he said, glancing quickly at the woman concerned, who was paying studious attention to her plate.

Stefan, however, didn't seem to be listening.  "Cute?  You said this," he gestured to his torso, "was cute, but me?  _Cute?"_

"Yeah, hadn't you noticed?" replied Rash, a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

Stefan groaned again, facepalming.  "That's half the reason I grew this sodding beard in the first place!"

"Yeah, me too mate.  Bit embarrassing to be asked for ID when you're going out for a pint after work.  When you're a PC."

"Any pictures?" grinned Stefan.

"Oh believe me, you'll get pictures Wednesday night," sighed Rash.  "Bet you haven't got any."

"A few on Facebook if you want the beardless ones, Mum's got the kid and teenage ones," said Stefan, then groaned and closed his eyes in exasperation.  "Shit, I should phone Mum.  Haven't phoned her since I moved here.  Not sure if she's got the address."

"You didn't tell her?" asked Rash.

"I texted her but she doesn't do texting, so she might not have even read it," explained Stefan, wiping his fingers on a napkin and taking a gulp of his pint.  "Um."

"Not going to tell them?" asked Rash.  When Stefan merely looked at him, he continued, "Hey, I didn't expect you to, it's not as if we live in the same country – "

"Hey," said Stefan, reaching out to grasp his hand.  "I _will_ tell them, okay?  Just… not sure how soon.  Okay?"  When Rash remained silent, he shook his hand for emphasis.  _"Okay?"_

"Okay," said Rash quietly, giving him a fond look.  A moment later he snorted with laughter.

"What?"

"I think we just outed ourself to this whole pub, mate."

"Eh," said Stefan, shrugging.  "Don't think we're the only gays in the village."

"I _know_ we're not," said Rash, nudging him and indicating a couple of women off to their right who were smiling.  One gave them a friendly nod before turning back to her meal.

Stefan and Rash smiled back, shrugged and raised their pints, clicking them together.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which all is not rosy.
> 
> Polish translations at the bottom, as well as hover text.

Once home, Rash elected to make their lunches for the next day while Stefan phoned his parents, only hearing bits of the conversation because of Stefan's habit of pacing around while on his mobile if the conversation was a) long b) agitated.  Which this conversation was.

_"Nie, tati… nie, tati…"_    Stefan was saying as he paced up the hall.  Rash grinned and shook his head, recognising the tone from his own interactions with his mother and aunts.  He stopped, however, as he heard Stefan's increasingly agitated voice coming back towards him.  _"Nie mieszkam z tymi miłymi polskimi chłopcami, bo są pieprzonymi świniami, w porządku?"_   A pause, and he retorted, _"- Cóż, jak byś chciał, żebym z tobą porozmawiał?"_   Another pause while he rolled his eyes at Rash and retorted _"Jeśli nie chcesz, abym był jak Anglik, dlaczego sprowadziłeś mnie do Anglii?"_   He blew out an exasperated breath, then his eyes widened at the next question from his father.  _"O, za ..."_   His mouth shut with a snap, as he straighted, inhaled deeply and said with dignity, _"Tak, jestem."_   He took the phone away from his ear, gave it a disbelieving look and slammed it down on the table, fortunately onto a stack of folded dishtowels. _"Pieprzony draniu odłożył się na mnie."_      

"Stefan…" 

_"Dupec wciąż stara się o moje życie."_  

"Stef, I don't understand that much Polish.  And yeah, I'd better learn it," he said as Stefan opened his mouth.  "What was that about?" 

"I said my fucking bastard of a father is still trying to run my life."  He shrugged.  "Roughly."   

"And the rest?"  Stefan gave him an implacable stare and he drew in a sharp breath.  _"What?"_  

"Does every fucking person know?" burst out Stefan.  "Why don't we, I don't know, hire a fucking skywriter or something? 'Yes, Arrash Sayyad and Stefan Kowolski are fucking, just in case you wanted to fucking know!'" 

"Stefan," protested Rash, half-laughing, half-horrified, "chill, okay?  The whole neighbourhood probably knows now." 

"Yeah, well, maybe it'll fucking save _time!"_  

"Stef..." 

At that moment Stefan's phone rang.  He took one look at the display, literally threw up his hands and walked out the room, muttering something about "can't deal with this." 

"Well I'm answering it," Rash yelled after him, after reading the display that said "Mama."

"Whatever!" yelled Stefan from the hall. 

"Oh for – " muttered Rash, thumbing open the display and answering "Stefan's phone, Rash speaking." 

"Rash?" said a female voice with a strong Polish accent.  "Here... mama of Stefan.  _Przepraszam_ , I think I am forgetting English _._ " 

"And I'm sorry, Mrs Kowolski, I don't speak Polish.  Yet." 

"Please… Magda.  Is… Stefan is there please?" 

"Well, he's in the house," Rash said carefully. 

Stefan's mother sighed in exasperation, making Rash grin involuntarily.  "Tell him... his father has gone to his _babcia's.   _Tell him..."

"It's okay, Mrs – Magda.  I'll get him," said Rash, walking through to the living room, where Stefan was pacing back and forth.  He held out the phone, mouthing, _Fucking talk to your mother, NOW._

Stefan gave him a filthy look but nevertheless took the phone, sitting down on the couch as if his legs wouldn't hold him much longer.  _"Mamusia?"_  

Rash started to walk out of the room to give them some privacy, but stopped at the sight of Stefan's outstretched hand.  He took it in his, interlacing their fingers and smiling at Stefan's grateful squeeze as he laughed softly, then said to his mother, "Okay, I'll speak English."  He stroked his thumb over Stefan's knuckles as Stefan said, "He told you, did he?" Rash stood still, trying to breathe as unobtrusively as possible as Stefan sat, neutral-faced, nodding occasionally, then said quietly, "that's all I ask."  He laughed softly, "Yes, _mamusia_ , he's a good boy.  Oh.  Okay." Stefan handed him the phone, saying softly, "She wants to speak to you." 

Rash nodded and took the phone. "Hello, Magda?" 

She replied carefully, "I am... saying good night." 

Rash smiled.  "Good night.  And thank you." 

"You will be … caring of him?"

Rash blinked as his eyes suddenly stung.  "I do.  I will.  Thank you." 

"Thank _you._   Good night, Rash." 

"Good night, Magda," said Rash gently, handing the phone to Stefan, who was looking stunned, but nevertheless took the phone and said, _"Mamusia?"_   He smiled sadly.  "Yes, I love you too.  Yes, I will.  I will."  He listened to her reply, then said quietly, "Good night."  He ended the call, threw his phone down onto the couch cushions and turned abruptly, wrapping his arms around Rash's waist and burrowing his head against Rash's stomach. 

Somewhat taken aback, Rash instinctively wrapped his arms around Stefan's shoulders, one hand coming up to stroke his hair in a now-instinctive gesture, bracing himself as Stefan sagged against him. 

"Anything I can do?" he asked softly, biting his lip at Stefan's sharp shake of his head.  He squeezed Stefan's shoulder, staggering when Stefan tightened his arms abruptly but pulling him back when Stefan started to back off. 

"No!  No.  Stay, love.  Stay." 

Stefan nodded and pressed against him again, arms locked around Rash's waist as Rash mutely stroked his hair until Stefan sagged against him, letting his breath out in a long sigh.  "Oh, God." 

"All right now?" asked Rash.  At Stefan's shrug he asked carefully, "Would a drink help?" 

"Fuck, _no._   If I did I'd drink the whole fucking bottle."  He sighed.  "I've fucking had it with today. OK if I crawl in?" 

"Sure," said Rash gently.  "I'll be up as soon as I'm finished." 

"Yeah," said Stefan, getting carefully to his feet.  "Sorry." 

"Hey, no problem," said Rash, reaching out to cup his cheek, smiling softly as Stefan turned his face into his palm, pressing his lips against Rash's palm.  "Go on, love, go to bed.  I'll be up soon."  

"Thanks," said Stefan, brushing his lips against Rash's.  "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight," replied Rash, watching as Stefan walked slowly out the door and waiting until he heard his feet on the stairs, before shaking his head and going back to the lunch prep. 

When he crept into their room half an hour later he found it in complete darkness except for the street lights, seeing in the dim light that Stefan was curled up underneath the covers, his back to the door, on the side that was usually Rash's. 

Shaking his head, Rash stripped down to his t-shirt and briefs and eased into the bed, spooning up behind Stefan and resting his cheek against his shoulder, tightening his arm around Stefan at each catch in his breath.  

 

* * *

 

Things were still subdued the next morning. 

Beyond a hug and a quiet, "Thank you," before diving for the bathroom – on his own – Stefan was uncommunicative.  They ate their breakfast in silence, Rash trying to keep his worried looks to a minimum. 

He suspected he hadn't succeeded when Stefan stopped him and pulled him into a fierce hug just before they left, but they walked to the station in silence and instead of Stefan's usual remarks on the idiosyncrasies of their fellow passengers under his breath, often making Rash’s stomach ache with suppressed laughter, they took the trip in silence too. Stefan sat absorbed in his phone while Rash stared out the window, forehead creased in worry. 

For once he was glad to leave the train, getting out at his station with a squeeze to Stefan’s shoulder instead of the kiss they'd shared on Friday.  If it hadn't been for the slight pat on his hand, Rash would have thought his leaving had been unacknowledged if not unnoticed. 

It didn't escape Sands's notice.  "What's with you?  You've got a face like a wet weekend!" 

Rash shrugged.  "Was a strange weekend." 

"Oh aye?  Something happen, then?" 

Rash shrugged.  "Fell asleep on the way home Friday and Stefan couldn't wake me up straight off, so he panicked and hauled me off to A&E." 

"They find anything wrong?" 

"So far as they could tell from the MRI that night, it's all absolutely normal.  Unless they call me in, I'll be seeing them again Friday." 

"Right.  Well, if you need to go at five, you go at five.  Fraud's not going to be working that late unless it's urgent and the last thing we need is you getting yourself laid up even longer." 

"Right, Sarge.  Any more paperwork come, or should I go straight to the audio?" 

"Nothing new, so go for the audio," said Sands.  "I'll let you know if anything comes in." 

"Right, Sarge."  

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the SFO, those in his section were exchanging looks of puzzlement and consternation as the usually cheerful and cocky Stefan stalked to his workstation with a face like a thundercloud, dropped into his chair with an all but audible _thud_ , and logged on as if the terminal had personally offended him. 

His mood wasn't helped by Marcus dropping a pile of files by him and saying, "You look like you've had the kind of weekend it takes a week off to recover from." 

"I've had the kind of weekend it takes a fortnight on a beach to recover from," retorted Stefan sourly.  "More files?" 

"Yes, they were just released, see what you can find in them," said Marcus.  "And Eleanor wants to see you..." he glanced over at her office, where she caught his eye and nodded. "...now." 

"Great.  _Just_ what I need," muttered Stefan, getting up and stalking over to her office. 

Marcus exchanged astonished looks with everyone within earshot and they all exchanged a group shrug.  

Meanwhile in Eleanor's office, where Stefan had uncharacteristically dropped into her other chair with the attitude of a rebellious teenager, Eleanor raised her eyebrows and said, "Stefan.  To use a vernacular expression, what's crawled up _your_ arse and died?" 

Stefan raised his eyebrows.  "To use a vernacular expression, Eleanor; shit went down over the weekend." 

"With Detective Sayyad?" 

"Partly," said Stefan. 

"Well.  This should have been attended to Friday, but it wasn't.  I'm afraid, Stefan, I have to ask you a question." 

"Oh, God," groaned Stefan, rubbing his hands over his face. 

"I take it you know what I'm going to ask you." 

"Honestly, did _everyone_ know before we did?" 

"Well your display last week left little room for the imagination." 

"For God's sakes, we weren't even together then!" burst out Stefan. 

"So for how long has this been going on?" 

"Is this really relevant, Eleanor?" Stefan demanded. 

"It's _relevant_ when we've managed to provoke a vindictive man like John Malik who is still out on bail.  It's _relevant_ when we had to drag you and Detective Sayyad out of an apartment he owned.  It's _relevant_ since you and Detective Sayyad marched into his office and brought yourself directly to his notice!" 

Stefan closed his eyes and cursed under his breath in Polish. 

"Quite," said Eleanor.  "You, and this department, are vulnerable to blackmail, scandal and litigation.  Now, I may be able to protect you, but _not if I am not in possession of the facts."_  

"Am I going to lose my job over this?" demanded Stefan tiredly.  "Great.  Why not.  I might have already lost my f—" He cut himself off abruptly and stared out the window over Eleanor's shoulder unseeingly, his mouth a thin line. 

"How long, Stefan?" asked Eleanor gently after a minute. 

"Since last Wednesday," said Stefan, his voice more tired and resigned than any 26 year old's had the right to be. 

"Not when you were at that flat in Stratford, then?" clarified Eleanor. 

"No." 

"And has there been any compromising behaviour since?" 

"What do you mean by 'compromising behaviour'?" 

"Anything that might land you in the _Daily Mail_ and up." 

"Eleanor, being Polish and _here_ could land me in the _Daily Mail._ " 

"You have a point.  But beyond that." 

Stefan gave a sigh that was almost a groan. 

"Nothing more than you'd see with any straight couple." 

"Specify." 

"A couple of public kisses – not full on snogs," said Stefan unwillingly.  "A few hugs. Odd bit of handholding." 

"Anything else?" "Not unless our place is bugged." 

"It isn't.  We had it swept when it was cleaned after the last tenants left." 

At Stefan's raised eyebrows, Eleanor pointed out, "The owner is a connection of mine, remember." 

"Oh, God," said Stefan. 

"Not at all.  He's very happy after seeing the pictures you provided.  Said the house feels like a home again." 

"Well, that's something," said Stefan. 

Eleanor sighed.  "Well I'm sorry, Stefan, but I unfortunately have to ask these questions to protect the department and hopefully you and Detective Sayyad.  I realise it's not fair, but – " 

"Life isn't fair," retorted Stefan.  "I realised that a _long_ time ago, Eleanor." 

"Quite," said Eleanor.  "Well.  Back to work.  It will help," she said. 

"It'll at least take my mind off things," said Stefan bleakly, standing up.  A brief smile touched his mouth.  "Thank you, Eleanor."  With that he walked out. 

Eleanor shook her head as she absently watched him walk out of the office, then pulled up her contact list. 

Stefan stalked to his desk, unlocked his terminal, opened the first paper file, read its contents, and opened a file, his face grim. 

A moment later an email popped up from Alison. 

_Everything OK?_ It read. 

Stefan looked over at her, pulled a face and shook his head, then went back to his search. 

A second later, another email popped up.  _Anything I can do?  Ax._  

This time Stefan replied by email.  _No. But thank you. S._  

Alison gave him a worried look, but went back to her own work as Stefan stared at his screen, stony-faced.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Google Translate. Apologies for any inaccuracies!
> 
> Nie, tati = No, Dad.
> 
> Nie mieszkam z tymi miłymi polskimi chłopcami, bo są pieprzonymi świniami, w porządku? = "I'm not staying with those nice Polish boys because they're fucking pigs, okay?
> 
> \- Cóż, jak byś chciał, żebym z tobą porozmawiał? = Well how would you like me to talk to you?
> 
> Jeśli nie chcesz, abym był jak Anglik, dlaczego sprowadziłeś mnie do Anglii? = If you didn't want me to be like the English, then why did you bring me to England?
> 
> O, za ... = (roughly) Oh, for...
> 
> Tak, jestem. = Yes, I am.
> 
> Pieprzony draniu odłożył się na mnie. = Fucking bastard hung up on me.
> 
> Dupec wciąż stara się o moje życie. = Arsehole's still trying to run my life.
> 
> Przepraszam = Sorry.
> 
> babcia= grandmother.
> 
> Mamusia = Mummy.
> 
> Re: Stefan's characterisation in this chapter: you do see brief moments when he's angry and/or sad, especially during Case 1 and during Case 2, but the majority of his characterisation is from a scene cut from Rash and Stefan's trip up to Bristol in Case 1, which is in the extras on the DVD. In it he's talking about the events that caused him to have to drop out of his uni course and why he joined the SFO. 
> 
> Pacing wise, you can understand why it was dropped, but in terms of characterisation, you're left wondering _why_ it was dropped, as in terms of Stefan's background and character it's a huge chunk of information that's ... left out. His anger and grief in the scene is near palpable (and Mark Strepan absolutely nailed the scene) and you can see Rash's attitude change from near contempt to compassion. As I said to a commenter, it's like his heart cracked open.
> 
> IMHO the DVD is worth the purchase price for that scene alone. No, I don't receive any financial benefit from recommending it.
> 
> Re: the possibility of Stefan and Rash being outed and made a spectacle of by the _Daily Mail_ : my betas disagreed on this: one thought it was unlikely that the _Daily Mail_ would bother because 'it wasn't a big deal in 1974' while the other (London) beta was of the opinion that it was quite plausible even though they're minor workers in the hierarchy and just the sort of thing that the _Daily Mail_ in particular would make an embarrassing nine day's spectacle of - especially since they're both immigrants. (Well since Rash was born in London technically Rash isn't, but he'd be regarded as such.) I went with the London beta's opinion as you can see! 
> 
> While Rash and Stefan are out to their families and to their employers, being outed by the _Daily Mail_ would be embarrassing and possibly impact their ability to do their jobs, especially given Stefan's need to do undercover work for information gathering on suspects. Would (and could) Malik bother to make life uncomfortable for them? I think so: remember at the end of case 3 Malik said "I'm really going to make them pay" and they've already thwarted his plans once by bailing out of the flat that they were renting from him. And remember Eleanor said words to the effect of "Be careful; he consorts with major criminals", as well as legitimate business instincts, so he'd have the contacts to make their lives very unpleasant. *cue ominous music*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stefan's day continues to not be the best. To put it mildly.

Contrary to his usual habit, Stefan forwent his usual coffee and biscuits from the tearoom, working right through to his lunchbreak, then took a spare old pair of trainers, a tank top and shorts from his cabinet and went to a nearby gym that he sometimes used. Using a house pair of boxing gloves, he slammed his fists into a punching bag until his hands tingled and his eyes stung with sweat, and finally the turmoil inside him subsided a little.

On the way back to the office, realising he hadn't looked at his phone since he got off the Tube that morning, despite feeling it buzz in his pocket, he pulled it out, to find – as expected – a message from Rash: _How are things?_

Stefan grimaced and typed in _Having a pig of a day, thanks. You?_

_The usual. Sorry to hear that. Anything I can do?_

_No._ His conscience pricking him, he stopped and found a sheltered spot behind a pillar, texting, _Sorry, kochanie , I'm being an arse and I can't snap out of it. Shit of a boyfriend you've got._

_Ah, you're allowed to have an off day. We'll cope. Call if you need to, otherwise see you tonight?_

_Yeah. What time are you finishing?_

_Not sure. Depends on how I go today. You?_

_Same._

_OK, will let you know. <3 you._

_< 3 you_, typed Stefan, his mouth twisting in a sad half-smile.

He drew in a deep breath, resisting the urge to call Rash then and there on the grounds he couldn't trust his voice, put his phone back in his pocket, and went back to the office.

 

* * *

 

Stefan had expected that the afternoon would be like the morning, following the usual pattern for a case in the early stages; reading the information and getting an overall 'feel' for the case before pursuing any definite lines of enquiry, his enquiries about the odd company withstanding.

However, late in the afternoon, he felt the threads of a pattern forming, and grabbed a pen and paper, flicking from file to file and jotting down notes in his native Polish, as was his habit.

He was so deeply absorbed he jumped when his phone buzzed at his hip. Pulling it out, he saw a message from Rash, noting it was after 6: _Heading home soon. Any idea when you'll be done?_

_Not sure, he answered. Want to get to a point where I can leave it without spending half the morning catching up. Maybe half an hour?_

_OK. Let me know when you leave._

_Will do_ , replied Stefan, going back to his work.

It wasn't until he'd finished, packed up for the day, sent a text saying on way home and was on the Tube before it occurred to him.

Neither of them had signed off with a heart icon, or even a simple x. Every time, ever since their relationship had taken a new turn – except that afternoon.

_Fuck._

* * *

 

For the first time since they'd moved in together, Stefan found his feet dragging as he approached their place, rather than quickening with eagerness to get home.

_Suck it up, Kowolski_ , he told himself firmly, walking the last few steps to the door and opening it, walking straight down the hall to the kitchen where he could hear and smell cooking, instead of calling out, as he normally would have done.

As he heard his footsteps, Rash turned, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. Stefan leant against the wall, staring back at him, unable to gain the courage to open his mouth.

They remained in a kind of silent standoff for an indeterminate amount of time – maybe a minute – before Rash sighed, turned down the burner and held out a hand to Stefan. "Come here, you great prat," he said softly.

Stefan closed his eyes, exhaled in relief and stepped blindly into Rash's arms, burying his face in his hair.

"Hey hey hey," said Rash. "What's up?"

"Half expected you to tell me to pack my bags," said Stefan thickly.

"Wha -- ?"

"Or arrive home and find all my shit on the front step."

"Now why would I do that, you – you idiot?" asked Rash in the same gentle tone he'd used before, one hand rubbing Stefan's back.

"I'm being a shit excuse for a boyfriend – "

"OK, you're having a bad time of it. Who looked after who all last week? Who had to haul who off to A&E Friday night? We're all right," Rash said firmly. "Well, we are," he amended, easing back to look into Stefan's face. "Are you?"

Stefan sniffed and shrugged.

"Do I… need to take you somewhere? Or call someone?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Then… what can I do for you?"

"I don't know," said Stefan, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know." He sighed. "Oh, just to make our lives even more fun? Eleanor called me into her office. I got our version of The Talk."

Rash closed his eyes, biting off an exclamation of 'fuck'. "Not the best timing."

"You're not wrong," Stefan said bitterly.

"What'd she say?"

"Well, aside from the are you and how long has this been going on the lovely information that John Malik is a vindictive SOB and could make life even more fun than it is already?"

_"Fuck,"_ said Rash fervently.

"Yeah, fun, isn't it? Look what I've dragged us into."

Rash sighed in exasperation. "Stefan, Malik was your lot's investigation, but we crossed paths with him in the first place because we were investigating the death of Michael Freeland, and trying to clear Leila. So I walked in of my own free will."

"Maybe."

"Stefan. It was my _job."_

"Yeah, and how're you going to be able to do your job if we're the feature article in the _Daily Mail?"_

"OK, stop right there. I don't know what's going on with you, but you've got yourself so wound up you're getting paranoid."

_"I'm_ getting paranoid? Have you seen what that lot do to someone they get their hands on?"

"OK, granted, but how likely are they to make a song and dance about _us?"_

"They might do!"

"Stefan, we're not _Big Brother_ contestants or soap actors, we're pretty low ranking public sector workers! It would have to be a bloody slow news day before they got into a flap about us!"

"But they might!" declared Stefan again.

"Oh for fuck's sakes, Stefan! What do you expect me to do? Never lay a finger on you again? Break _this_ lease and move back in with Mum and Leila, leave you with no choice to go back with your Polish mates?"

"I – "

"You know what? If they do, they fucking do!" yelled Rash, his dark eyes flashing with passion. "I'm not ashamed of us and I'm not ashamed of loving you!"

Stefan gave him an incredulous look, then his own eyes flared as he slammed them into the kitchen cabinet, taking Rash's mouth in a ferocious kiss. Rash returned the kiss with equal fervour, raking his hands up Stefan's back to tangle in his hair, tugging at the thick strands. Stefan groaned and dropped his head to scrape his teeth along Rash's jaw, leaving Rash almost gasping in harsh sobbing pants.

"Oh God," Stefan was groaning into his neck. "Oh God."

"Fuck… fuck… oh Jesus!" exclaimed Rash as he remembered. "Stefan!"

"Wha – ?" said Stefan, sounding half drugged.

"The burner!"

"Wha – oh, the _stove,"_ said Stefan in unison with Rash on the last word. "Lemme… no, fuck, one's on."

"Then turn it off," hissed Rash.

"Off, right," said Stefan, turning the knob and shoving the pan to the back, peering at the stovetop. "Off? Off?"

"Off," confirmed Rash, gasping as Stefan kissed his lips, then his throat, his chest… His gasps turned to near sobs as Stefan moved down, down, down, unfastening his trousers and licking at the exposed head of his cock, Stefan's hands fondling and squeezing his hips, thighs and buttocks.

Stefan chuckled suddenly, pressing a kiss just below the head of Rash's erection, making Rash's knees nearly give way.

"Wha – ?" said Rash hazily.

"Couldn't figure out what it was," said Stefan, grinning up at him. "I was groping your phone."

Rash snorted with laughter, hauling his phone out of his pocket and slapping it down on the bench. "Oh for God's sake give me yours."

"You mean the phone?" Stefan laughed.

"Well, I did, but…" To Stefan's surprise, Rash hauled him up, rifled his pockets for his phone, shoved it onto the bench beside his own. He unzipped Stefan's trousers and delved in, swirling his thumb over the scarlet head and spreading the moisture around before jacking the shaft in strong, sure movements, making Stefan gasp and shudder in turn. He whimpered in protest as Rash let go of his shaft to drag his nails up Stefan's stomach, pushing his jumper and shirt up as he went, bunching it in the middle of his chest as he began to walk Stefan backward.

Stefan took his mouth in a deep kiss, his own hands going around to Rash's back, getting in a friendly grope at his buttocks, starting to push the back of Rash's jumper up in turn. Rash scraped his teeth along Stefan's bottom lip and suddenly their embrace turned explosive again, both of them cannoning off the chairs, the table, the wall and the doorway as they tore at each other's clothes while trying to aim for the door.

"Upstairs," gasped Rash, flicking off the kitchen light as he dragged Stefan into the hall by his belt loops, "upstairs, upstairs!" as he finally managed to haul Stefan's jumper off, Stefan returning the favour by pulling off Rash's jumper and shirt all in one go as they cannoned into the edge of the door to the living room. He ran his hands over the brown, muscled skin as Rash attacked the buttons of his own shirt, whipping it down his arms as Stefan instinctively flicked off the light to the living room, then pulled Rash in the direction of the stairs, both of them trying to heel off their shoes before giving it up as a bad job and racing up the stairs, laughing like fiends.

They burst through the door of their bedroom, falling onto the bed, kissing frantically, trying to shove their shoes off with their feet before giving it up as a bad job and sitting up to untie their shoes and kick them off, skinning off their trousers before falling into each other's arms and across the bed, rolling back and forth as they exchanged fervent, passionate, biting kisses.

"Inside me," Stefan was gasping. "Please. Inside me!"

"'Yeah, God, yeah," said Rash fervently, reaching for the wet wipes and the lube, spreading two wet-wipes over his fingers and blowing on them to warm them up before pushing them into Stefan, turning them in a firm twist.

Stefan gulped with surprise and lust, his mouth opening in a dazed smile that echoed the grin on Rash's as he withdrew his fingers, lubed them up and sank them back in, probing for Stefan's prostate and tickling it until Stefan saw stars.

"Come on, Rash," he demanded. "Put it in me!"

"That enough fingers?" asked Rash.

"Yeah… just do it."

"Sure?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"Okay…" said Rash, retrieving a condom, rolling it on and slicking up his own cock with another handful of lube. He pressed Stefan's knees back to his chest, lined up, and pushed in, Stefan emitting harsh, sobbing breaths until Rash bottomed out, settling between Stefan's knees which had instinctively opened, pressing against Rash's side. "You good?"

"Yeah…" said Stefan, wrapping his legs around Rash and tightening them, bringing him in closer, a movement that make them both groan. "Just… fucking… move, would you?"

Rash did, dropping his head to kiss Stefan before rocking into him in short sharp bursts that triggered his prostate, making Stefan suck in a sharp breath, then changing to longer, slower strokes that moved across his prostate both on the in and out stroke. Stefan grabbed his shoulders as Rash braced his hands on either side of Stefan, rocking into Stefan in a pattern of alternating long and short strokes that made Stefan hiss and curse and groan.

"Oh God, Stef," groaned Rash, shifting back on his heels in a move that made Stefan sob and pant as he grabbed him by the hips, "Can you come on my cock? Can you do that?"

"I'll… give it… a damned good go," gasped Stefan, letting his legs fall to brace his heels on the bed, his gasps turning to whimpers in unison with Rash's as Rash grasped his hips, pulling him into Rash in unison with his strokes, drilling into his prostate until Stefan sucked in his breath in a high, whimpering gasp and came, his internal muscles squeezing Rash until he reached his own climax, crouching over him while emitting harsh, sobbing breaths until his limbs gave way and he sagged to the mattress, half-on, half-off Stefan. "Oh, wow," he said, turning his head and clumsily kissing the skin of Stefan's shoulder.

"Oh, baby," responded Stefan, pressing his lips to Rash's. "Where'd you learn to do _that?"_

"Where'd I learn that godawful porn dialogue?" retorted Rash and suddenly they were laughing helplessly, sagging against each other.

"Thank you," said Stefan, taking his face in both hands and giving him a deep, fervent kiss. "I really, really, _really_ needed that."

"It was my absolute pleasure," returned Rash, returning the kiss with interest, "my absolute – " A huge yawn caught him out of nowhere, making Stefan laugh even as he echoed it, hugging Rash so hard his breath left his lungs with a _whoosh._ "Steady on!"

"Sorry," said Stefan, kissing him again by way of apology. "God, I love you," he said, his gaze fervent.

"Well that works out well, because I love you," said Rash, making Stefan chuckle. He kissed Rash tenderly, their kiss ending as they both yawned involuntarily.

"Right," declared Rash, withdrawing carefully, removing and discarding the condom and reaching for the wet wipes, "tired now. Into bed."

Stefan made a sleepy noise of agreement, rolling off the bed just enough to push back the covers and swab himself down before he crawled into bed, pulling the covers up as he rolled into Rash's arms, kissing him deeply and gratefully before putting his head down.

He was just drifting off when a thought struck him. "Teeth?" he said drowsily.

"If you can get your legs to move," said Rash sleepily beside him, "it's more than I can do."

Stefan considered the matter. "Nah," he murmured, giving Rash's shoulder a friendly cheek rub.

Rash's chuckle was the last thing he heard before he dropped off.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stefan finds there's more to Alison than meets the eye, and introduces Rash to Polish cooking.

The next morning saw Stefan shifting restlessly on his chair as he got into the flow of where he'd been where he left off, trying to consolidate the information he was working with.

Certainly, part of it was down to the fact that sitting on a seat, even the well padded ergonomically designed office chairs of the SFO, was not the most comfortable of experiences – his eyes had widened as he'd sat on the train seat that morning, making Rash wince in sympathy but unable to avoid looking slightly smug – but part of it was he simply didn't have the room to spread out as he needed to.

After the fifth time he'd knocked into his desk neighbour's keyboard, earning himself an exasperated look and a _'Stefan,_ ' he got up and asked Marcus "Look, Marcus, can I use one of the meeting rooms or something? I need to spread out more to get a handle on this and Tom here's gonna whack me with his keyboard in a moment."

"Well…" said Tom.

"No, it's being inconsiderate," Stefan reassured him, then continued to Marcus, "Somewhere where I can spread out, really look at this, maybe use a whiteboard or some paper and really brainstorm it?"

"How long will you need? Will it be days?"

"Nah, hopefully done by this afternoon and I can get back to the desk."

"Well. We'll put you in Meeting Room five, the one at the end – it's used least, so that should be fine even if you still need it tomorrow. Though whether you should have information openly displayed just in case someone comes past…"

"That's OK, I'll write it in Polish," said Stefan.

Marcus's mouth twitched in a smile as he remembered a couple of times when Stefan had had to translate his notes on the fly. "You get what you need from the stationery cupboard and your files, I'll get a laptop out for you."

"Thanks, Marcus," said Stefan, logging off his terminal and standing up and stretching, a hand to the small of his back, before they both headed towards the equipment section.

"Rough workout last night?" asked Marcus.

"Something like that," said Stefan absently, then closing his eyes and putting his hand to his forehead as Marcus gave him a 'really'? look. 

Marcus merely shook his head at him and said mildly, "Don't show off," making Stefan flush and laugh as he all but dived into the stationery cupboard.

He'd spread the files out over the meeting table and was already making notes on a notepad, butcher paper rolled up and ready, by the time Marcus brought in the laptop. "Thanks so much, Marcus," he said absently, not even realising that Marcus was plugging it in and starting it up for him.

"Let me know when you have something definite," said Marcus, leaving him to it.

The next two hours were a blur of information, with Stefan only peripherally aware of anything beyond the details he was working on until he was startled by Alison knocking lightly on the meeting room door. She held up a large takeaway coffee.

"Alison, you're a lifesaver, I didn't realise how much I wanted that," he said, as he let her in. "God, I didn't even bring in water."

"Well, you've been busy," said Alison, glancing at his work. "Is that Polish?"

"Yeah, I use it just as a bit of extra security," said Stefan. "And, y'know, to keep my hand in. Not that I should forget, my parents would never forgive me! I even took it to GCSE."

"Wasn't that difficult?"

"Nah, we talked Polish at home and I had the basics before we came over. I just had to do extra grammar, for the exam."

"That’s what I mean, actually getting the lessons. Or did you go to Saturday classes or something?"

"Not Saturday, but extra classes, yeah," explained Stefan. 

"I see. So, how are you going with this?" she asked, gesturing to the wall.

"It's at the stage where you can sort of see the connections but it's not coming together?" said Stefan, his tone rising at the end as if he was a _Neighbours_ actor. "I mean I _think_ Anderson's is linked to Xavier's and Grundel's is doing more with than Stafford's and Leyton's than they say they are, but… what?" he enquired as he noticed she was giving him an oddly intense look.

"Oh! Sorry. No, it's just you … seem normal."

"Shouldn't I be?" enquired Stefan carefully. 

"What? Oh no, not _that!_ And I knew anyway, you were eyeing up Jamie the same as the rest of us, remember?" Stefan chuckled reminiscently, as she continued, "No, I mean you were so obviously upset about something yesterday, we were getting worried. In fact Marcus asked me to give you the Is Everything All Right talk today if you were still… you know… upset." As Stefan groaned with embarrassment and rubbed his hands over his face, Alison asked carefully, "Is… Rash… all right?"

"Rash is fine. Rash is… great, actually," he said with a fond smile and a blush, before realising. "Um…" But to his relief, Alison was smiling, albeit a little wryly.

"Well we did figure it out after last week," said Alison.

Stefan sighed. "Honestly. Did everyone know before we did?"

"That's generally the way of it."

"That… could be a problem."

"Oh?"

"Remember yesterday? Eleanor was talking about us being blackmailed - "

"Oh I see."

" – especially by someone who's got it in for us," finished Stefan with a grimace.

"Malik? Or whoever was behind the information you had me looking up on the Our Child accountant?"

"More likely Malik," explained Stefan, "and Malik is out on bail and not very happy with me. Or Rash. Or the SFO." 

"I don't quite see the problem…?"

"Well, It takes just one person to say something out of turn and we're potentially looking at headlines in the _Daily Fail_ : 'Gay Cop in Love Nest with Immigrant SFO employee’, that sort of thing," he said with a grimace.

"Would they really go after you two?" asked Alison. "I mean, no offence, but you're – we're – very minor people, really."

"That's what Rash said," Stefan said. "But Eleanor is concerned about it. And I can see her point. I _did_ find a pretty big bit of evidence that took him down, and he knows it. And he does have influential friends. Or associates." 

"I take your meaning," said Alison.

"And if they go after me… well, bang goes my ability to do my job, and I don't want to think about what it'd do to Rash's career."

"Well, they say what's in the paper one day is lining a bin the next, but … hmmm." said Alison thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" queried Stefan.

"I do have an uncle who's a government advisor. He ... has some pretty influential friends and associates too."

Stefan frowned in thought, then looked momentarily gobsmacked as he made the connection; Alison had always seemed so … unexceptional. Certainly not someone with influential relatives. "Peter Mayhew? Your uncle is _Peter Mayhew?"_

"Er, yes."

"Well, shit. Yes, he'd know people all right," Stefan conceded. "But are they the kind of people who'd do any good?"

"Well if they're not, they'd know people who are," Alison replied.

"Point. But won't it draw attention to us. Or make things difficult for you? I don't want that," said Stefan.

"I'll… sound him out. As discreetly as I can," she said.

"You'd… do that?"

"Of course."

"It's a lot to ask. Especially given – " 

"Oh, please don't worry about that. Especially given that if anything I owe _you_ for … well, for being an utter gentleman after – "

"That? That was … well, not nothing, but … well, you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," said Alison with a warm smile. "And we're friends, aren't we? Even if we don't see each other outside of work."

"'Course we are," Stefan reassured her.

"So there we are. Friends help each other out. So… I'll sound him out when I next see him."

"It's a big favour… but it'll be a load off my mind if he can do anything," said Stefan thoughtfully. "Let's hope someone else owes him a favour too."

"I'm sure someone does," said Alison, getting to her feet. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Thanks…" said Stefan as she opened the door.

"Any time," she said with a half-smile as she left.

On the way back to her desk she passed Marcus, who asked quietly, "Everything OK?"

"All good now," Alison assured him.

Meanwhile, back in the meeting room, Stefan rubbed his hand over his face and was just about to go back to his work when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out to check he saw Rash's text _How are you?_

Feeling a fond and slightly smug smile tug at his mouth, Stefan replied, _Good but can't sit down 4 2 long ;)_

_Sorry?_

_No yr not. U stud u._

_Stop it you're making me laugh. Seriously how are you managing?_

_All good, am doing brainstorming in meeting room so no need 2 sit. How r u?_

_Well my shoulders feel odd because SOMEBODY left finger marks on them but aside from that fine. Work all good._

_Still tapes?_

_Still tapes._

_OK LMK when u head home._

_Will do. See you after work. <3_

_< 3_ typed Stefan with a smile, then tucked his phone away and went back to it.

* * *

"Done for today?" asked Marcus, as Stefan, who had been rubbing at his forehead for the last ten minutes, shrugged and started to log off his terminal.

"Yeah. Sorry. Got to the point my brain can't take in any more."

"Well, we would have thought you'd be in the meeting room for another day and you put it all together this afternoon," Marcus reassured him. "Go home, clear your head, come back in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Marcus. See you tomorrow."

Stefan texted Rash _heading home brain full u still @ it?_

Just as he was about to walk out the door his phone buzzed with Rash's reply. _Yeah will probably be finished half six quarter to seven?_

 _As long as ur good 2 go that long_ Stefan replied.

Rash's reply made him snort laughing in the lift. _Yes dear. See you later. <3_

 _C u @ home will handle dinner <3_ he texted and, putting the phone away as he left the building, walked to the nearest Tube station with a smile on his face, contemplating what to have for dinner that evening and mentally reviewing the contents of their cupboard and fridge, not to mention their cooking dishes.

He strap-hung all the way home, spending a good third of the journey awkwardly tapping out a shopping list as he couldn't trust his brain to remember everything at the end of a busy day, the rest contemplating timing, figuring even with a quick dash to the shops he'd probably have dinner ready before Rash got back.

As it turned out the dish was in the oven and he was cleaning the pots when he heard the front door open. "In here!" he called, leaving the saucepan to soak momentarily and turning around to embrace and kiss Rash, smiling as Rash hugged him hard before settling back into his embrace, arms around his waist. "Something up?"

"Nah, just felt like hugging you," smiled Rash, giving him another quick kiss. "Watcha got cooking? Smells good."

"Łazanki. Basically a noodle bake," explained Stefan.

"Then why the pot and the frying pan?" asked Rash.

"That's what you use before the baking bit," explained Stefan. 

"Hm," said Rash. "Want a beer?"

"Please," said Stefan. "Been on the trot since I came in, haven't had a chance."

"I hope you weren't working too hard," said Rash as he retrieved the beers and opened them, passing Stefan one with a kiss and a _clink_ of bottle to bottle. 

"Nah, it's just stirring, it's fairly simple. I've been making it for years, could make it in my sleep," explained Stefan. "So how was work?"

"Same thing, making my way through interviews. Just enough info turning up so I'm not bored out of my brain. I think it's going to be one of those long investigations."

"I know what you mean," said Stefan. "Mine keeps on getting more complex the more I go into it."

"Oh yeah. Could you really not sit down today?" asked Rash, sounding worried but with a smile curling at the corners of his mouth nevertheless.

"Let's say I could feel where you'd been – "

"Oh God."

" – but half of it was I had to spread out to sort the information. I ended up taking over a meeting room," explained Stefan. "Talking of _feeling where you'd been_ , did I really leave marks on your shoulders?"

"You did. Plus I can feel a few bruises from when we hit the walls. You must be even worse. Good thing we weren't at the gym, they'd be giving us funny looks."

"Yeah, when d'you think you'll be wanting to go back?" asked Stefan as he put his beer aside and started on the cooking pot again.

"Leave that, I'll do it," said Rash, nudging him aside with a kiss. "Later this week? It's not as if I've been getting no exercise," he said with a wink, making Stefan blush even as he grinned broadly, earning an eyeroll from Rash.

"Don't forget we've got dinner with your mother tomorrow night," said Stefan as he started to set the table.

"Oh, God, I nearly had," said Rash, closing his eyes in mortification.

"Hey, I only remembered because it was in my calendar," Stefan reassured him, silencing the alarm on his phone as it went off and, grabbing the oven mitts, opening the door.

"Hmm. Looks about done," he said, waiting for Rash to put the dried pot away before removing the casserole dish and setting it on a folded towel on the table.

Rash's eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my God, I'm going to be in a carb coma!"

"That's the idea," said Stefan cheerfully, cutting out a square with the egg slice and placing it on a plate. "Here, try it. If you really don't like it…"

"I didn't say I won't like it, just I'll be so full of carbs I'll be basically comatose," said Rash as Stefan dished up his portion and moved their beers over to the table.

"Probably. Want any bread and butter?"

"With that lot? No," said Rash, trying a forkful as Stefan sat down and started his own, putting down his fork and literally moaning.

"Good, huh?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah. My God, what's in it?"

"Pasta, bacon, sausage, sauerkraut, mushrooms. I could have put beer in but I didn't think of it until it was already in the pot. So, you like?"

"God, yeah, this is seriously moreish. I won't be able to move after but it'll be worth it."

"Yeah, good winter food," said Stefan. "There's a few variations, this is the way I like it. You can do it with cottage cheese too."

"My liver just exploded at the thought," said Rash.

Stefan snorted. "You should try a Christmas or Easter feast. Or even Fat Tuesday."

"If I ever do, remind me to fast for a week in advance," said Rash, nevertheless forking in another forkful. "God, this is good. Don't know if you'll be getting any after this, though, I'll be too full."

Stefan shrugged. "Just as happy to snuggle up, I have to admit. At least after eating this."

"Sounds good," said Rash, leaning over to brush his lips against Stefan's in a closed-mouth kiss before going back to his meal. "Maybe we won't drop straight off this time."

"Well look on the bright side," said Stefan as he finished his own mouthful, "at this rate we'll never have any problem getting off to sleep."

* * *

They didn't have any trouble getting off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rash and Stefan forget it's their first week-iversary, and that's all... until the next time!

"tm'zt?" muttered Rash into the pillow as Stefan stirred, checking his phone. 

"Half five," said Stefan sleepily. "Go back t' sleep."

"Nah, I'm done," said Rash drowsily, rolling over and snuggling up to Stefan, pressing his lips to the bare skin of his shoulder.

"Well… we've got an hour before we have to get up…"

"Whatever shall we do, eh?" said Rash, his voice full of lazy satisfaction as he hitched up and covered Stefan's mouth with his.

"I wonder," said Stefan, parting his legs and pulling Rash down on top of him. 

* * *

Later that morning, Stefan was following an interesting line of enquiry about the connections to the Leyton company when an email flashed up from Alison: _where does Rash work?_

Stefan frowned even as he typed the reply, _East End Central, why?_

_I meant the address._

Stefan rapidly typed _268 Shoreham St_ but straight away got up from his desk and crossed over to Alison's workspace, hissing as quietly as he could, "Why?"

"Because I've just finished compiling information about bad blood between Xavier's and TSA, and in particular a transaction between Frances Xavier and Beau Bretton at TSA," said Alison in a similar tone, even as she rapidly typed in a query. "Look. There are the locations, that one looks close," she continued, bringing up their map application and copying over the address.

A couple of seconds later they were staring open-mouthed at the location of the bank – literally up the road from East End Central. _"Jesus,"_ Stefan breathed, almost in the nature of a prayer.

"No wait, it's not 100% proof," said Alison, going to a list of personnel as Marcus caught Stefan's eye and came rapidly over.

"Something going on?" he asked quietly.

"We may have found the motive behind the bomb near Rash's workplace," said Stefan, equally quietly. "Well, Alison has."

"Bad blood between Xavier's and TSA and in particular between Frances Xavier and Beau Bretton," Alison explained briefly as she typed.

"And there's an office for TSA just near where Rash works," Stefan explained as she typed. "Now all we need to know – "

"If Beau Bretton works at the Shoreditch office," said Alison. "Which he does."

"Holy shit," said Stefan under his breath.

"Right, I'll inform Eleanor," said Marcus, then gave Stefan a stern look. "Do not tell him. Not yet." There was no doubt as to whom he meant. "Alison – put together a presentation so that the police can take away the information they need and nothing else. We'll need to get it checked ASAP with legal. Stefan – see what you can find out about any associates of either of them from our end."

"Yeah, that'll be a needle in a haystack," Stefan muttered, as Marcus headed towards Eleanor's office. 

"Don't call him, don't text him, don't do anything," hissed Alison as Stefan got to his feet.

Stefan merely gave her an implacable look, of the type Rash was all too familiar with.

"He didn’t say anything about interpretive dance, though?" she added, and suddenly they were both doubled up laughing, hands pressed to their mouths as colleagues at the nearby desks stared at them.

"Go on," said Alison once she could speak again, dabbing at her mascara. "See what you can find."

And at that moment his phone buzzed.

 _That him?_ mouthed Alison.

Stefan nodded, opening the message and hoping that today wasn't the day Rash decided to get frisky via text. He sighed in relief. "Just checking in," he explained to Alison, typing a reply _good 2 hear all good am on deadline talk l8r love u xox_ and sending it off even as he walked back to his terminal and started searching.

He was so deep into the information he was unaware of Marcus's presence until he said quietly next to him, "Eleanor has contacted Legal. We have an hour to compile the information we have, including anything new we turn up. I hope I didn't see you texting just then."

"Just Rash sending a routine text, but if I didn't reply soon he'd notice something was up," said Stefan. "And if he called … Here, you can check if you want, it's the last text sent," he added, pulling his mobile out of his pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Marcus.

Marcus checked the message app, letting out a huff of amusement at their last text exchange. "You great softie," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well," said Stefan absently, continuing his search. 

* * *

That afternoon found him shaking Rash's and Sand's hands in the public area of the SFO. "I need to see your badges before I give you your visitor's passes," he explained, his mouth twitching in a half smile as Rash rolled his eyes, even as he and Sands produced their badges. "Thanks," he said, taking the passes from the security guard. "Thanks, Larissa."

"What's this all about, then?" Rash asked.

"Easier if we explain all at once. Hope you've got your notepad," said Stefan, grinning as Rash gave him a withering look even as Stefan escorted them into the meeting room. "DS Derek Sands, DC Arrash Sayyad – my colleague Alison White, who you've met, Rash, and my superior, head of Investigations Marcus Johnson. Marcus and Alison will be primarily briefing you; I can explain any details," he added as he waved them to their seats, clearly revelling in the chance to talk to Rash’s irascible boss in an unassailable official capacity for once, not to mention showing off his work self to Rash. His mouth twitched in a half smile as Rash tried in vain to conceal a grin as he sat. "Firstly; what have you been told?" he asked.

"Only that you had information on the bombing and to get over here straight away," said Sands.

"Right. Alison?"

Alison nodded to him as she brought up the slideshow. "We discovered in the course of our investigations into a company called Xavier's, primarily engaged in commodity trading, that there's… shall we say a history between the deputy chair, Frances Xavier, and the head of corporate finance for the TSA bank, Beau Bretton, who works at the offices located near to East End Central Police Station."

"It would take far too long to list all the incidents between the two, but we will of course be providing you with that information," said Marcus. "But suffice it to say that there is a good deal of evidence to believe that the car bombing at Redfern Street which injured Detective Sayyad was due to the dispute between these two and their respective companies, and not a targeted or payback attack on you."

"In addition," said Alison, "we have discovered a link between Beau Bretton and Dustin Bretton – they are in fact brothers – and between Frances Xavier and Gaye Wrightley. This may be of interest to you."

"It is," said Sands.

"We've emailed DI Heywood with the information, as well as providing you with the information on this USB stick," said Marcus, handing it over. "It’s encrypted; we've emailed the key to Detective Sayyad's email address."

Sands raised an eyebrow.

"Since we wanted you to get the key separately and I already had Rash's," explained Stefan hastily. 

"In short, we feel the information we've provided here may be of considerable interest and benefit to you," said Marcus. "Please feel free to make use of it, and if you need any clarification or additional information, let Stefan know. We felt he was the most logical person to act as liaison since you're liaising with him already," he said blandly, causing Alison to look down, biting back a smile. Stefan smiled radiantly, making Rash give a quick, involuntary grin and Sands to frankly snort. "If that is all, gentlemen?"

"For now," said Sands, getting to his feet and shaking hands with Alison, Marcus and Stefan. 

"Then Stefan will show you out."

"If you'll come this way, DS Sands, DC Sayyad," said Stefan with impeccable courtesy.

"Well, looks like we've got a bit to get through," said Sands under his breath as Stefan escorted them to the front desk.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to make dinner with Mum," said Rash in a similar tone to Stefan. "Unless you're going...?"

"I'm not going to talk to your Mum about us, that's your job!" retorted Stefan, making Sands bite back another snort of laughter. "If she's going to give me 'hurt my son and it won't go well for you' talk, she can give it to me with you there."

"As if," retorted Rash. "She's practically adopted you as another son! They all have!"

"… what?" said Stefan incredulously.

"Oh come on! You think she kisses all my friends like that? Why do you think my aunts kept pinching your cheeks at the housefiring?"

"I thought they were just… being… oh."

"Yeeaaahhhhhh…" said Rash in a 'you idiot' tone, nodding slowly.

"Well, as entertaining as this is," cut in Sands, "we'd best be off."

"Oh, of course," said Stefan, taking their visitor's passes after they'd signed out. "I'll see you… when I see you," he said quietly to Rash. "You going to call your Mum or will I?"

"Better be me," said Rash. "I'll text you."

"Good luck," said Stefan, watching them walk out as he handed the passes back to Larissa, who was wearing an _I'm trying not to ask_ smile. He shrugged and smiled sweetly at her as he headed back into the secure area. 

* * *

"Stef?" called Rash as he let himself into their house at 10 that night.

"Here!" called Stefan, walking into the hall and wrapping him in a hug, leading him into the kitchen. "I'll reheat your dinner. Or aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, God, feed me, you wonderful man, feed me," groaned Rash. "I've been on police station tea and biscuits since 4."

"I feel for you," said Stefan, retrieving a covered plate and bunging it into the microwave, then flicking the switch on the jug kettle to boil water for tea and kissing Rash who was now leaning against the sink, wearing the slightly dazed look of someone well on the way to exhaustion. "Mmm. That's better. How'd the raid go? Or is that tomorrow?"

"No, we went in about half-four, that's why I was late, all the interviews and processing and what have you," said Rash. "Sands sent me home, he and Heywood are still going." 

He stroked a lock of Stefan's hair back from his forehead. "God, I was wanting to do that during that briefing. Or snog you." He kissed him quickly to underscore the words.

"You working on the information you gave us?"

"Same operation, different info, that was mostly Alison's doing," said Stefan. "I was looking at a company called Leyton's."

"Hang on … L-e-y-t-o-n-s? Company with its headquarters registered in Milton Keynes?"

"Yeah, don't tell me – "

"Oh yeah, mate, they're linked to Behrouz."

The two gave each other an incredulous look and were suddenly rocking with helpless laughter, propped against each other in an effort to stay upright.

"Oh you are _joking,"_ said Stefan, once he could draw breath enough to speak.

"Oh yeah," said Rash. "Here's to more joint briefings."

"You mean we might be working together officially?" said Stefan, retrieving the plate from the microwave as it beeped and setting it down on the table, snatching his fingers back and blowing on them.

Rash gave him an affectionate admonishing look as he retrieved cutlery from the drawer and sat down, waiting to eat until Stefan made tea by the simple method of pouring boiling water onto tea bags, adding the milk with the bag still in and bringing the mugs over with a plate and two teaspoons. He raised his eyebrows at Rash's stunned look. "What?"

"Sometimes I wonder about you, mate," said Rash, starting to eat his meal.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to sit down with you and I wanted a cuppa, I didn't want to faff around," retorted Stefan, picking up his mug and sipping at it.

Rash gave first Stefan and then the tea a dubious look but drank it, in between bites of his meal.

It wasn't until they were finishing up what little washing up there was that Stefan exclaimed, _"Oh!"_

"What is it?" demanded Rash, whipping around from the cutlery drawer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong,_ you twonk," exclaimed Stefan, crossing to Rash and wrapping his arms around Rash's waist. "I just realised."

_"What?"_

"You realise we've been at this a week today?"

Rash blinked, mentally counting back. "So we have," he said, winding his arms around Stefan's shoulders and taking his mouth in a long, deep kiss. He groaned when they came up for air.

"What?" it was Stefan's turn to ask.

"God, I want to take you upstairs and shag you through the mattress," he murmured, his lips almost brushing Stefan's as he rested their foreheads together. "Or have you shag me through the mattress. But I'm shattered."

"Hey, we shagged this morning," said Stefan, giving Rash a short but sweet kiss. "Almost to the hour."

"Yeah, but we didn't know," said Rash.

Stefan hugged him hard for that. "Why don't we," he suggested, in between kisses, "go upstairs, have a nice snuggle and a snog, and see how we go from there?"

"I can't think of a better way to end the day." 

"Or the week."

"Or the week," Rash echoed, exchanging another warm kiss with Stefan before linking fingers with him and leading him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that's all for now! Sequel is getting a final beta/britpick, so I hope it'll be up very soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a long time in the making; I drafted the first outline mid-March and it's gone through at least three drafts: not helped by me realising that two major sections needed a total rewrite. 
> 
> In the time I was writing it, the terrorist attacks on Westminster, Manchester London Bridge and now Finsbury Park all happened. Not to mention Grenfell Towers. Jesus, as Rash would say.
> 
> This fic is fully completed and beta'd, so I'll be posting updates regularly. 
> 
> The title is from Biffy Clyro's "Mountains" which plays at the end of Case 2 Episode 2.


End file.
